Just Say Yes!
by PykaL
Summary: Primero Rachel, Luego Mercedes, Después Marley y Claro Quinn... ¿Pero ahora resulta que Cooper también? ¿Cuando va a ser el turno de Kurt? ¿Acaso no se casaría nunca? Blaine tendrá que hacer algo o será demasiado tarde... Kurt Hummel no será un solterón -SECUELA DE FIREFLY -
1. Chapter 1

Comenzamos con otra historia mas!

Esta es la secuela de Firefly, se da dos años después de haber terminado la historia y contendrá otras aventras algo diferentes.

De preferencia se recomienda haber leído esa primero para que esto tengo algo de sentido.

Una vez más Glee no me pertenece así que por favor no me quiten lo poco tengo.

Canción del capitulo:

**Wishing And hoping – Ani Defranco**

* * *

**Just Say Yes **

Es fácil decir que Kurt Hummel es un fanático de las bodas… no, no un fanático está totalmente Obsesionado con ellas.

Desde los arreglos, los centros de mesa, los tocados, las vestimenta, las invitaciones, el lugar, el día, la hora, el clima… TODO lo tenía calculado y preparado desde los cinco años.

Había casado a sus muñecos de acción tantas veces y en todas las combinaciones posibles que a su corta edad podía decir una misa completa sin error alguno.

No estaba obsesionado en realidad… no del todo.

— ¡Tengo ya casi veintinueve años Marley! ¿Sabes qué es eso? Me estoy haciendo viejo.

En esos momentos Kurt se encontraba en su Oficina en Vogue, desde hace dos años había comenzado con una pequeña línea de ropa que se mostraba en la página web y en las revistas de la empresa, mas sin embargo apenas comenzaba a hacerse famoso.

Su pareja mientras tanto aún trabajaba en uno de los Bufetes de abogados más poderosos y reconocidos de la ciudad, Kurt tenía que admitir que su novio era grandioso en lo que hacía.

Así es, su novio. Después de casi ya dos años y medio de estar juntos, de viajes no planeados a varios lugares por el fin de semana, incontables noches de…pasión, peleas, frustraciones y diversión.

AÚN ERAN SOLO NOVIOS.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Mercedes llevaba ya casi un año de matrimonio.

Marley acababa de llegar de su luna de miel.

Incluso la enfadosa de Rachel Berry y su hermano se casaron hace dos meses.

¡¿Cómo era posible que Rachel Berry se casara antes que él?!

¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Por qué demonios no puede tener su maldito final feliz?

—Creo que estas exagerando, — le dijo Marley con una sonrisa, tratándolo de hacer sentir mejor. —No te vez viejo ¿Además que no está de moda eso de envejecer con estilo y ser atractivo?

— ¡Marley la vida no es una película de George Clooney! Esta es la vida real, donde envejeceré amargado y feo y tendré veinte gatos… ¡Y ya tengo uno! Así es como empieza todo… comienzas teniendo n gato y cuando te das cuenta ya tienes a un vago viviendo contigo que se orina en las paredes.

Kurt estaba sin aliento y Marley lo vio sorprendida.

Todo había comenzando hace dos semanas, justo cuando ella regresó de su luna de miel.

—Dudo mucho que te vayas a quedar sólo y que tengas a un vago en tu casa. —le dijo ella haciendo una mueca de asco. — ¿Además no crees que exageras un poco? Ustedes llevan muy poco ¿No? Tienen que conocerse y eso, el matrimonio no es tan bueno que digamos…

Kurt la vio y levantó una ceja viéndola con sarcasmo. — ¿En serio Marley? ¿En serio?

—Ok… si es maravilloso, la cercanía como pareja cambia y todo se vuelve perfecto, — le dijo con un suspiro y una enorme sonrisa… que desapareció inmediatamente al ver la mirada de envidia de su jefe.

— ¡¿Vez?! ¿Por qué no puedo tener eso con Blaine? No es justo.

—El matrimonio es algo que no se debe forzar Kurt, — le dijo Marley con un suspiro. —Ambas partes tienen que estar listas para ese paso, para la responsabilidad. El matrimonio es algo para siempre y ambos tienen que estar consientes de eso.

Kurt caminó por su oficina, estaba enfadado… no. No estaba enfadado estaba desesperado y lleno de envidia.

Tenía el trabajo que tanto deseaba…. Vivía en la ciudad de sus sueños… tenía al hombre de sus sueños… el cual quizás no conoció en las mejores circunstancias pero aún así lo tenía.

Su vida era perfecta sólo por ese pequeño detalle.

—Si tanto quieres casarte ¿Por qué no le propones TU matrimonio?— Le preguntó la chica confundida.

Kurt llegó hacia su escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla con un suspiro. —No quiero, quiero que él me proponga matrimonio a mi… suena envidioso pero quiero que alguien haga un esfuerzo para asegurarse de que sea suyo para siempre ¿sabes? Quiero que me lleven a bailar, o una romántica cena, una serenata o una caminata a en la playa. En nuestra relación básicamente yo hice el primer movimiento y creo que esta vez le toca a él. — Dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

—Y al parecer tu príncipe azul no hace nada… puede que sea despistado ¿Ya trataste de hablar con él? ¿De darle pequeñas indirectas de lo que quieres?

Kurt volteó a verla y si su mirada estaba llena de odio (no dirigida a ella por suerte) en ese momento lo estaba aún más.

— ¿Indirectas? Hace unos días estábamos viendo Bridezillas y dijo: _"Oh Definitivamente te puedo imaginar así de loco en nuestra boda." _— le dijo Kurt imitando la voz de Blaine. —Obviamente me emocione y le dije: _"¿En Serio? Así que te imaginas nuestra boda… No estaría mal."_ ¿Y sabes que me dijo? —Le preguntó a Marley.

—… ¿No?

—Me dijo: _"¿Bromeas? Creo que necesitamos más tiempo, ¿Tú no?"_ Más tiempo Marley ¡¿Acaso quiere proponerme matrimonio cuando tenga treinta?! ¡No quiero casarme a los treinta! ¿Cuándo voy a tener hijos a los cuarenta? Imagínate cuando vayan a la preparatoria ¡Van a creer que soy su abuelo y no su padre!

Una vez más Kurt respiraba agitadamente por casi perder la respiración con sus palabras, Marley no pudo evitar sonreírle tiernamente. —Lo único que eso muestra es que él necesita tiempo, quizás sean unos meses, dale algo de tiempo, hazle cenas románticas, demuéstrale lo linda que es la vida de pareja para que quiera llevarla más allá, sedúcelo y haz que se enamore una vez más de ti. — Le dijo Marley con una gran sonrisa.

Kurt suspiro y asintió, ella tenía razón… con el tiempo podría hacer cambiar de parecer a Blaine… quizás esos pantalones dorados que guardo de la preparatoria podrían servirle de algo.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar con sus planes malévolos de conquistar al que ya era su novio y vivía en negación la puerta de su oficina se abrió y esta vez fue Unique quien entro con una sonrisa.

—Kurt, acaba de decirme Isabelle que ya te escogió al Fotógrafo para la siguiente línea de ropa interior. ¡No tienes que preocuparte! —le dijo rápidamente la chica al ver a Kurt comenzar a quejarse. —Vi su portafolio y déjame decirte que ese hombre hace un trabajo maravilloso, ha hecho tantas sesiones que ni te lo imaginas. Además ayuda que el chico sea completamente atractivo y adorable. Esta guapísimo, — le dijo la chica con una sonrisa soñadora claramente imaginándose al nuevo fotógrafo que llegaría mañana.

—Está bien, cuando llegue lo pasas al estudio para comenzar con las charlas y ver qué línea queda mejor ¿Cómo se llama tu Adonis? — le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Chandler Kiehl.

* * *

Para cuando Kurt regresó a su departamento ya estaba oscuro, eran apenas las ocho de la noche y sabía que Blaine llegaría a las nueve y media. Le daba la suficiente oportunidad para preparar una pequeña cena romántica. Por suerte aún tenían guardada una botella de champagne en el congelador para un momento especial.

_'Este es un momento especial.'_ Pensó Kurt mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y era recibido por Roquefort. —Hey chico ¿Cómo está el bebe más lindo del mundo? — le dijo Kurt hablándole como si le hablara a un bebé.

— ¡Por Dios Hummel! Eres patético.

El chico caminó rápidamente hacia la sala, en su sillón se encontraba Santana acostada viendo alguna película romántica estúpida y tomándose su champagne directo de la botella.

— ¡Santana! — Le gritó el chico quitándole la botella que para su mala suerte estaba casi vacía y viéndola furioso. — ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi departamento?

— Ya no tenía leche, — le dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros. —Esto es más cerca que ir al supermercado.

—Dudo mucho que esto sea leche, — le dijo tomándose lo poco que quedaba del champagne.

—Perdón, una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando menso lo pensé ya estaba en tu sillón viendo a Julia Roberts… no está tan rica que digamos así que no tienes que enojarte tanto.

Kurt suspiro al ver a su amiga que sin importancia seguía viendo su película.

Después de cinco meses de vivir sola con Kurt la latina no aguanto y corrió rápidamente a los pies de Kurt. Claramente ella no niega pero estaba más que feliz cuando se enteró de que el departamento que estaba junto debajo del suyo estaba a la renta.

Al parecer ya no tenía nada que la atara en los ángeles, su bailarina la había abandonado por un joven rubio que la embarazó al poco tiempo después. No paró de llorar por meses.

Incluso se la pasaba diciéndole a Kurt y a Cooper cuanto los amaba _sin _estar ebria. Así de mal estaba.

Ahora la latina seguía saliendo en ocasiones con chicas pero al parecer no había nada serio aún, había conseguido unirse a alguien más para abrir un salón de belleza en el cual no le iba nada mal.

Era una molestia tener a su amiga que no tenía preocupaciones por invadir los espacios personales, aún recordaba esos momentos en los que entraba al baño y Blaine y él se encontraban a mitad de su ducha… no exactamente bañándose y solo para tomar su pasta de dientes porque a ella se le acabó la suya.

Era como si ver a dos hombres teniendo relaciones fuera algo normal para ella.

Quizás sí lo era, quien sabe que ha hecho esa mujer.

Blaine no pudo verla a los ojos por casi un mes, y no ayudaba nada los comentarios burlescos de la latina cada vez que los veía.

Muchas veces se preguntaba porque eran amigos.

No es que estuviera molesto porque Santana estuviera viviendo cerca de él e invadiera su espacio personal, le exigiera que lavaran su ropa y que se robara su comida en demasiadas ocasiones…. Bueno pensándolo bien si estaba molesto, pero sólo un poco.

A pesar de todo le agradaba tener a uno de sus mejores amigos cerca de él, alguien con quien platicar y quien conociera todo de él.

Y podía decir todo porque ya la Latina lo había visto desnudo… más de cinco veces.

Lo único que faltaba era Cooper.

Rápidamente Kurt pensó en llenar las puertas con sal para alejar esos pensamientos y alejar a Cooper también.

—Santana, — le dijo regresando a la conversación. — ¿No se te ocurrió que quizás esa botella estaba por algo? ¡Planeaba usarla esta noche y tu lo has arruinado! — Le dijo molesto mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón junto a él.

Su gato rápidamente lo abandono para acurrucarse en las piernas de Santana y ronronear inmediatamente.

—Traidor.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Le preguntó la chica interesada.

—No, sólo quería darle a Blaine una sorpresa. — Le dijo con un suspiro.

—Ya habrá más oportunidades Barbie, con que lo esperes desnudo frente a la puerta será más que sorpresa para él. Inténtalo apuesto a que al Hobbit le daría un infarto, si quieres te ayudo a atar un moño de regalo en tu-

— ¡Ok! Satán gracias por tus ideas pero no las necesito. —Le dijo Kurt sonrojado.

—Está bien aburrido… Oye Por cierto ¿Escuchaste la noticia?

— ¿Qué noticia? — le preguntó Kurt confundido.

— Quinn y Puck regresaron de su viaje a las vegas casados… ¿Ya era hora no crees?

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?! —Le dijo Kurt enfadado. — ¿Ahora ellos también? ¡¿Qué les pasa a todo el mundo?! ¿Acaso los matrimonios están a dos por uno o qué?

—Creí que estarías contento, v le dijo Santana confundida. — ¿A ti que bicho te picó?

—El bicho de la amargura y de la soledad.

Santana suspiró y lo vio enfadada. —Me voy de aquí antes de que te pongas como telenovela de las nueve. Nos veos mañana, por cierto Ya no tienes Nutella, se acabó tu cereal… ¡A y gracias por pagar mi recibo del agua!

— Yo no pagué ningún recibo tuyo. — Le dijo Kurt confundido.

—Eso crees tú, — le dijo la latina sonriendo antes de salir.

Cuando la latina se fue del departamento Kurt suspiró y volteó a ver a su gato quien lo veía desde el otro extremo del sillón.

— ¿En verdad sueno a telenovela de las nueve?

El gato sólo se levantó y se fue a buscar alguno de sus juguetes.

— ¡Ni el gato quiere estar conmigo! ¡Bien! ¡Vete! ¡Pero cuando regreses Yo ya no estaré aquí ¿Me oyes?!... Demonios creo que sí sueno a telenovela.

* * *

— ¡Cariño llegué a casa!

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Blaine entrar al departamento, aun a pesar de estar trabajando casi todo el día el abogado se veía deslumbrante, ni un cabello estaba fuera de sitio… aunque claro eso se debía a la enorme cantidad de gel que colocaba en su cabello todas las mañanas.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — le preguntó Kurt acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

— Cansadísimo, — le dijo Blaine abrazándolo de la cintura. — ¿Puedes creer que llevamos ya casi dos meses haciendo un estúpido contrato? Ambas partes de la compañía no quieren aceptar nada… pero no quiero hablar del trabajo no cuando estoy en casa. — le dijo comenzando a abrazar el cuello del castaño.

— ¿No quieres cenar algo? — le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar los sonidos de placer al sentir los besos de Blaine.

—A ti.

Kurt rió un poco al sentir las manos de Blaine comenzar a moverse bajo su camisa, pero a pesar del placer enorme de estar al lado de Blaine se separó.

—Por mucho que me guste tú idea, sé que no has comido nada en todo el día, así que no tienes que comer algo.

—No tienes que hacerlo Kurt, —Le dijo Blaine viéndolo casi haciendo puchero. —Apuesto a que tú también vienes cansado, podemos pedir comida.

— ¡Blaine Anderson! Estás loco si crees que voy a volver a pedir comida, ya van tres veces que lo hacemos esta semana ¿sabes lo que le hace eso a mi complexión?

—Cariño, créeme que tu complexión es perfecta.

—Aún así prepararé ensalada. — le dijo Kurt riendo y caminando a la cocina.

La cocina no estaba lejos de la sala, esta tenía unas ventanas que hacían que se conectaran, desde ahí Kurt pudo ver a Blaine acostarse en el sillón después de quitarse el saco y su corbata de moño.

—Puedes dormir un poco si estás cansado, — le dijo Kurt.

—No, estoy bien… ¿Cómo fue tu día? ¿Pasó algo emocionante?

—No mucho, mañana comenzaremos con la sesión de fotos para mi línea de ropa interior.

— ¡Kurt eso es maravilloso! — le dijo Blaine sentándose en el sillón viéndolo con una enorme sonrisa. —Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, en la oficina todos adoran ese traje que me hiciste.

— ¿No se han enfadado? — preguntó Kurt riendo. —Te lo pones casi todos los días.

—No me lo pongo todos los días… y si lo hago es porque tú lo hiciste para mía y es único. Es como llevarte conmigo al trabajo.

—Bueno recuérdame hacerte más para que me lleves seguido y la gente no piense que no tienes dinero para comprarte ropa.

Kurt continuó haciendo la ensalada, en cuestión de minutos ambos ya estaban en la mesa comiendo.

—Marley ya regresó de su luna de miel, — le dijo Kurt simplemente. — Eso me recuerda ¿Sabes la nueva noticia? … al parecer Puck y Quinn regresaron casados de las Vegas ¿puedes creerlo? Que finos.

— ¿En serio? — le preguntó Blaine…. Parecía incluso incómodo. —….arruinan todo. — dijo balbuceando y apenas audible.

— ¿Disculpa? — le preguntó confundido. ¿Acaso acababa de decir que el matrimonio era arruinar algo? ¿Tan en contra estaba del matrimonio?

— ¿Estás bien? —Escuchó a Blaine preguntarle mientras lo veía confundido.

—Claro, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo con una sonrisa tan fingida que ni él se la creía… Blaine al parecer sí. —Sólo estoy feliz por ellos y por la pequeña Beth.

Blaine le sonrió y tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

Cuando terminaron la cena Kurt se llevó los platos a la cocina y los colocó en el lavabo, inmediatamente sintió los brazos de Blaine rodearle la cintura y sus labios besar su cuello.

—Me encanta tu piel, — le dijo suavemente mientras lo besaba.

Una vez más las manos de Blaine se perdían en su camisa dándole placenteros escalofríos al castaño.

—Blaine no delante de Roquefort, que va a pensar de sus padres.

Ambos chicos voltearon a la sala, donde podían ver a su gato acostado en el sillón viéndolos atentamente.

—Es hora de dormir Roquefort. — le gritó Blaine al gato que no se movió ni un centímetro. —Creo que tenemos un gato voyeurista, — le dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Quieres darle un espectáculo?

— ¿Quieres dormir en la sala? — le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa sarcástica. —Además estás loco si crees que pasará algo en mi cocina, aquí sólo PG-13.

—Eso no lo dijiste cuando estaba de rodillas hace una semana y estabas dentro de mi boca. — le dijo Blaine al oído.

—Fue sólo una vez y nada más, — le dijo Kurt sonrojado. —Si fuera tu no lo comentaría de nuevo si es que quieres hacer algo esta noche.

—Soy una tumba, — le dijo Blaine riendo y tomando su mano comenzándolo a jalar a su habitación.

Estar con Blaine nunca era aburrido, no importaba que tan….vainilla fuera su noche Blaine no paraba de sorprenderlo.

Además de que siempre el abogado lo sujetaba con una firmeza y posesividad que lo hacía temblar de placer, cada vez que lo tomaba realmente lo hacía sentir suyo.

—No sabes cuánto moría por tocarte, cuánto pensaba en ti en la oficina.

Blaine besaba su pecho, poniéndole más atención a sus pezones, sus manos bajaban por sus piernas, ambos estaban desnudos. Blaine estaba arriba de él y podía perfectamente sentir cada línea de su cuerpo.

Aún a pesar de no hacer tanto ejercicio el abogado se mantenía tan torneado que cada vez que Kurt lo veía babeaba y lo envidiaba a la vez.

—Blaine, — le dijo con su voz llena de deseo tomándolo de sus cabellos zafándolos de su prisión de gel. —Por favor, por favor Blaine. — No sabía por qué era que rogaba, sólo sabía que necesitaba más-

Blaine quien ya estaba besando su abdomen levantó la vista y lo vio con una sonrisa pícara, para después continuar su recorrido a es aparte que lo llenaba de placer.

Kurt no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito lleno de placer al sentir la boca de Blaine tomarlo por completo, succionado y lamiendo tan deliciosamente.

Estaba tan perdido en ese placer la sensación de los labios de Blaine que trató en sentir los dedos de Blaine comenzar a introducirse en el suavemente.

— ¡Oh por dios Blaine! — dijo Kurt arqueando su espalda y tratando de introducirse más a esa boca que lo estaba torturando. —Si sigues con eso terminaré Blaine, quiero tenerte dentro de mí, terminar contigo dentro… por favor.

Blaine se separó de él y dejó escapar un gemido de placer, sus ojos lo veían con intensidad tan oscuros por el deseo.

Blaine se acercó de nuevo a sus brazos y lo besó intensamente, Kurt se pudo probar a sí mismo y eso lo excitó aún más, arqueaba su espalda para sentir la fricción de sus erecciones juntas.

Blaine tomó el lubricante que estaba sobre el buró, sin dejar de besar a Kurt bajó su mano y tomó las dos erecciones apretándolas y llevando su mano de arriba abajo.

Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido de placer, Blaine en especial veía a Kurt intensamente. —Me encanta verte así, v le dijo Blaine jadeando y sin dejar de mover su mano. Saber que sólo yo puedo llenarte de placer… sólo yo puedo hacer que te deshagas completamente, — le dijo lamiendo su cuello donde una gota de sudor comenzaba a bajar de este. —Sólo yo.

— ¡Blaine! — le dijo Kurt enfadado. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba ya? ¿Qué no podía esperar?

Blaine rió y soltó sus miembros, abrió la botella de lubricante y coloco una generosa cantidad en sus manos, lentamente comenzó a prepararlo, primero comenzó con un dedo y después otro, abriéndolo y buscando por ese pequeño punto de placer.

Kurt jadeaba cuando Blaine llevaba tres dedos, no podía esperar más, estaba muriendo de placer.

—Estoy listo Blaine por favor… ¡Te necesito!

—Eres un desesperado, — le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Se cubrió su miembro con lubricante, no importa de la forma en que lo hicieran ni el lugar donde lo hicieran Blaine se preocupaba de nunca lastimar a Kurt, algo que Kurt también hacía con él.

Sentir a Blaine era la sensación más perfecta del mundo, ambos raramente usaban condón, lo que más les gustaba era esa sensación de sentirse unidos completamente si ninguna otra barrera, era el único momento donde a Kurt no le importaba ensuciar sus sabanas importadas.

Los gemidos de Kurt se hacían más fuertes cada vez que Blaine tocaba ese punto de placer, poco a poco las caderas de Blaine tomaban velocidad hasta que casi parecerían que lo rompería de la intensidad en la que se estaba moviendo. Tan fuerte y tan preciso.

— ¡Oh Blaine! ¡Blaine!

—Me encantas, — le dijo Blaine besándolo, ambos respiraban agitadamente, sus cuerpos estaban completamente sudados sus cabellos se adherían a sus frentes. —Oh Kurt…

Blaine tomó su miembro con su mano y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo, rápidamente comenzó a sentir como ese fuego en su abdomen se hacía más intensó hasta que no pudo más y terminó gritando fuertemente el nombre de Blaine, una vez más le había hecho ver estrellas.

El ver a Kurt terminar y desplomarse tan sensualmente fue lo que hizo que Blaine terminara dentro de él con un gemido largo, el movimiento de sus caderas se hizo más lento y hasta que ya no tenía nada mas, se salió de Kurt disfrutando el obsceno _'plop'_ que se escuchó.

Kurt estaba viendo al techo respirando agitadamente y con una sonrisa aflojerada.

—Me encanta verte así, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, acostándose junto a él.

— ¿Blaine? …— le preguntó con timidez el castaño. —Llevamos ya dos años y medio juntos… no crees que ¿podemos avanzar a algo más?

Blaine lo vio confundido por unos segundos y después sonrió enormemente. — ¿Te refieres a eso de BDSM? No lo sé Kurt eso no es mi estilo… si te gusta podemos probarlo.

Kurt lo vio por unos segundos y después se dio la vuelta indignado tomando su celular del buró de su lado y comenzando a escribir.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le pregunto Blaine confundido.

—Estoy poniendo un recordatorio en mi celular. Necesito ir a comprar unos gatos. — le dijo indignado y sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué queremos más gatos? ¡Ya tenemos uno! Que si bien la mayoría del tiempo no nos hace caso pero cuenta.

—Tú no necesitas más gatos Blaine Yo sí, — le dijo levantándose ligeramente para apagar la lámpara de su lado de la habitación. —Ahora si me disculpas tengo sueño.

Blaine lo vio confundido mientras escuchaba a Kurt murmurar acerca de vagos y orines, no fue hasta unos minutos después que cayó dormido cuando volteó a ver su closet con una sonrisa.

En especial veía a uno de sus cajones donde guardaba algo muy especial.

—… Quizás mañana, —Murmuro antes de apagar la lámpara de su lado y unirse a Kurt en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo con pequeño smut hahaha buena forma de comenzar.

En fin en el siguiente capitulo siguen las aventuras y aparecerán nuevos personajes.

Espero sus comentarios!

Lindo día y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está un capítulo más que espero les guste.

Agradezco muchísimo la respuesta que tuvo el capitulo anterior y el recibimiento que tiene esta nueva historia. Mil gracias!

En el capitulo anterior mencione algo sobre la relación vainilla. Aclaro.

Cuando alguien dice que su relación es vainilla es porque es una relación convencional y algo típico, sin nada que pueda hacer la relación algo más _interesante, _es siempre lo mismo.

Espero se haya entendido.

Bueno los dejo con este capítulo que espero disfruten.

Canción del capítulo:

**Don't You - Darren Criss**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

—Alguien viene muy contento el día de hoy.

Kurt sonrió al ver a Isabelle que lo veía con una sonrisa. —Pero claro es un buen día, estamos a punto de terminar con la campaña de los nuevos diseños, tendré vacaciones muy pronto.

—Y te acostaste con tu novio, — le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Soy tan obvio?

—Sólo un poco, — le dijo al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del que alguna vez fue su pupilo. —Bien, el fotógrafo ya está en el estudio, los modelos están listos… ten paciencia con Chandler ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es exigente? — le preguntó Kurt confundido.

—No, habla hasta por los codos, jamás le para la boca. Tengo que admitir que sus fotografías son geniales pero el chico…

—Creo que podré con él, — le dijo Kurt riendo.

En el tiempo que Kurt llevaba trabajando ahí no sólo se había hecho fama por los modelos que comenzaba a presentar sino también por la seriedad y la calidad de su trabajo. Jamás había quedado mal con sus reportajes y mucho menos con los diseños.

La línea de ropa interior era para presentarse en la página web y en la revista del siguiente mes. Era importante ya contar con las fotografías para saber que piezas iban a poner en el reportaje.

De aquí dependía su futuro.

El estudio fotográfico ya estaba lleno, por donde quiera que mirara había hombres en ropa interior, caucásicos, hombres de color, latinos, asiáticos, etc.

Todos llevaban marcas diferentes, Calvin Klein, D&G, Marc Jacobs, Alexander McQueen el saber que su marca Pavarotti (¡Por supuesto que no tiene que ver con la adorable mascota monstruo de su novio! ¿Quién dijo semejante mentira?) Estuviera en esa misma presentación lo hacía querer tirarse al suelo y llorar de felicidad.

— Tú debes ser Kurt Hummel, — le dijo una voz a su espalda.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver al fotógrafo, definitivamente este parecía todos menos un fotógrafo, llevaba una gorra negra y unos enormes lentes de mismo color, su cámara la llevaba cargada y tenía una enorme sonrisa.

Tenía un aspecto tierno, era como si vieras a un escritor bohemio en lugar de un fotógrafo de ropa interior.

—Tú debes de ser Chandler, — le dijo el extendiendo su mano.

—No sabes lo maravillado que estaba cuando me dijeron que no solo estabas aquí para organizar el reportaje si no porque también tienes una línea que presentar. ¡Es grandioso! ¡Eres grandioso! ¿No es todo grandioso?

—Sí, grandioso. — le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa algo fingida.

A las tres horas Kurt se quería dar un tiro, las luces de los reflectores calentaban la habitación de una manera insoportable, a la hora no le importó la moda y se quitó su saco y su chaleco. Se quitaría la camisa pero no tenía tanto calor para arriesgar su empleo.

Y Chandler… Chandler lo hacía todo peor. ¿Cómo podía una persona comenzar a hablar de la moda en parís para que a los treinta minutos hablara del peligro de extinción de las ranas? ¿¡Como?!

Ya comprendía a Isabelle cuando decía que hablaba hasta por los codos.

—...Y yo le dije Kim ¿en serio quieres que te fotografíen así? Tu sabes cómo son los medios con las mujeres como tú que solo dependen de la imagen y no del talento. ¡Richard date la vuelta a la derecha! Mira fijamente, eso es un poco más seductor… perfecto… ¿En que estaba? — Preguntó viendo a Kurt quien sólo lo veía esforzándose por no rodar los ojos o meterle un calcetín en la cabeza. — ¡O sí! Entonces ella me dijo que no le importaba ¿Puedes creerlo? Se comporta como si fuera de la realeza, hablando de eso ¿Viste el vestido de Kate? ¡ .DIOS! yo di un grito y no podía parar de saltar, súper grandioso….

Kurt suspiraba profundamente… no podía matar a su fotógrafo ¡¿Qué diría la gente!? ¡Su reportaje quedaría a medias! … además que aún no fotografiaba sus modelos… esa era la principal razón…

Un pequeño alivio llegó al escuchar sonar su celular y al ver que era Blaine se fue a una esquina a contestar sin importarle dejar a Chandler con la palabra en la boca.

—No te puedes imaginar el día que estoy teniendo, — le dijo quejándose Kurt.

—Hola amor, te quiero yo también, — le dijo Blaine burlándose. — ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, — le dijo Kurt haciendo puchero. —Estamos con las sesiones fotográficas de los modelos. — le dijo con un suspiro. —llevamos horas y ya quiero largarme. No es uno de mis mejores días definitivamente.

—Kurt, — le dijo Blaine riendo. —Estas en una habitación llena de hombres casi desnudos, con pechos y piernas fornidas y probablemente con las facciones más atractivas que pudieran existir… ¿Y no tienes un buen día?

—Bueno ya que lo mencionas así no está nada mal, — le dijo Kurt riendo.

— ¡Hey! Ahora el que no tiene un buen día soy yo. — le dijo Blaine molesto haciéndolo reír. —Ya no me está gustando eso de que tengas que vestir a hombres atractivos.

Kurt rió y negó con la cabeza aún a pesar de que Blaine no podía verlo. —No tienes que preocuparte… no es como si les estuviera viendo esos maravillosos pectorales que se llenan de sudor de vez en cuanto por la luz de los reflectores, o lo bien que se marcan sus piernas con las poses.

— ¡KURT! ¡Voy a ya en este mismo instante! — le dijo Blaine en tono de broma pero Kurt podía notar una clara sinceridad en sus palabras… al igual que los celos.

—Tranquilo, sólo bromeo, tú sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti. Y que no hay un cuerpo más atractivo y sexy que el tuyo.

—Bueno a decir verdad sí tengo un buen cuerpo. Estoy seguro que mejor que el de todos esos modelos feos de ahí.

—Claaaro, — le dijo riendo Kurt.

Más sin embargo Blaine tenía razón. Sí lo quisiera pudiera hacerle competencia a más de la mistad de estos modelos y ganaría sin dudarlo, era una belleza sin igual.

'_Mi belleza'_ Pensó con una sonrisa altanera.

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sean pectorales? — preguntó Blaine enfadado.

—Podemos hablar de sus traseros. — le dijo Kurt riendo, disfrutando el quejido que causaron sus palabras, Kurt se podía imaginar a Blaine a mitad de su oficina haciendo berrinche. —Sólo bromeo, tengo que distraerme un poco para no aventarme por la ventana.

— ¿Es muy pesado? — le preguntó Blaine ya sin bromas.

—Un poco, tener que organizarlos, seleccionar las mejores luces y los fondos, lidiar con personas que creen que están hechas de oro, lidiar con otras personas, la presión de tener que terminar todo hoy…— suspiró y cerró sus ojos fuertemente para tratar de bajar los niveles de estrés. —Creo que es más que un poco pesado.

—Puedo hablarte en unas horas más— le dijo Blaine suavemente. —No me gusta interrumpir tu trabajo.

— ¡No! No en verdad no hay problema, necesito un descanso de toda esta locura.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Definitivamente… mejor dime ¿Para qué me hablabas? ¿Acaso querías escuchar mi dulce voz, cual ángel en el cielo?

—Así es mi querido fulgor de la mañana que se alimenta con las llamas de mi eterna pasión.

Ambos rieron de inmediatamente.

—Eso fue ridículo Blaine ¿Fulgor der la mañana? ¿En serio?

— ¡Hey! Eso fue mejor que tu voz angelical.

— ¡Si tengo voz angelical! — le dijo ofendido pero riendo de todas maneras.

—Oh lo sé… especialmente cuando sacas ese gritito mientras te beso en cuello.

— ¡Blaine! — gritó Kurt comenzando a sonrojarse y viendo a su alrededor como si alguien pudiera escuchar su conversación.

—Está bien… Llamaba para decirte que voy a pasar por ti, — le dijo con una sonrisa. —Pienso que podemos irnos caminando hasta el departamento tomados de la mano. Hace mucho que no hacemos eso.

—No suena mal, — le dijo Kurt suspirando con una sonrisa. —Te estaré esperando afuera.

—Es una cita mi fulgor.

—Nos vemos Blaine. — le dijo Kurt riendo antes de terminar la llamada.

Regresó al trabajo con una sonrisa, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para aguantar hasta la noche.

— ¿Llamada del trabajo? — le preguntó Chandler viéndolo de reojo.

—Era mi novio, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

— ¿En serio?... ¿Cuánto llevan? — le preguntó Chandler con un tono extraño y poniendo más atención de la que debería.

—Dos años y medio, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

—Se ve que lo mas, — le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—… No lo sé… y no tiene importancia.

— ¡Claro que sí! Nosotros no nos estamos haciendo jóvenes y ya sabes lo que dicen de los gays que son solteros a los treinta.

— ¿Qué es lo que dicen? — le preguntó Kurt confundido y temeroso.

—Dime ¿Acaso has asistido a la boda de alguna persona Gay mayor de treinta? — le preguntó Chandler como si su pregunta fuera la mas boba pregunta que se pudiera hacer.

—… ¿No? — En parte era cierto… no había asistido a _ninguna _boda gay.

— ¡Exacto! — le dijo Chandler con una sonrisa. —Es porque No hay bodas después de los treinta. ¡Nadie quiere a un gay mayor de treinta años! Todo mundo sabe que es ahí cuando te vuelves un Gay desesperado.

—… ¿En Serio?

Kurt trago saliva ¿Cuándo se le había secado su garganta? Sentía que le faltaba aire… ¿en verdad decían eso?

_¡Nadie quiere a un gay mayor de treinta años! Todo mundo sabe que es ahí cuando te vuelves un Gay desesperado._

—Oh por dios… —dijo Kurt sin aliento.

— ¿Qué tienes? — le preguntó Chandler. —Estás algo tímido.

—….Cumpliré veintinueve en unos meses.

—Ouch. — le dijo Chandler haciendo una mueca de dolor. —Creo que alguien se debe de apurar…. ¡Georgie más energía cariño! No estás en el supermercado.

Alguien se tiene que apurar…. Y pronto.

* * *

Cuando terminó por fin bajó al primer piso después de despedirse de todos, una vez más se había puesto su saco y su saco que había perdido hace unas horas a causa del calor.

— ¿Te vas a casa?

Con un pequeño brinco Kurt se dio la vuelta y vio a Chandler que se le acercaba con una sonrisa.

—Sí, —le dijo Kurt sonriendo. —Mi novio pasara por mí

— ¡Que romántico!... supongo que no nos veremos hasta mañana, Oh eso me recuerda ¿Podrías darme tu numero? Quiero tenerlo por si algo sucede con las fotos. — Chandler le dio su celular con una sonrisa y una mirada intensa la cual el castaño no presto atención.

—Claro. — Le dijo Kurt sonriendo y comenzando a introducir su teléfono en la memoria del celular. —Si hay algo malo con las fotografías o algún cambio que sea necesario hacer, no dudes en llamarme.

—Desde luego.

Kurt le sonrió al ver que el chico guardaba su celular y tomaba una de sus cámaras en la mano. ¿Por qué no se iba?

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó Kurt confundido.

—Es sólo que hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace horas. — le dijo Chandler sonriendo.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera preguntar '¿Qué?' sintió la cegadora luz del flash aturdiéndolo.

— ¿Acaso me tomaste una fotografía? — le pregunto confundido y molesto.

— ¡Lo siento! — le dijo Chandler como si nada. — No pude evitarlo, tus ojos son hermosos. — le dijo el sonriendo antes de ver los resultados en la cámara. —Sí, perfecto... Bueno supongo que nos vemos mañana ¡Adiós Kurt!

Kurt lo vio marcharse confundido ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba trabajar con los raros? Pensaba con disgusto mientras se acomodaba su ropa y no trataba de pensar en las palabras del fotógrafo.

Eran sólo mentiras, nada más que mentiras y sus mentiras no tenían por qué afectarle y ni tenían que ocasionar que quisiera gritar como loco mientras robaba alguna joyería en busca del perfecto anillo de compromiso.

— ¡Kurt!

— ¡Blaine! —Gritó el contento al ver a Blaine acercarse a él con una gran sonrisa… ¡¿Y con un ramo de flores?! — ¿Y esto? —Le preguntó emocionado al ver las flores, era un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas y amarillas.

—Esto es para recordarte lo mucho que te amo, — le dijo el acercándose para besar firmemente sus labios. —Y para que sepas que los únicos pectorales y él único trasero que debes ver es el mío y nada más.

—Créeme mi amor, me has arruinado para otros hombres, — le dijo Kurt riendo. — ¿Nos vamos?

— Desde luego.

A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo en su relación Kurt extrañaba los momentos como este.

Momentos en los que no importaba nada más que ellos dos, estar relajados y simplemente disfrutar de la relación, momentos sensuales donde sólo tenían un simple toque de sus manos.

—Es una linda noche, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo mientras sentía la brisa sobre su cara.

—Es la noche perfecta, — le dijo Blaine con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Perfecta? — le preguntó Kurt confundido. — ¿Perfecta para qué?

—No comas ansias, tengo una sorpresa esperando en el departamento.

— ¡No me gustan las sorpresas! — le dijo Kurt haciendo puchero.

—Lo sé, — le dijo Blaine deteniéndose para darse la vuelta y darle un pequeño beso. —Pero esta… esta te va a encantar.

Con una enorme sonrisa los dos novios continuaron el camino hacia su departamento, las esperanzas que tenía Kurt en ese momento eran tan altas que sentía que podía volar de la alegría.

Sentía que lo que tanto estaba buscando estaba en el departamento.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Kurt sentía el palpitar de su corazón fuertemente sobre su pecho. Las manos le sudaban tanto que tenía miedo de empapar sus pantalones.

Justo detrás de esta puerta estaba lo que estaba esperando.

Justo detrás de esa puerta estaba.

— ¿COOPER?!

— ¡Hey pero si son los súper Gaytásticos!

Kurt tenía la boca abierta, enfrente de él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su 'cuñado' viéndolos con una sonrisa y un champagne en su mano.

Al lado de él se encontraba una hermosa chica rubia, con una copa en la mano y una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Que onda! — les dijo la chica.

Esa chica no era nada más y nada menos que Holly Holliday, una despampanante mujer que conoció según Cooper en una de sus firmas de Autógrafos, al parecer la chica se quitó la blusa para llamar su atención y fue amor a primera vista.

¿Qué más se puede esperar de Cooper?

No era una relación mala o algo así, al contrario Kurt creía que Holly era el Ying del Yang de Cooper, jamás había conocido a alguien tan simpáticamente loca como ella.

Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que la conoció.

_Había llegado a Los ángeles de visita a recoger lo último que le quedaba de sus cosas, algo de ropa y sobre todo documentos. _

_En cuanto entró a su antiguo departamento sabía que algo estaba mal. Las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas para ser un lugar donde vivía aquel loco actor._

_La sorpresa se la llevó al entrar a la que era su antigua habitación. _

_En el suelo de rodillas, esposado y completamente desnudo se encontraba Cooper, atrás de él estaba la rubia con el corsette de látex más apretado que jamás hubiera visto en su vida dándole lo que parecían ser latigazos al trasero de Coop. _

— _¡Oh si mi diosa de fuego!_

— _¡Eso es lacayo ríndete a mi pies!_

— _¡HAY DIOS MIO! — Gritó Kurt llevándose sus manos a sus ojos. — ¡Esto no me está pasando! ¡No me puede estar pasando!_

— _¡Kurt! —Gritó Cooper poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose lo mejor que podía con sus manos. —Te esperaba a las 3._

— _¡Son las tres! —Le gritó el chico molesto._

—_Pero no estas tres._

— _¿Qué otras tres Cooper? ¿Tres de la mañana? ¡Nadie viaja a las tres de la mañana!_

— _¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Kurt? —Le preguntó la chica con una enorme sonrisa, al parecer no tenía ningún problema con el haber sido descubierta en una situación como esa. _

— _¿Te contó sobre mí? —Le preguntó el viéndola aún con timidez y algo de confusión. Cooper jamás le contaba algo sobre su vida a sus amoríos. _

— _¡Pero Claro! — le dijo ella alegremente. —Sé todo sobre su compañero Gay que estaba enamorado de él y tuvo que mudarse por no poder resistir su amor no correspondido, es muy lindo de su parte que te haya dejado llevarse recuerdos suyos. _

— _¿¡DISCULPA?! —Gritó Kurt volteando a ver a Cooper Quien solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y se cubría sus partes tratando se arrinconarse. —Oh más vale que te cubras bien Cooper ¡Porque te lo moleré a golpes!_

— _¡No Kurt! ¡No! Recuerda que la violencia no es buena, ¡No por favor Kurt! ¡Recuerda lo mucho que me amas! ¡ME AMAAAAAS!_

No era uno de sus mejores recuerdos para ser sinceros, era algo que no había superado y el cual no estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo.

Para sorpresa de todos Cooper logró estar en una relación estable, llevaba ya ocho meses con ella y por lo visto las cosas no pueden estar mejor.

Lo que lo lleva una vez más a su predicamento.

— ¡¿Cooper?! — dijo molesto viendo sorprendido a Blaine. — ¿Esa es tu sorpresa? ¿COOPER?

— ¡Hey! Soy una increíble sorpresa, —Interfirió el actor.

Blaine por su parte estaba boquiabierto y veía la situación con algo de incredulidad.

—Yo… ha… ¿Si?—Comenzó a decir Blaine.

— ¡Me encantó nuestro recibimiento Blaine! Las flores, y el champagne, ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue nuestra madre verdad? Sabía que esa mujer no se podía guardar nada.

Fue ahí cuando Kurt vip el resto del departamento, había unas rosas en la mesa, una hielera que contenía el alcohol que ya consumían y si no se equivocaba podía oler algo delicioso en el horno.

¿Sería pato?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Le preguntó Kurt confundido. — ¿Por qué debería Blaine de recibirte de esta manera? ¿Blaine de que habla tu hermano?

—Yo, no…

Blaine estaba nervioso y más que nada confundido viendo a las tres personas sin nada que decir.

— ¿¡No se lo has dicho!?

— ¿Decirme que?

Holly tomó la mano de Cooper y ambos vieron a Kurt con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Nos vamos a Casar!

— ¿QUE?

—Wow, — dijo Blaine.

— ¿Cómo que Wow? — le dijo Kurt molesto… No más bien furioso — ¿Sabías que Cooper iba a casarse y no me lo dijiste? ¡Y encima de eso les planeas esta cena y me dejas a mi solo pensando… ¿Saben qué? Ahora vuelvo.

Los tres voltearon como Kurt caminó a su habitación cerrando fuertemente a puerta tras él.

— ¡HIJO DE TODA TU !%&! ¡ERES UN $%&/!

Los tres veían sus alrededores incómodamente maravillándose de la potencia de los pulmones del castaño

—Está feliz — le dijo Cooper con una sonrisa a Holly.

Veinte o quizás treinta minutos más tarde Kurt salió de la habitación ignorado completamente a Blaine se acercó a la pareja y les dio un abrazo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes! ¿Se quedarán mucho tiempo aquí?

—Bueno pensábamos quedarnos unos días hasta que todos vayamos a Ohio juntos. —Le dijo Cooper tomando la cintura de Holly. —Me muero por que mis padres conozcan bien a mi prometida… que es real esta vez claro.

—Cooper me ha hablado mucho de su hogar, Me dijo sobre su estatura en la ciudad. — le dijo ella sonriéndole a Cooper.

—Cariño creo que sufrirás algunas decepciones en este viaje. — le dijo Kurt viendo fríamente a Cooper. —Bien ya saben dónde pueden dormir, si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto dormido. Buenas noches.

Sin esperar respuesta Kurt caminó a su habitación y cerró tras él la puerta fuertemente.

En la sala Cooper dejó escapar un silbido y volteó a ver a Blaine.

—Creo que alguien dormirá en la sala esta noche.

Blaine lo vio fríamente antes de caminar a su habitación sin sorprenderse mucho de encontrarla cerrada.

— ¡Cooper lo has arruinado todo! — le dijo Blaine molesto mientras caminaba a la sala.

—Tranquilo, ya sabes cómo es Kurt. Se le pasará. Nosotros te dejamos, tenemos _muuucho_ por hacer.

—Coop. — le dijo el suavemente antes de que salieran. —Felicidades.

—Gracias hermano, — le dijo el actor sonriendo sinceramente.

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro al acostarse en el sillón Cooper lo había arruinado todo.

* * *

Kurt se levantó más temprano de lo normal, se arreglo tan rápido que ni siquiera tomó diez minutos todo un record para él.

Al salir no pudo evitar ver a Blaine acostado en el sillón perdido en el mundo de los sueños, el hombre dormía como una roca.

Al verlo ahí dormido tan cómodamente no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro de tristeza y decepción.

Una vez más la vida de Kurt Hummel quedaba arruinada por el futuro matrimonio de alguien más.

La puerta del cuarto de huéspedes se abrió y salió Cooper quien para su sorpresa llevaba puesto unos bóxers,

—Buenos días querubín, — le dijo el actor sentándose en la mesa con una sonrisa. —Por cierto ya no tienes mantequilla de maní. Holly y yo nos la acabamos ayer en la noche.

— ¿Para qué quieres mantequilla de maní en la no- ¡Ewwww! Cooper eres un cerdo.

—¡Hey no puedes criticar hasta que lo pruebes! Te encantará.

Kurt estaba a punto de contestarle cuando vio un pequeño movimiento en la puerta de Cooper.

Era roquefort que salía del cuarto de Cooper.

—Oh por dios Cooper ¡¿Por qué demonios mi gato salió de tu habitación?!

— ¡Hey yo no sabía que estaba ahí! ¡En verdad no sé cómo llegó! — le dijo el levantando sus manos tratando de calmarlo.

— ¿Acaso esa es tu única respuesta cuando se involucren animales? — le preguntó Kurt con sarcasmo. — ¡COOPER MI GATO TIENE MANTEQUILLA DE MANI EN LA COLA! … ¡ERES UN CERDO!

Los gritos ocasionaron que Blaine se levantará de un brinco. Por suerte para Cooper eso ocasionó que Kurt olvidara completamente su enojo.

—Ya es tarde, — dijo Kurt viendo su reloj. —Será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos.

Blaine lo llamó suavemente mas sin embargo Kurt no le hizo caso Si pensaba Blaine que lo iba a perdonar por ilusionarlo de esa manera estaba muy equivocado. Necesitaba alejarse del para estar enojado, si lo veía en ese momento con su adorable cabello despeinado y sus ojos de borrego recién nacido y con esa forma tan sensual que saca e labio cuando-

_'¡NO KURT HUMMEL! Estabas furioso con él y lo seguirás estando'. _Pensó el chico mientras caminaba a su trabajo.

Fue entonces cuando lanzó una enorme maldición.

Eran apenas las siete y el entraba a trabajar hasta las nueve. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer por dos horas?

Genial este ya comenzaba a ser no un buen día.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, por fin vemos a Cooper de nuevo y otro personaje nuevo!

Una vez más espero sus comentarios, agradezco a Cimari por sus críticas constructivas, en verdad mil gracias. Espero que en este fic ya haya corregido un poco tus observaciones. De nuevo gracias!

No olviden en dejarme sus comentarios!

De nuevo gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí esta otro capítulo más, el cual espero que les guste, les gradezco mucho por sus comentarios, favoritos y por sus follow, en verdad que me hacen sonreír cada vez que los veo.

Bueno como saben no tengo beta así que si ven un error por favor háganmelo saber para corregirlo inmediatamente.

Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como los otros.

Canción del capítulo:

**Misery - Maroon 5/ Glee Cast Version**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Kurt estaba a punto de aventar todas sus cosas por la ventana de la desesperación. Aún estaba molesto, llevaba horas trabajando y no había comido nada, hacía un calor horrible y no podía concentrarse. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde hace una hora.

Si tan sólo existiera un pequeño botón que desapareciera sus problemas.

Dio un suspiro acalorado y se recargó en la silla, en verdad necesitaba ese botón en esos momentos.

— ¿Se puede?

Trató de no gritar al escuchar esa voz. Volteó hacia la puerta y vio a Blaine quien lo veía con una sonrisa esperanzada y con unas margaritas en la mano.

— ¿Flores de nuevo? — le preguntó Kurt con sarcasmo. —No me vas a decir que Cooper va a ser papá ¿O sí?

Blaine entró completamente a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras él con un suspiro.

—Kurt se que debes estar molesto pero-

—No Blaine ¿Sabes qué? No estoy molesto. — le dijo con una sonrisa fingida. —Todo fue mi culpa por pensar otras cosas. Tú solo querías hacer un buen detalle para tu hermano. Yo sólo estaba sorprendido, eso es todo.

—Kurt, — le dijo Blaine con un tono casi miserable. —Yo no planee lo de Cooper, tienes que creerme.

— ¡Pero desde luego que te creo Blaine! Tu no tenías por que organizar su compromiso, parece que _ al menos_ habrá una boda para los Andersons en poco tiempo. Que afortunado es Cooper ¿No lo crees?

Kurt jamás en la vida había sonreído tan fingidamente, Blaine trataba de tomar su mano pero Kurt lo esquivaba cada vez, estaba molesto… pero lo estaba más consigo mismo. Por ilusionarse al creer que Blaine cumpliría sus fantasías y sueños… como cualquier película infantil.

Y la vida de Kurt definitivamente no era una película… si lo fuera tendría un mejor guardarropa y a Julie Andrews dándole consejos en la noche.

— ¿En qué piensas? — le preguntó Blaine confundido.

—En Julie Andrews de hecho… creo que es la abuela que nunca conocí.

—Ok… ¿Entonces supongo que no estás enojado? — le preguntó Blaine aún sabiendo perfectamente que Kurt estaba molesto. En esos casos sabía que era mejor esperar. — ¿Iras con nosotros a cenar esta noche verdad? Hice reservaciones para ese lugar italiano que tanto te gusta. — le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Que bien, — le dijo Kurt sin interés.

Blaine suspiró y lo vio por unos segundos, hizo un esfuerzo por volver a tomar su mano pero esta vez fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió casi de golpe.

— ¡Hola Kurtie!

Ambos voltearon a la puerta al escuchar la voz chillona, acababa de entrar Chandler con una gran sonrisa y caminando directamente al castaño, por primera vez en la vida Blaine se sintió un mueble.

— ¡Hey Chandler! — le dijo Kurt bastante alegre. — ¿Cómo estás?

— De Maravilla, sabes todas las fotos salieron perfectas, pero tendremos que hacer algunas mas, para cambiar modelos y temporadas..

— ¡Es grandioso! — le dijo Kurt sonriendo mientras trataba de no enterrarse una de sus plumas en el ojo.

— ¡Lo SE! — gritó Chandler aturdiendo sus oídos. —No sabes cómo me alegra la noticia Kurtsie….Oh… ¿Y tu quien eres?

Chandler volteó a ver a Blaine de pies a cabeza con una mirada no muy agradable. Blaine mientras tanto lo vio con una enorme sonrisa y volteó a ver a Kurt quien lo veía enfadado.

—Él es sólo Blaine, — le dijo Kurt antes de que Blaine pudiera decir algo. —Ahora Chandler ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a comer a ese lindo restaurant de comida japonesa mientras hablamos de _todos los modelos en ropa interior que vimos ayer_. — dijo Kurt volteando a ver fijamente a Blaine quien lo veía tratando de no hacer puchero.

— ¡ME ENCANTA LA IDEA! — gritó Chandler. — ¿Viste al pelirrojo? Parecía que tenía abdominales de acero. Lo que no daría por recorrer mi lengua por todo su-

—Ok Chandler, hablamos en la comida… no hagas que te demanden por acoso sexual, — dijo Kurt comenzando a llevarlo a la puerta.

— ¡Kurt! — le dijo Blaine antes de que saliera, tomándolo de su mano. —Pasaré por ti en la noche ¿Sí?

Kurt lo vio intensamente, su otra mano estaba cerrada en un apretado puño y era más que claro que se mordía los labios para no hablar de más. Había logrado lo que quería y lo había hecho enojar… y más que eso ¿Blaine se veía furioso! Más sin embargo sabía que no haría nada al respecto.

Al fin de cuentas es la venganza a la que tiene derecho.

—Está bien, — le dijo con un suspiro.

— ¡Nos vemos sólo Blaine!

— ¡Nos vemos cabeza de pene! — le gritó Blaine entre dientes.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada, —escucho a Kurt decirle mientras llegaban al elevador. —Que es una pena que no nos acompañe.

— ¡No Amor! ¡No le dije eso! — gritó Blaine alegrándose al alcanzar el grito de enojo de Kurt antes de que este subiera al elevador.

Bien, Kurt estaba en todo su derecho en tratarlo mal por lo que pasó y dejaría que lo tratara mal sin ningún problema, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que dejaría que alguien como el tal Chandler coqueteara con su novio así como así.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era? ¿Acaso no sabía que el estilo de pervertido y acosador ya pasó de moda?

Blaine estaba ahora ya furioso… sólo eso… para nada celoso.

— ¡Espero que se te atore Nemo en la garganta! — gritó Blaine enojado. Volteando a ver al pasillo.

A unos metros de ahí Marley lo vio sorprendida con su cuchillo cerca de la boca. —Estoy comiendo pollo.

—Que tengas buen provecho, — le dijo Blaine sonrojado antes de irse.

Hacer enojar a Blaine no valía la pena por esto. Kurt sentía su cabeza estallar de todas las palabras que el chico decía. En verdad ¿¡que no podía callarse por lo menos un momento?! Absolutamente todo era un tema de conversación para él.

Debió tragarse su orgullo y quedarse en su oficina besando a Blaine, pensaba mientras trataba de comer… hasta le había arruinado el apetito.

—…Cuando me dijeron yo pensé lo mismo ¡Oh por dios! Es la mantequilla más barata que he visto, Mi prima compra una que esta deliciosa, siempre que va al súper por ella me habla de lo rica que está, aunque no va mucho porque últimamente tiene un problema en el pie, creo que se fracturo. ¿Puedes creer lo inseguros que son los pisos en algunos lugares?... a un amigo mío-

—Chandler, — le dijo Kurt enfadado. — Come ¿sí? No me importa lo que le haya pasado a tu prima, a tu amigo o incluso al drogadicto del parque. Solo come.

— ¡Haay Kurtie! No tienes que preocuparte por mí, — le dijo con una gran sonrisa. —Siempre guardo mis energías, mi madre dice que era sí desde pequeño porque…

Kurt suspiró y tomó sus palillos con atención. ¿Dolería mucho si se los enterraba en los ojos?

* * *

Blaine por su parte no la pasó tan bien tampoco, llegó a su oficina maldiciendo entre dientes, al verlo su secretaria sabía perfectamente que mejor era dejarlo sólo y tenía mucha razón.

Con un suspiro Blaine sacó se celular y llamó a la única persona que podía ayudarlo en esos momentos.

— _¿Por qué creo que esta no es una llamada amistosa?_

— ¡Weeees! — gritó algo patético el hombre. —Necesito ayuda...

— _¿Ahora qué hiciste? —_ le preguntó su amigo suspirando.

— ¿Por qué crees que yo hice algo malo? ¡Siempre crees que hago mal las cosas!

—_Porque siempre es tu culpa, —_ le dijo Wes dando a entender que su pregunta era tonta. _—Así que por favor ahórrate el discurso y dime que es lo que hiciste mal esta vez._

—A veces me pregunto por qué soy tu amigo, — le dijo Blaine haciendo puchero. —Y esta vez déjame decirte que esta vez yo no tuve la culpa. ¡Cooper arruinó todo!

— _¿Cooper? —_ le preguntó Wes confundido. _— ¿Qué no Coop está en LA?_

— ¡Se supone!... llegó ayer, tenía todo listo para por fin proponerle matrimonio a Kurt, fui por el caminamos tomados de la mano ¡le di flores! Cuando llegamos al departamento estaba Cooper y para el colmo ¡Le acaba de pedir matrimonio a Holly! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ha arruinado todos mis planes!

— _No creo que sea para tanto._

— ¡Lo es! Kurt está enojado conmigo, sé que al igual que yo tenía esperanzas de esta noche, lo conozco no ha parado de darme indirectas de matrimonio desde hace días.

—_No creo que te dé indirectas, más bien eres tú el que lo ve así. _

—Wes, canta la marcha nupcial en la regadera. Creo que eso es una GRAN indirecta.

—_Wow, ustedes dos están traumados con el matrimonio. Enserio Blaine no tienes por qué preocuparte, Cooper está comprometido eso es genial, sorprendente diría yo, en verdad creí que no existiría mujer en la tierra que pudiera con él. Pero eso no es motivo para interrumpir tus planes, lleva a cenar a Kurt a un lugar bonito, tengan una alocada noche de pasión y pídele matrimonio. Ahórrense los dramas y los problemas. _

— ¡¿Estás loco?! No le puedo pedir matrimonio, no ahora, un matrimonio es algo para disfrutar con tu familia y amigos, y claro entre ambos. ¡No vamos a poder disfrutarlo si todos están emocionados con el compromiso de Cooper! ¡Tú conoces a Kurt, Adora ser el centro de atención!... y quiero darle eso… ahora sólo está enojado y comiendo sushi con un pene.

—… _¿Disculpa?_

—…. Olvídalo… lo único que quería era hablar con alguien. — le dijo Blaine suspirando.

— _¿Qué es lo que harás?_

—Bueno conociendo a Kurt me torturara por varios días, tendré que hacerme a la idea que me bañaré con agua fría por varios días y mi comida estará o quemada, o muy picante ó salada.

—_Y conociendo tu amor por el te la comerás de todos modos._

—Claro…. Y no me importaría… al fin de cuentas me lo merezco… Lo único que hay que hacer es disfrutar el compromiso de Cooper, apoyarlo y una vez que pase todo, le pediré a Kurt que se case conmigo.

— _¡¿Vas a esperarte todo ese tiempo para pedirle matrimonio?!_

— ¡Quiero que mi hombre sea el centro de atención y tenga la felicidad que se merece!

—_Bueno quien sabe si __**tu hombre**__ va estar contengo con esa decisión. — le dijo Wes con un suspiro. _

—Enamorare a Kurt cada día para que no olvide que lo amo, el sabe que lo amo y yo sé que me ama así que no tengo miedo de que nuestra relación pueda tener problemas.

—_Si tú lo dices._

—Ya verás que sí. Llegará el momento en que pueda decirle mi esposo, y hasta entonces le diré que lo amo en cada momento.

* * *

Kurt estaba afuera del edificio cuando vio a Blaine acercarse. Su novio llevaba una enorme sonrisa no había duda de que aún quería alegrar a Kurt.

Justo antes de que llegara Kurt comenzó a caminar, disfrutando al escuchar los pasos de Blaine apresurarse para alcanzarlo.

— ¿…Como te fue en el trabajo? — le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa mientras caminaba rápido para alcanzarlo.

—Bien, — le dijo Kurt sin ponerle atención. —Me la pase _muy bien_ todo el día. — le dijo sonriendo.

—Y… ¿Qué tal tu comida?

Kurt se detuvo y Blaine tuvo que detenerse rápidamente para no chocar contra él. El castaño se dio la vuelta y lo vio molesto.

—Mi comida estuvo genial, me divertí bastante. Lo que me recuerda pedirte que no vuelvas a ofender a alguien de mi trabajo de nuevo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? El imbécil estaba babeando encima de ti. No puedes molestarte por eso.

—Pues si me molesto. Y por favor no me hagas mas enojar que ya tengo bastante por ahora.

Blaine se mordió los labios y no dijo nada al respecto en toda la noche, cuando llegaron al restaurante Cooper y Holly estaban afuera ambos abrazados y murmurando cosas en sus oídos, era una escena bastante linda y romántica.

— ¡Hola chicos! — les dijo Holly en cuanto los vio llegar. —Estábamos esperándolos ¿están listos para cenar?

—Claro Holly, perdón por hacerlos esperar. — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

El lugar era bastante caro y se localizaba en una exclusiva zona de la ciudad, era una suerte en realidad que el dueño fuera uno de los clientes de Blaine, aún ambos comenzaban a hacerse nombre en la ciudad, de otra forma entrar a un restaurante de estos era imposible.

Era un restaurante bellísimo y la comida estaba exquisita, con músicos en vivo y con suerte se podría ver a una que otra celebridad.

— Bienvenidos, — les dijo su mesero llevándolos a una de las mesas en el centro.

Kurt se sentó delante de Blaine quien no paraba de mirarlo como borrego a medio morir.

— ¿Gustarían elegir algo de nuestra variedad de vinos? — les preguntó el mesero amablemente.

—Trenos el vino más caro que tengas, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa rápidamente.

— ¿Están seguros? — les preguntó el mesero. Al fin de cuentas su vino más caro tenía un valor de doce mil dólares.

— ¡Desde luego! — le dijo Kurt sin dejar de sonreír. — ¿No hay problema o si Blaine?

Blaine le sonrió, era más que obvio que podía pagar eso y más, más sin embargo Blaine odiaba desperdiciar el dinero en cosas que no valían la pena. — ¡Para nada mi amor! Si vino quieres, vino tendrás.

—No, yo no quiero beber. — le dijo el viendo su carta de forma aburrida. — ¡Holly! Dinos ¿Cómo te ha ido con el trabajo.

—No me puedo quejar, — le dijo ella con una sonrisa. —Terminé de cubrir las clases en la preparatoria así que ahora estoy dando clases en un gimnasio particular.

— ¿Oh estas dando clases de aerobics nuevamente? — le preguntó Blaine interesado.

—No, eso ya fue cosa del pasado. Ahora estoy dando algo novedoso y útil, es todo un hit.

— ¿Qué es? — le preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.

—Karate para personas de la tercera edad, — les dijo con una enorme sonrisa. —'¡Por qué no necesitas una buena columna vertebrar para ser una máquina asesina!' ese es el slogan.

—Wow…— comenzó a decir Blaine.

—Es algo largo… qué bueno que tengas clientes.

—Sí, y hasta ahora ninguna fractura.

—Mi Holly es un genio en los negocios, — les dijo Cooper sonriendo orgullosamente. —saben estamos planeando en lanzar un nuevo producto para los adultos mayores, una máquina que muele la comida por ti.

—Estoy seguro que eso ya existe Coop, — le dijo Kurt. —Se llama licuadora.

— Si pero la licuadora los muele demasiado, — le dijo Cooper emocionado. —nuestra maquina lo molería lo suficiente como para que parezca que alguien lo masticara por ti.

—Eso es asqueroso, — le dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca. —Jamás pensé decir esto pero deberías quedarte en la actuación.

— ¡Es ingenioso hermano! Tienes que ver más allá…. Sólo imagínatelo.

—Si me lo imagino vomitaré así que prefiero no hacerlo.

Por suerte para todos en la mesa, el mesero llegó con el vino y a pedir sus órdenes, como era de esperarse Kurt pidió el platillo más caro de la carta.

— ¡Vaya Kurt! —Le dijo Cooper sorprendido. —No sabía que te gustaban los ojos de toro semicrudos.

Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt y se mordió fuertemente el labio para no lanzar una carcajada. Kurt estaba tan pálido como una sábana e incluso parecía que se estaba poniendo verde.

— ¡Me encantan! — le dijo el fingidamente y con un tono arrogante. —Son deliciosos.

— ¿En serio? — le preguntó ahora Blaine tratando de no sonreír. — ¿Cuándo los has probado?

Kurt lo vio enojado, era más que obvio que Blaine disfrutaba su pequeña tortura. Pero no importaba Kurt aún tenía armas bajo la manga.

—Varias veces, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo enormemente. —He venido a comer seguido aquí. _Chandler_ me ha traído. — le mintió Kurt.

— ¿Así que _el cabeza de pene_ te trajo a comer aquí? No puedo imaginar que tenga el suficiente dinero como para pagar algo así.

—Pues aunque lo dudes, — le dijo Kurt molesto. —Hay gente que puede sorprenderte.

— ¿de qué nos perdimos? — Les preguntó Cooper confundido.

— ¿Te juntas con alguien que tiene su cabeza parecida a un pene? — le preguntó Holly haciendo una mueca. — ¡Que loco es eso! ¡Tómale una foto cuando lo veas! La subiré a internet.

—Su nombre es Chandler y no le tomare ninguna foto… tendrán que vivir de su imaginación.

—Yo se la tomaré la próxima vez que lo vea, — les dijo Blaine sonriendo.

— ¡Tu no harás nada! — le dijo Kurt para después…

— ¡OW! —Gritó Cooper

—Lo siento, — le dijo Kurt.

— ¡OW! — dijo ahora Blaine.

—Listo, mucho mejor. —sonrió Kurt como si nada.

— ¡¿Oye, porque tienes que golpear a la gente bajó la mesa?! — Se quejó Cooper adolorido.

— ¡Porque quiero!

— ¡OW! — volvió a gritar Blaine. — ¿Acaso no me vas a pedir disculpas a mi?

—No, de hecho no me siento mal por ese. — le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

—Wow, ustedes sí que son raros, — les dijo Holly a todos viéndolos. —Con razón Cooper dijo que todos en la familia tienen problemas… qué bueno que me tocó el más sano de todos.

Y ahí por primera vez en la cena Kurt y Blaine estuvieron de a cuerdo en algo… en reír como locos durante varios minutos.

Cuando llegó la cena Blaine quería reír al ver como Kurt sólo picaba su comida y la veía con asco. El abogado sabía muy bien que las palabras de Kurt eran mentiras y que las sacaba sólo por el enojo, no había forma en la que Kurt comiera algo así.

Suspirando Blaine tomó el plato de Kurt y se lo quitó dándole el suyo. Kurt lo vio sorprendido y con una de sus sonrisas tímidas que él tanto amaba.

Esa noche Blaine comió por primera vez los ojos de toro y por suerte tenía que admitir que no sabían mal, pero aunque lo supieran no importaba, porque sabía que en ese momento Kurt lo había perdonado.

* * *

Santana estaba confundida, había entrado al departamento de los ositos cariñositos por un poco… o mejor dicho por su caja de cereal y ahora se encontraba en el sillón sentado entre el Zoofílico descarriado y la loca rubia que se enamoro de él.

_'Hey… eso puede ser una gran película.'_ Pensó la latina al ver a sus compañeros. _'Estoy más que segura que les gustaría participar en ella.'_

— ¡¿Me están poniendo atención?!

Oh claro había olvidado cual era su predicamento. Al parecer Barbie estaba a mitad de una crisis nerviosa y había escogido ese momento para hacer algo.

—No sé qué es exactamente lo que quieres aquí Kurt, — le dijo Santana confundida.

— ¡Quiero que Blaine me proponga matrimonio! — le dijo él desesperado. ¿Acaso nadie comprendía su dolor? —Y quiero que ustedes me ayuden a lograrlo.

— ¡Genial! — dijo Cooper sonriendo. —Somos como la liga de la justicia… encargados para… casar a la gente… como cupídos en secreto… ¿No tenemos que andar en topa interior o sí?

—No, — le dijo Kurt enfadado.

—no te entiendo Kurt ¿Por qué no mejor tomas tus pantalones o esos popotes a los que tu llamas pantalones y le propones TU matrimonio? ¿No me digas que se te romperían las uñas si lo haces?

—No, — le dijo el sonriendo sarcásticamente. —Se me ensuciarían los pantalones… además ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero es que por primera vez en la vida alguien me pregunte a MÍ. ¡Que se note el interés que tiene hacia mí!

—Tranquilo, — le dijo Holly. —la próxima vez que lo vea le diré que lo haga, y hasta le daré consejos.

— ¡No! — le dijo Kurt rápidamente. —No quiero que sepa que estoy desesperado.

— Oh créeme que creo que eso ya lo sabe, — le dijo Santana sonriendo. —Tú eres más obvio que a estupidez de Cooper y eso ya es mucho que decir.

—Sí, ella tiene razón, — le dijo Holly.

— ¿En que soy muy obvio?

—No, en la estupidez de Cooper. — le dijo la chica sonriendo e ignorado el quejido de su prometido.

—En fin, no quiero que le digan nada. No quiero obligarlo.

— ¿En serio? — le preguntó Santana sarcásticamente. — ¿Es por eso que nos tienes a todos en la sala pidiéndonos ayuda y con una libreta que dice 'como hacer que Blaine me pida matrimonio'? ¿Estás seguro que no quieres forzarlo?

—No, — le dijo Kurt firmemente. —Lo único que quiero es que le den ideas para que lo guíen por el buen camino…. Yo y nuestra vida juntos.

—Eso es aún forzarlo para mí, — le dijo Santana con un suspiro. —pero te ayudaré, eres mi amigo y no te dejare sólo en esto. Quién mejor que yo para enseñarle a tontín que no deje ir a Blanca nieves y que le muerda de una vez su manzana.

—Claro que te ayudaré, — le dijo Holly con una sonrisa. —Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías.

—No lo sé— le dijo Cooper —Eso de forzar a Blaine a hacer algo nunca me ha dejado nada bueno.

—_Guiarlo _Cooper, guiarlo a su felicidad… además yo te ayude a ti así que es más que justo que me ayudes también a mí.

—Está bien… tienes razón.

— ¡Genial! — dijo él con una sonrisa. —Ahora sólo falta ver por donde comenzar.

—Oh eso es fácil, — le dijo Santana. —Tienes que ser más intrépido.

—Más pasional. — le dijo Holly.

—Más Sexy, — le dijo Cooper.

—Muéstrale que no eres una simple muñeca de porcelana, — le dijo Santana. —Saca a esa zorra insaciable que todos llevamos dentro.

— ¡No tengo una zorra insaciable dentro de mí! — le dijo Kurt sonrojado.

—Oh si la tienes, — le dijo Holly sonriendo. — Y nosotros te ayudaremos a sacarla.

—Chicas, — les dijo Cooper sonriendo. — ¡Que el plan para seducir al enano comience!

—Hey Esperen… esperen… ¿en donde están metiendo mano?... ¡No ahí no!… ¡Nooooo!

* * *

¡Apareció Wes! Apuesto a que alguien estará feliz por eso. Hahaha y quizás pronto aparezca Thad. Hahaha.

E fin una vez más gracias por sus lindos comentarios aquí y en twitter, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y a los personajes.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Un capítulo más!

Espero que les guste en verdad. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y sus tweets. Son un amor!

Bueno en fin los dejo para que lean!

Canción del capitulo:

**It won't be long - The Beatles**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Durante los siguientes días el plan no fue efectivo… o más bien ni se puso en marcha, Tanto como Kurt como Blaine estaban bastante ocupados terminando proyectos para poderse ir a sus vacaciones sin problemas, Apenas se veían en la mañana y en las noches ambos estaban muy cansados como para hacer algo, el plan podía esperar.

Unos pocos días antes de por fin irse a Ohio, Kurt llegó a su departamento y vio a Holly quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

—Justo a ti te quería ver.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó Kurt confundido.

—Nada, sólo que he encontrado el mejor lugar para tus problemas y en este momento vamos a ir.

Holly lo tomó del brazo y así tan rápido como entró salió.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? Tú eres turista ¡Nos vas a perder!

—No tengas miedo, No sabes lo maravilloso que es esta herramienta llamada el 'internet' deberías usarla seguido.

Holly lo subió a un taxi y le dio la dirección al conductor. Kurt jamás en la vida había viajado tan adentro de la ciudad y a una zona tan… Insegura.

Si no tenía miedo cuando estaban en el taxi, ahora estaba aterrado al ver a la gente que los veía fríamente. Tratando de no ser obvio, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones sujetando bien su cartera.

— Llegamos. — le dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de ladrillos con una puerta oxidada, Kurt sintió escalofríos al verla, estaba seguro que le daría tétanos con sólo tocarla.

— ¿Se puede saber porque me trajiste a un lugar como este? — le dijo Kurt entre dientes. — ¡¿Estás loca?! He visto por los menos a dos hombres viéndonos extrañamente y por primera vez creo que están más interesados en tu bolso que en tu cuerpo. — le dijo volteando a ver a un vago a unos metros de ellos quien los veía atentamente. —Bueno quizás en tu cuerpo también… y Ewww en el mío también… ¿podemos irnos?

—Pero si esto apenas comienza Kurt. —le dijo Holly caminando a la puerta. —Estamos aquí para conseguir armas para el plan.

— ¿Armas? ¡No vamos a la guerra! Lo único que quiero es que me propongan matrimonio no llevarlo al altar con un revolver por atrás.

Holly no le hizo caso y en su lugar caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola con facilidad, Kurt pensaba realmente en quedarse ahí fuera pero al ver que el vago se encontraba más cerca de lo que recordaba y lo veía con una sonrisa (Si se le puede llamar sonrisa a una boca con solo cuatro dientes) bastante perturbadora, corrió con prisa para alcanzarla.

El lugar por dentro no era lo que Kurt se imaginaba, estaba iluminado con locas luces de neón, era una tienda… una bastante muy particular.

— ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? — le preguntó Kurt alarmado mientras veía las cosas que habían en las paredes.

— ¡Juguetes! — le dijo Holly sonriendo.

—No creo que un látigo es un juguete. — le dijo Kurt tratando de no ver las cosas en las paredes.

—Lo es. Sólo tienes que saber usarlo… si quieres puedo enseñarte.

— ¡No gracias! — le dijo Kurt rápidamente, podía sentí como sus mejillas estaban casi en llamas. — ¿Cómo puedes venir aquí y comprar estas cosas? — le dijo Kurt con una mueca.

— ¡Es divertido! … anda llévate algunos para que tu plan funcione.

— ¡No necesito de esto para que Blaine me proponga matrimonio! ¡No necesito de nada de esto! — le dijo ofendido.

—Esto no es exactamente para que te pida matrimonio. ¿No esperarás que lo haga mientras te toma de perrito o sí?

— ¡HOLLY!

— Kurt, esto es para que su vida sexual sea un poco más divertida y excitante… apuesto que a Blaine le gustará. Demuéstrale que hay más lados en Kurt que él aún no conoce. Eso le dará ganas de querer más.

—Creo que tiene algo de lógica tu comentario pero… no estoy muy seguro de que esto sea un lado mío. — le dijo con timidez. — ¡Definitivamente no lo es! — le dijo rápidamente al ver una serie de máscaras y barras de metal

—Lo entiendo, puedes usar lo básico, uno nunca falla con eso. — le dijo Holly pasándole un antifaz y unas esposas a Kurt quien las tomó con el cuerpo completamente rojo. —Confía en mí, esto es algo que ambos pueden disfrutar.

Kurt se quedó viendo las cosas que le dio Holly intensamente, se los llevaría pero no pensaba usarlos. Definitivamente no.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su departamento fue el turno de Santana, quien al verlo no paro de llenarle la cabeza con lo que para ella era lo que garantizaría el compromiso.

—Primero que nada no tengas miedo de mostrarle lo mas que puedas de tu chocolate blanco, — le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. —Toda oportunidad es buena para que pierdas un poco de prendas. ¿Qué llegó tarde? ¡Ooops ya no tengo camisa! ¿Qué vamos a ir a comer? ¡Bye Bye botones! ¿Qué se murió un familiar? ¡Sayonara pantalones!

— ¡Santana! No creo que me quitare los pantalones en un funeral. Además no tengo miedo en mostrarle m piel a Blaine, estás loca. — le dijo viéndola enojado.

—Te conozco Kurt, y sé que no tienes miedo de mostrarle a Blaine lo rico que es la vida, pero no eres muy…_demostrativo_ en público. Trata de hacer las cosas más sexys, utiliza más tus labios, tus manos, Tu cuerpo es tu mejor herramienta y tienes que estar cómodo al usarla. — le dijo la latina con una sonrisa.

—Estoy perdido, — le dijo Kurt suspirando. —No soy nada sexy Santana lo voy a espantar en lugar de querer atraerlo.

—Quizás no te sea fácil al principio pero hay muchas cosas que puedes usar a tu favor, comida, objetos… si tu lo quieres puedes hacer que comer una hamburguesa sea sexy, ya viste ese comercial en la televisión, funcionó muy bien.

—Sí, eso era porque ella restregaba toda la hamburguesa en sus pechos y lamento decirle que no los tengo y que a Blaine por suerte no le atraen.

—Sólo lo digo para darte un ejemplo, —le dijo Santana suspirando. —Pero algo más. Y esto es muy importante así que presta mucha atención.

Kurt volteó a verla e inconscientemente se reclinó hacia delante atento.

—Todo mundo sabe que lo que las personas más quieren es eso que no pueden tener-

— ¡¿Quieres que corte con Blaine?! ¿Estás loca?

—Bájale un poco a tus hormonas Mi pequeño poni nadie ha dicho eso. Si me dejas continuar… Lo que la gente más quiere es eso que esta 'prohibido' por así decirlo. Así que lo que harás, es olvidar el tema del matrimonio. No le menciones ni muestres nada que tenga que ver con ese tema, muéstrate indiferente y desinteresado. Si llega el tema di que no quieres.

— ¡Pero si quiero! ¡Y lo quiero mucho!

—Sí pero eso el no lo sabe y al ver que tú no quieres ¡el va a querer! ¿Me entiendes? — le preguntó la chica con una enorme sonrisa. —Es el plan perfecto.

Kurt la vio por unos segundos confundido. — ¿Pero que tal si él no quiere por qué yo no quiero?

—Kurt, creo conocer mejor a los hombres que tú.

—Santana _Yo _ soy un hombre— le dijo el chico ofendido

—Lo siento, — le dijo Santana poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa. —olvido que debajo de esa capa de brillantina y tóxicos de belleza que podrían llenar cuatro salones de belleza juntos se esconde un pequeño paquete de testosterona. Ahora si me disculpas, ya no tengo café.

— ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a comprarte tus cosas? — le preguntó Kurt enfadado.

—Cuando ustedes par de bobos las dejen de comprar por mí, — le dijo con una sonrisa. —No se te olvide lo que hablamos Hummel, Los consejos de Lady Tanna siempre llevan al éxito.

Kurt suspiró al verla salir, se dejó caer en el sillón pensando hasta que roquefort se acostó arriba de él.

—Mi vida es un desastre, — le dijo acariciando su cabello. — ¿Por qué no puedo tener lo que quiero así de fácil?... ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?

—Bueno lo primero es dejar de hablar con los gatos.

— ¡Blaine!

Kurt se levantó rápidamente al ver a su novio que estaba entrando. Con una sonrisa el corrió hacia él y antes de que el abogado pudiera decir algo Kurt lo besó profundamente.

—Wow, ese es un maravilloso recibimiento, — le dijo Blaine sonriendo y acercándose para uno más. — ¿se puede saber a qué se debe?

—A que te extrañé, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo sensualmente. —A que no puedo dejar de pensar que en unos días vamos a estar descansando y te podre disfrutar en cualquier momento del día, — le dijo el comenzando a besar su cuello. —No puedo dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podemos hacer.

—Bu-Bueno ¿Para qué hay que esperar? Podemos empezar inmediatamente, — le dijo Blaine tomándolo de la cintura.

—No vamos a tener sexo mientras tu hermano y Holly están en el departamento, — le dijo Kurt.

—Pero Kuuuuuurt. Ahora no hay nadie en el departamento ¿o sí?

—Bueno no lo sé, santana se fue hace unos minutos Holly dijo que iría a ver unas cosas, si estamos solos no será por mucho tiempo Blaine.

—Bueno pero podemos hacer otras cositas, — le dijo Blaine tratando de convencerlo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Estamos enfrente de la puerta!

—Pero no hay nadie Kurt, — le dijo Blaine haciendo puchero. —Hay que arriesgarnos.

Kurt estaba a punto de quejarse una vez más hasta que recordó las palabras de los chicos, había que ser espontáneos y salir de la rutina, tenía que atreverse a más.

Sin decirle nada Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine con una sonrisa seductora que dejó al abogado sin aliento, para después ponerse de rodillas.

— Oh dios, — dijo Blaine al sentí como Kurt comenzaba a abrirle los pantalones.

—Creí que tú no creías en dios, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo y comenzándolo a acariciar suavemente.

— ¡Oh Kurt! Tú me haces creer hasta en Dalai Lama.

—El Dalai Lama si existe, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

—Tengo mis dudas, — le dijo Blaine. — ¡Oh por dios!

Lo que estaba haciendo Kurt con su boca era ilegal ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer todo eso y verse tan inocente? Si no fuera por que traía su miembro en su boca Kurt sería la imagen de la inocencia.

—Oh por dios Kurt, — le dijo Blaine tomándolo de sus cabellos, luchando para no mover sus caderas. Su novio lo volvía loco.

—_Making my way downtown, Walking fast, faces pass. __And I'm home bound…_

Kurt se separó tan rápido que se cayó de espaldas, mientras tanto Blaine rápidamente se acomodaba los pantalones. Ambos voltearon al final del pasillo donde al parecer no había nadie, no fue hasta unos segundos después que un rostro apareció.

—And I need you…And I- ¡Hey chicos!

Kurt quien estaba aún en el suelo veía a Cooper con la boca abierta Blaine balbuceaba y veía a su hermano como si estuviera loco. Y Cooper sólo sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Pero no se detengan, continúen, — les dijo él.

— ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?! — le preguntó Blaine enojado. — ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas ahí? ¡¿Y para qué diablos cantabas?!

— ¡Hey no se enojen conmigo! ¡Les estoy ayudando a animarles el ambiente! — le dijo Cooper ofendido. —Un poco de agradecimiento no estaría mal.

—Un poco de… Nosotros no necesitamos que ambientes nada, — le dijo Blaine rojo del coraje.

— ¡Oh eso si me di cuenta! Estaban bastante animados ahí… Kurt, tienes talento, creo que le diré a Holly que te pida un conse- ¡Ow!

Antes de que pudiera terminar fue golpeando por uno de los zapatos de Kurt, agradeciéndole mentalmente a Finn por esas clases de Base ball.

—Realmente estás enfermo Cooper, — le dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie y viéndolo enojado. —Y supongo que si te debemos dar las gracias, pero por arruinarlo todo.

La pareja se fue a sus habitaciones molesta y sin ver a Cooper.

— ¡Pero si les cante bien bonito!...Esperen… ¡No me dejen!

* * *

Tres días más tarde y Kurt estaba desbordante de alegría, por fin habían comenzado sus vacaciones. Por seis semanas no se preocuparía del trabajo, ni de Chandler, ni de cualquier otra cosa. _Solo_ de su relación. Estaba decidido a comprometerse antes de que regresara a NY, haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo.

Así es… cualquier cosa.

La mansión de los Anderson lucía hermosa como siempre, ahora que Robert había dejado por fin de trabajar pasaba más tiempo atendiendo su jardín, y no había duda de que este lucía maravilloso. La variedad de frutas que se encontraban ahí era más que sorprendente.

— ¡A llegaron mis niños! ¡Robert! ¡Robert, ya llegaron!

Elena Anderson los esperaba en la entrada con un sencillo y elegante vestido verde, de entre la maleza salió Robert, vestido con overoles llenos de lodo y llevando una gran sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé mujer, los estoy viendo.

Elena se apresuró y como siempre abrazó primero a Kurt con un fuerte abrazo.

—Hola querido ¿No te han hecho batallar mis hijos o sí? — le preguntó mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Lo mismo de siempre Elena. — le dijo Kurt sonriendo. —Por cierto luces hermosa como siempre.

—Hay gracias querido tú si sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a una dama, no como los mal agradecidos estos, — dijo en broma haciéndole una mueca a sus hijos. —Santana que gusto tenerte por aquí de nuevo.

—Gracias por invitarme Elena, — le dijo ella sonriendo.

— ¡Holly! Bienvenida a esta casa, Cooper nos mencionó de su comprimido… perdónanos por tener nuestras dudas, hemos tenido malas experiencias. — le dijo mientras de reojo veía a Kurt y a Cooper quienes tuvieron el descaro de sonrojarse.

—Lo entiendo muy bien, — le dijo Holly sonriendo. —Cooper me lo contó todo. Tengo que admitir que no es un brillante plan si quieres salvar a alguien que tiene Cáncer.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntaron todos a la vez.

—Creo que tu esposa estará muy decepcionada de ti cuando se casen— le dijo Blaine en voz baja a Cooper.

— ¿En verdad crees que Cooper intentaba salvar a alguien con cáncer? — le preguntó Robert tratando de no reír.

— ¿O que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él? — le preguntó Kurt.

— ¿O que estaba desesperadamente loca por tener a uno de sus hijos? — le preguntó Santana mientras Kurt la volteaba a ver confundido. — ¿Puedes creer que le dijo que quería embarazarme de él? Suficiente tengo con tener que lidiarlo como para engendrar a otro como él.

—Claro que no lo creo, — les dijo Holly con una sonrisa. —Cooper es bastante ingenuo y algo torpe. He aprendido a no creerle la mitad de lo que me plática.

—Me caes bien— le dijo Elena a Holly abrazándola una vez más. —Toda mujer que pueda ver que tan idiota es mi hijo es bienvenida en esta casa.

— ¡Hey! No hablen de mi idiotez cuando estoy aquí.

—Descuida Cooper, me asegurare de hacerlo en cuanto te vayas, — le dijo Santana riendo.

— ¡Ya en serio Mamá! Holly es mi prometida y esta vez es cierto… en la cena queremos hablar con todos ustedes. — dijo Cooper tomando la mano de Holly y sonriéndole.

— ¡HAY UN NIETO! ¡ROBERT POR FIN SEREMOS ABUELOS!

— ¡RAPIDO ELENA SACA LA CÄMARA DE EMERGENCIA!

Antes de que madre corriera a la casa Cooper la tomó de la mano deteniéndola.

— ¡No hay ningún nieto! — les dijo enfadado. — ¿Y por que tienen cámaras de emergencia pidiendo usar sus celulares? Son de último modelo recuerdan.

—Ni tu padre ni yo sabemos cómo usar esas cosas, — le dijo Elena haciendo una mueca. — ¿Y cómo que no hay nieto? ¡Cooper no te estás haciendo más joven! ¿Acaso esperas llevar a tu niño a la primaría y todos crean que eres su abuelo?

— ¡Mamá! No estoy tan viejo, — le dijo Cooper haciendo puchero.

—Pues tampoco no eres tan joven que digamos. — le dijo su madre. —Pero bueno ya hablaremos en la cena… ya saben dónde están sus habitaciones, vayan a descansar.

Kurt y Blaine se fueron a su habitación, aún a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos se sentía tan raro estar en la misma habitación que Blaine con sus padres en la misma casa.

A diferencia de las circunstancias de su falso compromiso con Cooper, los Anderson no se molestaron cuando ambos decidieron tomar la misma habitación, al contrario ellos lo sugirieron primero… y por suerte fue una plática libre de educación sexual.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar? — le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa.

— ¡No! — le dijo Kurt tratando de no sonrojarse. —No te preocupes por eso. Yo puedo hacerlo solo. Sé donde están las cosas no te molestes. — le dijo con una péquela sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué estas nervioso? — le preguntó Blaine mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¡No estoy nervioso! ¿A que te refieres? Debes estar imaginándotelo. ¿Por qué no vas a comer algo? Apuesto a que te mueres de hambre. ¡O ve a saludar a Pavarotti! Apuesto a que esa monstruosidad te extrañó.

Blaine lo vio con una ceja levantada y rio ligeramente. — ¿Y dices que no estás nervioso? ¿Qué guardas ahí un diamante robado?

— ¡Nada! Por favor, no seas gracioso, — le dijo Kurt riendo fingidamente.

—Bueno…. Mejor voy a ver a mi perro, — le dijo Blaine confundido aún y besando su frente.

Una vez que salió de la habitación Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía que esconder lo que había comprado… la pregunta era ¿Dónde?

Miró la habitación de Blaine hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron frente a una repisa en la esquina. En ella se encontraban varios juguetes que Blaine utilizaba de niño y que ahora eran recuerdo.

—Bingo. — dijo con una gran sonrisa. ¿Quién vuelve a agarrar sus juguetes de la infancia?

Satisfecho con su escondite, el castaño continuó con su tarea de desempacar, aún tenía que hablar con su padre y otras cosas que hacer antes de que terminara el día.

Tenía que apurarse.

* * *

Para cuando la cena llegó Kurt por fin ya había desempacado todas sus maletas, hablado con su padre, le había asegurado a Finn que nadie se moría por comerse un kilo de gomitas (le habló seriamente de los riesgos a la salud y otras enfermedades peo estaba seguro que no le hizo caso) y claro que aseguró a Rachel que se juntarían para tomar un café uno de estos días.

Quien iba a decir que la feliz pareja iba a terminar viviendo en Ohio en lugar de Nueva York. Después de varios intentos fallidos de la actriz, Rachel decidió retirarse y en su lugar dirigir el teatro de la comunidad algo que le atrajo mas presentaciones (que quizás la fama y el reconocimiento no es el mismo) pero Rachel terminó amándolo.

Finn mientras tanto se convirtió en el nuevo maestro de Coro de la que alguna vez fue su preparatoria.

_'La vida da muchas vueltas'_ pensó Kurt con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya sólo nos falta ver que otro de nuestros hijos tenga un final feliz, — dijo Robert viendo a Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt puso atención a la conversación y notó como Elena lo veía con una sonrisa.

—A decir verdad nosotros creíamos que ustedes eran los que se casarían primero. Incluso tenemos una apuesta con las de la limpieza… será una pena decirle a Laurita que ya perdió.

—Bueno yo aún tengo oportunidad de ganar ¿No es así? — les preguntó Robert sonriendo.

Kurt masticó lentamente su comida, recordando las palabras de Santana quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

—No hay prisa, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo. —Creo que no hay necesidad de un matrimonio. ¿Quién necesita de eso? — dijo Kurt riendo ligeramente para ser interrumpido por el sonido de un cuchillo raspar fuertemente la loza. — ¿Estás bien Blaine?

—C-C-Claro, — le dijo Blaine sonriendo. —Se me pasó la mano con la fuerza— dijo este riendo nerviosamente.

—Bueno supongo que ustedes son jóvenes y pueden esperar un poco más, — les dijo Elena suspirando. —Al parecer ninguno de mis hijos se compadece de mí y me da un nieto antes del matrimonio.

—Dudo mucho que yo me pueda embarazar, — le dijo Kurt riendo.

—Sí supongo que tienes razón.

Kurt evadió la mirada de Blaine el resto de la cena, no sabía porque pero sentía que Blaine la estaba buscando.

_'Creo que el plan de Santana puede funcionar.'_ Pensó con una sonrisa.

—Bien, — les dijo Cooper una vez que terminaron la cena. —Holly yo queremos hablar con ustedes. Antes de que digan algo, No estamos esperando a ningún bebé, no tengo alguna enfermedad sexual, no me busca la policía y si les dicen que abrí un bar transgénero no les crean… aún está en planes. Lo que quiero decirles es lo siguiente.

Cooper volteó a ver a Holly con una sonrisa y tomó aire.

—Sé que ya antes los herí bastante con mi compromiso falso, no importa cuánto lo sienta se que nada podrá reparar lo que les cause a cada uno de ustedes. Y lo digo porque fue culpa mía y de nadie más, — le dijo viendo a Kurt con una sonrisa. —Es por eso que Holly yo decidimos casarnos aquí Antes de que las vacaciones terminen y tengamos que regresar. Queremos una ceremonia chica y que Todas las personas importantes para nosotros estén presentes. — les dijo ahora viendo a todos con una sonrisa. —En verdad espero su apoyo.

— ¡Pero claro que sí! — le dijo Elena alegremente con lágrimas en los ojos. —Tus padres los apoyarán en todo. Estoy segura que entre Holly Santana Kurt y yo planearemos la boda más maravillosa que nadie ha visto ¿Verdad chicos?

Kurt asintió sin decir nada más.

Ahora no sólo tenía que hacer que su novio le proponga matrimonio si no que también tenía que organizar la boda de su mejor amigo que también por un tiempo fue su prometido falso.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Vanessa Carlton - A thousand Miles.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. :D No olviden de dejarme sus opiniones al respecto de los personajes.

Por fin apareció Elena de nuevo, otro personaje que adoro junto con Robert también. Por fin comenzará bien el plan de Kurt… esperemos que lo logre.

Triste mente no hay Wed (para las chicas de twitter).

Que tengan buena noche!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez más un poco mas tarde de lo esperado pero por fin aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Espero les guste no olviden en dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias : ) son mas que bienvenidos.

Canción del capítulo:

**Do Ya think I'm Sexy? - Rod Steward/ Glee Cast**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Estaba ya todo listo para comenzar con su plan, el día era hermoso, no había absolutamente nada que hacer y claro Blaine lo esperaba en la mesa del jardín listo para que ambos pudieran tener un almuerzo tranquilo y sin problemas.

Kurt mientras tanto se encontraba en la cocina preparando el dicho almuerzo, estaba contento, que mejor forma de decir 'estoy listo para pasar la vida contigo sin ser obvios al respecto' que hacer de comer. Blaine adoraba su comida y todo el mundo sabe que si a un hombre le gusta como cocinas ya casi lo tienes en la bolsa.

El casi era lo que le molestaba a Kurt por que no sólo le cocinaba a Blaine sino que incluso hasta otras labores 'femeninas' le realizaba. Zurcía su ropa, lavaba en ocasiones y más de una vez llegó a darle un masaje cuando este regresaba cansado del trabajo. Bueno no es que se pudiera quejar de eso, los masajes siempre terminaban en cosas más interesantes.

Sonriendo y olvidándose del tema por un momento Kurt se llevó su charola de comida hacia el patio donde Blaine lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa y viéndose delicioso como siempre.

Blaine había optado por un look Veraniego con sólo unas bermudas y una camisa, incluso sandalias que si bien Kurt las odiaba en Blaine lucían maravillosas.

Kurt por su parte había escogido el par de pantalones mas apretados en su repertorio, que aunque claro eran algo incómodos en la zona de las rodillas, tenía que aceptar que su trasero lucía maravilloso en ellos. Su camisa era ajustada y a propósito le había dejado unos cuantos botones desabrochados.

¿Quién dijo que Kurt Hummel no puede ser atractivo?

Dejó la charola en la mesa y se acercó a Blaine para darle un suave beso en los labios. Le había preparado algunas crepas saladas, mientras que el comería algo de fruta.

— ¿No vas a querer Crepas? — le preguntó Blaine mientras rápido comía un poco. —Están deliciosas, — le dijo sonriendo. —Tengo tanta suerte de tener a alguien como tú a mi lado.

—Bueno aprovéchame mientras me tengas, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo y tomando una fresa.

— ¿Acaso no te tendré siempre? — le preguntó Blaine levantando una ceja.

—Quien sabe… todo puede suceder, — le dijo sonriendo.

Kurt llevó su fresa a sus labios chupándola exageradamente y viendo a Blaine quien lo veía sonriendo.

— ¿Gustas? — le preguntó una vez que mordió un trozo lentamente…muy lentamente.

—No, — le dijo Blaine haciendo una pequeña mueca. —Las fresas no me gustan mucho.

—Pero si son deliciosas. — Kurt tomó otra fresa y la llevó de nuevo a sus labios, había visto a muchas actrices hacer lo mismo en las películas, al parecer era algo que le gustaba a muchos hombres.

Para cuando empezó a comer la tercer fresa Blaine ya se había concentrado en comer su propia comida, exasperado Kurt se recargo en su asiento y subió los pies a la mesa cruzándolos.

— ¿Y… tienes algo planeado para hoy? — le preguntó Kurt en voz baja.

— ¿Quieres agua? Te noto raspada la garganta.

—No necesito agua… gracias, — le dijo Kurt enfadado.

Blaine lo vio confundido por unos segundos pero después de eso continuó comiendo.

—No tengo nada planeado para hoy— le dijo él. —Pensaba quizás en ir a ver a Wes en un rato más… si quieres puedes acompañarme.

—No gracias. Quiero ir a ver a mi padre y hablar con él.

— ¡Genial! — le dijo Blaine sonriendo. —Tengo mucho que no hablo con Burt, me gustaría saber cómo le ha ido últimamente.

Kurt se mordió el labio y lo vio con una mueca algo triste. —Planeaba ir solo… ¡No es que no quiera que lo veas ni nada de eso! Pero quería hablar con él. Padre e hijo. Tú sabes.

—…Claro, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa que parecía algo fingida. —Claro que no hay problema, puedo ver a Wes y nos vemos en la tarde. Podemos ir a cenar no crees. Sólo tú y yo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Lo dices como si fuéramos dos ancianos Blaine. — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. —Vamos a estar aquí un tiempo así que ya habrá tiempo de que lo veas, ya sabes que Carole va a querer que vayamos a cenar el viernes. Son sólo unos días más.

—Claro que sí amor.

Kurt le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de irse. Y claro se aseguro de mover un poco más las caderas al caminar a la puerta.

— ¿Te calan los pantalones? — le preguntó inocentemente Blaine.

Kurt volteó desde la puerta a verlo enfadado. Si se sentía mal hace unos momentos por no aceptar ir con él. En ese momento era todo lo contrario.

— ¡Ya me voy!... Y me llevaré tu carro.

— ¡Hey! No es justo ¿Qué voy a hacer yo mientras tanto?

— ¡Toma el de Cooper!

* * *

Regresar a casa siempre le traía una sonrisa al rostro, no era por los recuerdos, no del todo. Eran más bien las personas dentro.

El saber que su padre estaba a metros de distancia listo para abrazarlo como lo había hecho desde pequeño, que probaría de nuevo la comida de Carole que si bien no cocinaba tan rico como él su comida aún era igual maravillosa.

— ¡Hey Carole mira quien llegó!

Burt lo vio con una enorme sonrisa y caminó a él con prisa para darle un fuerte abrazo. —Hijo no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte. Ya te extrañaba ¿Dónde está Blaine? — le preguntó viendo a la puerta esperando ver al hombre por la puerta.

—No vino, — le dijo Kurt con un suspiro mientras saludaba a Carole.

— Que bueno que estés aquí querido. — le dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo que no vino? —continuó Burt. — ¿Acaso piensa en dejar abandonado a su suegro así como así? Esto le bajará puntos. A este paso Rachel ganará el premio a la mejor nuera.

— ¡Papá! No hay tales premios, además de que no eres su suegro al menos no aún… ¿Y cómo se te ocurre pensar que Rachel puede ser mejor nuera que Blaine? — le dijo ofendido. —Blaine es mucho mejor nuero que Rachel.

—Creí que no era mi nuero, — le dijo Burt sonriendo. — ¿Por qué no quisiste traerlo?

— ¡No tiene que venir conmigo siempre! — le dijo haciendo puchero. —Además quería hablar contigo… y no quería que él escuchara.

—Oh ¿todo bien con ustedes? ¿No te ha hecho nada malo o sí? ¿No te ha dado problemas… tu sabes? — comenzó a decir hasta que vio la mirada confundida de su hijo continuó. — ¿No te ha dado problemas… en la cama o sí?

— ¡Papa! — gritó Kurt llevándose las manos a sus orejas. —No voy a tener esa discusión contigo, — le dijo sonrojado y al ver a su padre podía notar que también era un tema incómodo para él.

—Hey yo tampoco me siento bien preguntándolo, pero como padre tengo que asegurarme que mi pequeño sea feliz en todos los sentidos. — Le dijo Burt incómodo.

— ¿Por qué no mejor hablan de otra cosa que sea más cómoda para ambos? — les preguntó Carole divertida al ver a los dos Hummel sonrojarse hasta el cuello. —Apuesto a que Kurt no lo trajo por una buena razón ¿Verdad cielo?

—Claro, — dijo Kurt suspirando. —Bueno a lo que venía Era porque… ¿qué opinan si les digo que Blaine y yo vamos a casarnos?

— ¡MARAVILLOSO! — le dijo Burt riendo con ganas levantándose para abrazar a su hijo. ¿Por fin te lo pidió? — le preguntó abrazando a Kurt. —Debiste haberlo traído ¡Vamos a ser familia!

— ¡Papá No! — le dijo Kurt separándose. —Es una pregunta nada más… todavía no pasa nada… sólo quiero saber su opinión.

Carole y Burt se vieron preocupados por unos segundos, o quizás fue su imaginación. Burt suspiró y se volvió a sentar en el sillón. —Hijo tu sabes que yo estaría feliz con su matrimonio, y aunque no te casaras con Blaine con quien sea mientras TÚ seas feliz. Sí lo que quieres es mi apoyo para que le pidas matrimonio lo tienes... pero creo que debes esperar. — le dijo Burt sonriendo.

— ¿Esperar? No te entiendo. Creí que estabas feliz con la noticia hace unos momentos— le dijo Kurt confundido. —Además yo no quiero pedirle matrimonio, quiero que él lo haga… quiero ser la persona más importante en la vida de alguien.

— ¡Ya lo eres! ¡En la mía! — le dijo Burt riendo. — ¿Acaso tu viejo no vale?

— ¡No es lo mismo papá! — le dijo Kurt enfadado.

—Lo sé hijo, lo sé… pero a lo que me refiero es a que tú tienes ganas de casarte, piensas en eso desde que tenías cinco años, pero hijo un matrimonio es mucho más que ropas bonitas y una gran fiesta. Un matrimonio son responsabilidades, el matrimonio tiene muchas caras y no siempre son bonitas. El matrimonio es para siempre Kurt, te he enseñado eso desde chico, no importa si es entre hombres o entre mujeres o mixto, el matrimonio es para que estés a lado de tu pareja siempre sin importar nada. Es una responsabilidad que tienes que estar seguro de tomar.

—Si lo estoy, — le dijo Kurt con un suspiro. —Sé que lo estoy papá, y sé que no siempre será fácil, que nuestras vidas van a cambiar, que las responsabilidades van a aumentar. Pero estoy listo porque lo amo, — le dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿A que le tienes miedo? — le preguntó Burt confundido. —Hijo, desde que los vi juntos supe que su destino estaba unido… suena cursi lo sé pero sabía que Blaine estaría aquí para quedarse. Si ya sabes que lo amas y que estás listo ¿Qué esperas?

—Sí papa YO estoy listo YO quiero casarme… Pero Blaine no. — le dijo Kurt suspirando. —Es como si el tema del matrimonio no existiera para él… él no quiere casarse papá.

— ¿¡Que!? — le preguntó incrédulo su padre. — ¿Estás bromeando verdad? Creo que no hay nadie más listo para casarse que él.

—Pues no parece papá— le dijo enfadado su hijo. —No habla del tema, ni muestra interés y ya no sé qué hacer para que le nazca casarnos.

— ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer? — le preguntó Burt con una sonrisa. —Esperar… deja que el tiempo corra y verás que lo que esperas llegará.

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? — le preguntó Kurt confundido.

—Hey soy un padre, yo sé de estas cosas.

—Bueno, pero he decidido que si Blaine en realidad no piensa proponerme matrimonio me tragaré mi orgullo y le pediré yo matrimonio… ¿Dónde está el anillo de mi madre?

— ¿E-El anillo de tu madre? — Le preguntó Burt nervioso.

—Sí, ¿Dónde está?

—… ¿El anillo de tu madre?

—Sí papá… ¡No me digas que lo perdiste!— le dijo Kurt enojado.

— ¡No! ¡No lo perdí!

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?

— ¡Lo guardé!... está en el banco. — le dijo sonriendo. —Lo tengo ahí.

—Bueno, pasaré mañana a recogerlo.

— ¡No puedes!

— ¿Por qué no? — le preguntó Kurt confundido.

—…Porque… porque…

— ¡Lo están limpiando! — dijo Carole de repente.

— ¿El anillo?

—… ¡El Banco! — le dijo Burt sonriendo. V y he escuchado que eso tarda muchísimo…. Yo te hablo cuando lo tenga ¿Sí?... mientras porque no vas a ver a Blaine y recordarle lo mucho que lo amas.

— ¿Me estas corriendo? — le preguntó Kurt confundido al ver como su padre caminaba a la puerta.

— ¡No! Para nada sólo… te despido con mucha alegría.

Kurt salió de su casa viendo a su padre como si estuviera loco. ¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasaba?

* * *

Blaine llegó a la oficina de Wes a media tarde, Wes prácticamente era el jefe así que tenía ningún problema con interrumpirlo.

— ¿Sabes que aunque sea el dueño si trabajo verdad?

Wes estaba sentado frente al escritorio viendo a Blaine entrar a su oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cargaba dos cafés en las manos.

—Apuesto a que puedes regalarle unos minutos de tu tiempo a tu mejor amigo, — le dijo sonriendo.

Wes le sonrió, pero en lugar de contestarle cerró su laptop viendo fijamente a Blaine.

—Tienes suerte _sólo_ porque no te he visto en mucho tiempo.

—David se morirá de la envidia cuando sepa que hice que dejaras de trabajar y Jeff y Nick ni se diga.

— ¡Ni lo pienses! No quiero a esa bola de locos acosándome en el trabajo. — le dijo Wes molesto.

Blaine iba a contestar pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Un joven alto y flaco entró cargando varios documentos, Blaine casi reía un poco al verlo, llevaba los pantalones, la camisa blanca y la corbata como buen trabajador. Su cabello estaba completamente embarrado de gel y Blaine comenzó a tener algo de miedo al pensar que era así como se veía su cabello en el trabajo.

Era puesto, más sin embargo llevaba unas enormes gafas que le cubrían el rostro.

—Thad, ya te he dicho que toques a la puerta. — le dijo Wes con una sonrisa… ¿tierna?... ¡Oh por dios! ¿Quién era esta persona y que le hacían hecho al verdadero Wes?

—L-L-Lo s-s-si-siento Wes ¡Señor Montgomery! No sabía que tenía compañía y quería traerle los papeles del último reporte, no quería hacerlo trabajar de más. — le dijo el chico sonrojado.

—Thad ya te he dicho que tú no tienes que hacer ese trabajo, no tienes que molestarte. — le dijo Wes suavemente.

Wow… su mejor amigo estaba hablando con alguien y aún nadie salía lastimado. ¿Acaso estaba en alguna dimensión desconocida? ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando?

—No es ninguna molestia, — le dijo el chico sonriéndole con timidez.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron tímidamente y por un momento Blaine creyó que se habían olvidado que el aún estaba en la habitación.

…Esperen… lo habían olvidado.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta tratando de no reír al ver como los dos prácticamente brincaban y evadían la mirada del otro sonrojados.

—Yo… iré a preparar mi informe— dijo Thad saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

—Vaya-

—Cállate Blaine, — le dijo enojado Wes. —Si le dices algo a alguien acerca de esto me asegurare de que tus padres y Kurt reciban las fotos de la fiesta de Dalton… en la que bailaste desnudo en la fuente de la entrada y en la que creías que el árbol era tu novio.

— ¡Dijiste que borraste las fotos! — le dijo Blaine ofendido.

—Yo jamás tiro material que me pueda servir en el futuro, — le dijo Wes sonriéndole maliciosamente.

—Eso quiere decir que aún tienes el video. — le dijo Blaine suspirando.

—Aún lo tengo y déjame decirte que no había visto a alguien que besara a un árbol tan efusivamente.

—Ni me lo recuerdes tuve ampollas en la lengua por dos semanas. — le dijo Blaine haciendo cara de asco.

—Bueno ahora que por fin arreglamos esto. Dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kurt?

Blaine suspiró al escuchar el nombre de su novio. — ¿Bien?... No lo sé… ahora resulta que mi hermano se casará en seis semanas. Lo cual está bien así me da tiempo para ayudarle con su boda y una vez que termine todo por fin podré pedirle matrimonio.

— ¿Sigues con esa idea? — le dijo Wes suspirando. —Te digo que mejor se lo propongas de una vez. Ya tienes todo, el anillo, la bendición de su padre ¿Qué más puedes querer?

—Espero que Burt no le diga nada a Kurt. — le dijo Blaine suspirando. — lo único que quiero es que todo salga perfecto. Que en un futuro cuando le platiquemos esta historia a nuestros hijos pueda decirle que fue uno de los días más felices de su vida.

—Bueno, al menos será un descanso de todas las otras historias locas que le contaras. "Hey niños ¿sabían que su padre estuvo comprometido con su tío y luego empezó a salir conmigo mientras estaban comprometidos y después nos enojamos y para disculparme tuve que hincarme a mitad de la calle en NY?"

—Muy gracioso, sabía que no debí de haberte contado nada. — le dijo Blaine sacándole la lengua.

— ¡Hey soy como tu diario humano! Me cuentas todo, incluso me cuentas el color de ropa interior que traes puesta.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí, me mandaste un mensaje de texto preguntándome que color lucía mejor si el azul o el gris.

—… Escogí el gris. — le dijo Blaine entre dientes.

— ¡Vez ya me lo dijiste!… pero en fin no sé por qué a mí me preguntas eso, teniendo a un experto en la moda viviendo contigo.

—Quiero sorprenderlo… a él le gusta verme en ropa interior así que quiero que me vea en la mejor, y más si son sus diseños. — le dijo él con una sonrisa.

—estás completamente domado.

—Así es… y me encanta, — le dijo el sonriendo. —Aunque supongo que tu estarás igual en algunos meses con tu pequeño trabajador. — le dijo Blaine disfrutando el ver como las mejillas de Wes se incendiaban.

— ¿Dijiste algo sobre unas fotos y un video?

— Me quedó callado.

—Eso pensé.

* * *

El restaurante al que llegaron era un restaurante de comida cantonesa bastante delicioso según Elena, ambos traían ropa casual, una vez más Kurt haciendo uso de sus pantalones asfixiantes o de los pantalones de niña de doce años según santana.

El lugar no estaba tan lleno, la iluminación era leve lo que le daba un ambiente un poco más romántico.

—Me encanta este lugar, — le dijo Kurt sonriéndole seductoramente. —Teníamos mucho que no comíamos en algún lugar así.

—Espero que te guste amor…. ¿Y cómo te fue con tu papá? ¿Está bien?

—Me fue de maravilla, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo mientras se rascaba suavemente su cuello. — ¿y qué tal a ti con Wes?

—Oh me fue de maravilla, sabes Wes va a matarme cuando sepa que te dije esto pero hay un nuevo trabajador en su empresa y estoy más que seguro ambos se mueren por el otro. — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

—Que interesante. — le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

— ¿Me estas rascando la pierna con tu pie? — le preguntó Blaine confundido. Inclinándose en su asiento para ver sus pies bajo la mesa.

— ¿Te molesta?... te da más _comezón_.

—No tenía comezón para empezar, — le dijo Blaine confundido.

Kurt suspiró enfadado alegrándose de la llegada del mesero que llegó a pedir su orden, una vez que se fue Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine con otra sonrisa seductora.

—Estuve pensando mucho en ti. _Toda la tarde_.

— ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! Cuando veía de regreso vi una tienda de animales y vi un suéter para gatos. Pensaba en comprárselo a roquefort ya sabes que a él no le gusta estar aquí, el pobre le tiene pánico a Pavarotti y creo que ese suéter lo animará, tu siempre dices que la ropa te pone de buen humor.

—Me refiero a las personas Blaine, — le dijo Kurt viéndolo enfadado. — además ¿Un suéter para gatos te recordó a mi? ¡Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado!

—Pero era Gris ¡A ti te encanta el gris! — le dijo Blaine con ojos tristes mientras llegaba su comida.

—tienes suerte de que la comida esté aquí y no use los palillos para enterrártelos en los ojos.

—Se que me amas, — le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y respirando profundamente. —Te amo con toda mi alma.

Una vez más durante la cena Kurt sacó todo el repertorio de sensualidad, roses con sus manos, con sus pies, sonrisas sensuales, miradas sensuales.

Para ser nuevo en esto Kurt pensaba que lo hacía todo muy bien.

A mitad de la cena el celular de Kurt sonó distrayéndolos a ambos con un suspiro Kurt vio el mensaje creyendo que era de Cooper o santana más sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que era de Chandler.

_Las fotografías te van a encantar ¡te las mandaré a tu correo!_

Dejó su celular con una sonrisa pero de inmediato llegó otro.

_¡Listo! No hay necesidad de agradecérmelo… ¡bueno solo un poco! _

Bueno si salían bien las fotos le agradecería, de eso dependía su carrera en estos momentos.

_Puedes invitarme a cenar… ¡estoy más que disponible!_

—Parece que alguien esta solicitado, — le dijo Blaine al escuchar una vez más el tono del mensaje.

_Me encanta la comida italiana, escuche que sus hombres son hermosos pero yo prefiero los americanos… un pajarito me dijo que los de Ohio están para morirse._

— ¿Quién te está mandando tantos mensajes?— Le preguntó ya confundido y molesto. ¿Por qué tenían que arruinarle su noche?

—No es nadie, — le dijo Kurt enfadado al ver el nuevo mensaje.

_Tus ojos son como estrellas. No me importaría dar un viaje en ellos. _

¿De cuándo acá Chandler creía que estaba bien acosarlo de esta manera? Kurt apagó su celular y lo dejó en la mesa algo enojado. Ya mañana le mandaría uno diciéndole que lo dejará en paz.

— ¿Estás seguro? — le preguntó Blaine.

—Desde luego, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo y tomando su mano. —Concentrémonos en nosotros dos.

Una vez más Kurt retomó su plan y una vez más trató de seducir a Blaine con sonrisas y gestos, mas sin embargo este se comportaba completamente normal.

_'¿Cómo puede ser tan torpe?' _pensó Kurt cuando regresaban a casa. _'Supongo que aun estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme, si me caso con él tengo que lidiar con su tontés… al fin de cuentas Cooper la tiene…. Creo que si tenemos hijos seré yo el que done su esperma… o quizás debamos de adoptar, así evitaríamos generaciones de idiotas.' _

Llegaron ya entrada la noche y caminaron ambos directo a su habitación.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Blaine repentinamente en el pasillo.

—Si ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Todo el día has hecho estas caras extrañas como si estuvieras enfermo del estómago ¿Quieres que te traiga algunas pastillas?

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta y volteó a ver a Blaine sonrojado de vergüenza y de coraje.

— ¿Sabes qué? Agradece que tus padres tengan una casa enorme porque así no te dormirás en la sala. — le dijo caminando a la puerta de su cuarto. — ¡Que tengas una buena noche Blaine!

Kurt cerró la puerta fuertemente dejando a Blaine ahora boquiabierto

— ¡Pero amor! ¡No tiene que avergonzarte que tengas diarrea! ¡Todos la hemos tenido alguna vez!

La puerta se abrió nuevamente pero fue lo único que pudo ver antes de que una almohada saliera disparada directo a su cabeza.

— ¡Kurt! — le dijo Blaine. — ¿Qué te pasa? Lo único que quiero es que te sientas bien, No seas así, sabes a mi me dio una diarrea terrible cuando estaba en la preparatoria, recuerdo que-

— ¡Blaine Anderson Más vale que te calles y que te largues a dormir si no quieres que lo que te lance sea la lámpara! — le gritó Kurt desde adentro.

— ¡Buenas noches! — le dijo Blaine rápidamente.

— ¿Qué demonios es este escándalo?

Blaine se dio la vuelta y vio a Cooper en pijama viéndolo desde la puerta de su cuarto.

— ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido a estas horas?— Le preguntó Cooper molesto

— ¡Perdón Coop! — les dijo Blaine. —Kurt se enojó conmigo porque tiene diarrea.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y por sólo unos centímetros Blaine logró esquivar la lámpara que salió volando como proyectil hacia él.

— ¡Buenas noches! — gritó Blaine para ahora si meterse en el cuarto de huéspedes.

— ¿Y dices que _Mis _relaciones son locas? — dijo Cooper suspirando antes de entrar a su habitación.

* * *

Bueno un capitulo mas! Y con un poco de Wed twiteras!

En fin espero que les guste este capitulo, ya en el siguiente nos meteremos un poco mas con las preparaciones de la boda y Chandler ¿comenzara a hacer de las suyas?

Espero les guste y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Otro capítulo más, Espero les guste en verdad.

No tengo mucho que decirles más que lo mismo de siempre, mil gracias por sus comentarios! :D Este capitulo contiene Smut así que espero les guste hehehe

Canción del capítulo:

**Closer - Tegan and Sara**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Blaine se levantó de golpe al escuchar música a todo volumen proveniente de la sala. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana y no había dormido bien, eso de dormir en otros colchones no era bueno.

Salió de la habitación despeinado y con su ropa un desastre, la noche anterior Kurt ni siquiera lo dejó tomar su pijama. A unas puertas más adelante estaba Cooper, que al igual que él salía de su habitación desorientado y medio dormido, incluso un ojo lo traía a un cerrado.

¿Qué demonios es ese ruido? — dijo Cooper molesto. —Siento como si estuviera en un mercado los domingos.

Blaine lo ignoró y se fue para bajar las escaleras seguido de Cooper quien no paraba de quejarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer alguien para que pueda dormir bien? ¿Acaso no saben las arrugas que salen por no dormir bien? ¿Cómo esperan que sea el nuevo Tom Cruise si no me dejan dormir?

— ¿Quieres ser el nuevo Tom Cruise? — le preguntó Blaine deteniéndose y volteándolo a ver con una ceja levantada. —Ewww por lo menos escoge Brad Pitt.

—Hey no critiques a mi amigo Tommy. — Le dijo Cooper ofendido.

— ¿Tu amigo Tommy? Apuesto a que ni sabe que existes.

—Eso no implica que sea mi mejor amigo, nuestros corazones están unidos aunque él no lo sepa.

— Si no fuera porque vas a casarte tendría serías dudad con respecto a tu sexualidad.

— ¡Por favor Blaine! — le dijo Cooper riendo. —Soy todo un macho, tráeme varias mujeres, cervezas, puros y veamos deportes. — le dijo mientras golpeaba la pared emocionado. — ¡Ow mi uña! Genial, ahora tengo que hacerme el manicure de nuevo.

—Sí, ya veo que macho eres.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja el sonido de la música ¿Disco? era más fuerte y ofensivo.

¿Cómo alguien puede escuchar música tan alto y a estas horas?

Su respuesta la obtuvo cuando entró a la sala y lo que vio lo hizo regresar a los 70's.

Holly estaba dando lo que parecía ser una clase de aerobics, ella al igual que Santana y su madre vestían unos… ¿lindos? Conjuntos de leotardos y mallas. Su padre quien se encontraba jadeando como perro ante un ejercicio llevaba solo ropa deportiva y Kurt…

—Wow…

Kurt llevaba el atuendo más lindo que hubiera visto en su vida, unos cortos shorts rallados y una playera sin mangas roja. Ese short le hacía arecer que sus piernas fueran tan largas como una milla y sus brazos… por dios de cuando acá su novio tenía unos brazos tan… ¡Perfectos! No había ningún problema con él si se quedaba ahí todo el tiempo viéndolo y babeando.

— ¡Hey chicos! ¿Vienen a la case? — les preguntó Holly con una sonrisa mientras seguía moviéndose.

— ¡Blaine!

Kurt se detuvo y lo vio sorprendido, al parecer descubrir a tu novio bailando música disco con un atuendo retro… Sexy, pero retro. No era algo que él quería.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó e tratando de no verse avergonzado. —Siempre te levantas mucho mas tarde.

—Bueno no siempre hay música a todo volumen y gente bailando en la sala, nos despertaron ¿verdad Coop?... ¿Coop?

— ¡Vamos papá mueve esas caderas! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! Así es demuéstrale a mamá de que esta hecho la bestia Anderson. Mueve esa bestia.

Blaine suspiró al ver a su hermano comenzar con la rutina de ejercicios como si ya la hubiera hecho desde el principio, y como si hubiera traído pegada una lagaña del tamaño de china en su ojo.

— ¡Anda polly pocket! Baila con nosotros, bien te caería un poco de ejercicio. Tienes que reafirmas bien tus paquetes. — le dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

—Mis paquetes están bien como están, — le dijo Blaine enojado.

—Sí ya me lo ha contado Hummel muchas veces, — le dijo Santana.

— ¡A mi también! — le dijo Holly sonriendo mientras hacía desplantes.

— ¡Creí que a su suegra era la única que le contaba estas cosas! — le dijo Elena viendo con tristeza a Kurt. — ¿Acaso no teníamos un vinculo?

— ¡Me voy por un vaso de agua! — gritó Kurt sonrojado y yéndose para la cocina.

— ¡Espera Kurt!

Blaine corrió tras él, le sorprendía que después de casi tres años juntos aún pudiera hacerlo sonrojar y avergonzarse… y esta vez ni siquiera fue intencional.

— ¿Aún estas molesto conmigo? — le preguntó viéndolo con ojos tristes.

Kurt suspiró al verlo, en realidad era bastante difícil seguir enojado con Blaine y más aún cuando el chico no tenía ni idea de la causa de su enojo.

—No estoy enojado Blaine, — le dijo Kurt suspirando. —Ya pasó todo y lo mejor será olvidar la noche de ayer. ¿Qué opinas?

—Pues me parece maravilloso, — le dijo Blaine sonriendo. — Sabes esta mañana te ves deliciosamente hermoso. — le dijo caminando hacía él para abrazarlo por la cintura. — Qué dices si nos vamos a nuestra habitación y nos ejercitamos de otra manera, — le dijo sonriendo para así besar sus labios lentamente.

—Espera un momento Casanova, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo. —Por mucho que me encanta la idea, Holly me dijo que quiere que los acompañemos a seleccionar el pastel. Así que lo que haremos es que tú te darás un baño mientras les hago de almorzar a tu familia para después yo darme un baño y estar listo para cuando tengamos que irnos. — le dijo un último beso para continuar el recorrido a la cocina.

— También es tu familia, — le dijo Blaine suspirando al verlo caminar con esos shorts que lo volvían loco.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — le gritó Kurt desde la cocina.

— ¡Que te amo! — le gritó Blaine. —Y que ni pienses que podrás ocultarme esos shorts desde ahora Hummel.

— ¡Vete a dar un baño! Espero que el agua fría te quite lo altanero.

* * *

Escoger pasteles definitivamente no era tan delicioso y maravilloso como Blaine pensaba y al ver la cara de decepción ante las innumerables fotos Cooper pensaba lo mismo.

—Está bien, ya sé que se ven hermosos los pasteles, — le dijo Cooper al encargado. —En serio parecen de programa de televisión, pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que estamos aquí para probarlos… al fin de cuentas es la única cosa que nos hará elegirlos, ya hemos ido a varios lugares y lo único que dan son fotografías y creo que necesitamos pruebas más contundentes.

— ¡Cooper no seas grosero! —le dijo Kurt.

—No hay problema, — les dijo el encargado con una sonrisa. —Todos vienen por esa misma razón. Ahora mismo tengo algunos pasteles que les puedo dar una muestra, si gustan acompañarme a la cocina.

Los olores del chocolate y otras frutas dulces se hicieron notar en cuanto se abrieron las puertas de la cocina. Vocal Adrenaline era una de las reposterías más prestigiadas en Ohio si es que no en toda América, Kurt estaba más que contento de por fin probar sus pasteles.

El encargado nos llevó hasta el Chef, una mujer hermosa de personalidad imponente, ella y su ayudante eran los encargados de aquellas delicias celestiales.

— Shelby, ellos son los Andersons, están aquí para probar algunos de tus pasteles y escoger los que necesitan para sus eventos.

La mujer asintió y los vio con una sonrisa. —Tienen suerte, Jesse y yo acabamos de terminar una pequeña variedad que estoy segura que les encantará.

—Bueno los dejo en las mejores manos, — les dijo el encargado antes de irse.

Shelby los pasó a una larga mesa, donde se encontraban más de diez pasteles en línea, al parecer ellos no serían los únicos que probarían ese día más sin embargo si serían los primeros.

—Nuestros pasteles, — comenzó a decir el ayudante Jesse. —Están hechos con los mejores ingredientes que podrán encontrar en el mundo, jamás encontrarán una variedad como está y más que nada un sabor como el nuestro. Todos nuestros clientes quedan satisfechos.

Kurt no pudo evitar reír junto con Holly, las palabras del chico fueron completamente ignoradas por los hermanos quienes se contenían por no lanzarse sobre los pasteles y comerlos ahí de una vez.

—El primero que probarán, — comenzó a decir Jesse mientras uno de los trabajadores comenzaba a partir uno de los pasteles en pequeñas porciones un plato para cada quien. —Es el pastel de Whiskey con Nuez africana. Notarán como el sabor de la nuez se intensifica con el sabor del alcohol.

— ¡Blaine! Es para que lo pruebes no para que lo devores de una mordida, — le dijo Kurt riendo.

—Pero es una porción muy pequeña como esperen que lo pruebe. — dijo Blaine en comienzos de un puchero.

—Amor vamos a probar doce pasteles ¿en verdad crees que te acabarías tantas rebanadas? — Blaine lo vio sin moverse por varios segundos haciéndolo suspirar. —Ok.. Si te las acabarías…. Aún no se cómo es que estas tan bien comiendo tanto…. Eres peor que Finn y eso que su estómago es un hoyo negro. — le dijo Kurt haciendo una mueca.

—No puedo evitarlo, soy un chico en crecimiento.

—Dudo mucho que vayas a crecer aún más, — le dijo Kurt riendo mientras les entregaban otro plato.

—Yo nunca pierdo las esperanzas, — le dijo Blaine con una enorme sonrisa.

Los pasteles que siguieron fueron de Chocolate Blanco, tiramisú, Red velvet, para el quintó pastel Kurt sentía que iba a explotar.

El siguiente era una de las especialidades de la pastelería, hecho con seis diferentes clases de chocolate y mezclando cerezas y otras frutas. Era un manjar, jamás Kurt había probado algo tan delicioso.

— ¡Oh por dios! — dijo el gimiendo fuertemente al darle la primera mordida. —Esto está exquisito, ¡Oh dios! — dijo Gimiendo de nuevo sin poder contenerse. — ¿Qué?

Blaine lo estaba viendo con la boca abierta y con su pedazo de pastel en medio recorrido hacia ella. —Jamás te había escuchado hacer ese sonido en otro lugar que no fuera la recamara, — le dijo Blaine sorprendido.

—B-B-Bu-Bueno eso es porque no has probado aún el pastel, — le dijo Kurt sonrojado. —Además no se dé que hablas, yo no hago nada de ruidos.

—Claro que sí, —le dijo Blaine riendo ligeramente. — yo hago que los haga así que sé perfectamente que ruidos haces… ¡Oh por dios está delicioso!

—Creo que he encontrado el pastel perfecto para la boda, — les dijo Holly con una sonrisa

—Me encantó, — dijo Cooper.

—Bueno, al menos es algo por lo que ya no se tienen que preocupar, — les dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

—Amor tienes un poco de chocolate. — le dijo Blaine acercándose.

— ¡¿Dónde?!

— Justo aquí, — con una sonrisa Blaine se acercó a él y con su dedo embarró de chocolate la punta de su nariz haciendo que Kurt cruzara los ojos de una forma tan adorable que a Blaine le daban ganas de tirar todo y besarlo ahí sobre la mesa.

— ¡Blaine! El chocolate maltrata mi piel, — le dijo Kurt molesto sacándole la lengua. — Ahora por tu culpa tengo que hacer mi régimen de limpieza dos veces.

—Eres adorable, — le dijo Blaine riendo besando su mejilla.

La pareja había escogido el pastel de chocolate para la boda y un pastel de chocolate y moras para una pequeña fiesta que planeaban hacer con los amigos en unos días.

—Porque no te vas con Cooper Blaine, — le dijo Kurt cuando salieron de la pastelería. — le dije a Holly que le ayudaría a comprar unas cosas.

— ¿Estás seguro? Podemos esperarlos, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

—No es necesario Amor, — le dijo Kurt dándole un ligero beso en los labios. —Ve y pasa un buen rato con tu hermano.

—Lo dudo, pero lo intentaré.

Kurt y Holly se quedaron viendo como los chicos se subían al carro con una sonrisa.

—Yo no te pedí que compráramos cosas, — le dijo Holly entre dientes aún sonriéndoles a los chicos

—Yo necesito comprar cosas. — le dijo Kurt de la misma manera.

Una vez que los dos hermanos se fueron Kurt dio un suspiro y volvió a entrar a la pastelería.

—Señor Anderson, ¿Olvidaron algo? — les preguntó el encargado.

—No nada, Mi nombre es Hummel, Anderson eran los otros dos. En fin quisiera llevarme un pastel de Red velvet por favor.

—Desde luego, — le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. —De inmediato.

—Vaya, — le dijo Holly sonriendo y dejando escapar un silbido. —Así que quieres un pastel. ¿Por fin se van a ensuciar en la cama? Eso es delicioso, aunque déjame decirte puedes usar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Cómo Mantequilla de maní y un gato? — le preguntó Kurt sarcásticamente mientras levantaba una ceja.

— ¡Hey es Cooper! ¿Qué puedes esperar de él?

—No lo quiero para eso Holly, — le dijo Kurt riendo tratando de sacarse de la mente las imágenes mentales. —Nuestra cena de ayer fue un desastre… quiero prepararle algo a Blaine esta noche, sólo los dos.

—Ohhh ¿vas a poner en práctica tus tácticas de sensualidad? — le preguntó la chica interesada.

—No, ya me di cuenta de que no soy y jamás seré sensual aparentemente… la cena de hoy será solo eso, una cena romántica para los dos, sin actuaciones ni nada sólo nosotros.

—Me encanta la idea.

—Es por eso que quiero pedirte tu ayuda. Para que esta cena se haga, necesitaremos algo de privacidad, tú sabes una cena con velas y eso.

— ¡No digas más! — le dijo Holly. —Esta noche me llevaré a Cooper y a mis suegros a la Ópera…. No creo que Santana quiera ir así que quizás ella probablemente se valla con su familia o algún bar.

— Muchas gracias Holly, — le dijo Kurt sonriéndole sinceramente. —No sabes lo que esta cena significa para mí.

* * *

Kurt dejó todas las cosas que necesitaría en la cocina, estaba decidido a que esta noche sería maravillosa y nada lo arruinaría.

_Riiing Riiiing_

— ¿Hola?

_— ¡Heeeey Hermoso!_

Por un momento Kurt casi tira los recipientes que llevaba en la mano. — ¿Chandler?

_— ¡Reconoces mi voz que lindo!_

—Más bien eres el único que grita de esa manera en el teléfono, — le dijo Kurt con una mueca de enfado, en verdad esperaba que no quedara sordo. — ¿A qué se debe esta llamada?

_— ¿Acaso no puedo llamarte para saber cómo esta mi diseñador favorito?_

Kurt rodo los ojos y se mordió los labios para no decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

— Chandler, tengo un día bastante ocupado y te agradecería si pudieras hacer esta llamada más corta.

_—Está bien, está bien. Hablo para decirte que las fotos quedaron maravillosas aunque necesitare que las veas para que me des tu opinión._

— ¡Maravilloso! Mándamelas a mi correo y yo las veré enseguida.

_—En eso hay un problema, No puedo mandarlas porque son archivos protegidos…_—comenzó a decirle Chandler. _—…quizás si vinieras a verlas._

—Chandler estoy en mis vacaciones y en Ohio, no tengo la oportunidad de ir a NY sólo para ver unas fotografías. Eso tengo tiempo de hacerlo cuando llegue. Ahora si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

_—Pero es_-

Kurt colgó el teléfono con un suspiro. Estaba a un pelo de querer demandar a Chandler por acoso, sus cientos de mensajes diarios no ayudaban y mucho menos esa llamada.

—Es la última vez que trabajo con él. — se dijo así mismo con un suspiro.

— ¿Trabajas con quien?

Kurt se dio la vuelta y vio a Santana quien lo vio con curiosidad.

—Un fotógrafo que no entiende el concepto de 'ya no me mandes mensajes.'— le dijo suspirando mientras comenzaba a preparar una ensalada.

—Hey demándalo, tu sabes cómo ganan dinero esas cosas, no estaría mal un poco de dinero extra. Mi departamento necesita unas reparaciones.

—Me sorprende que pienses que puedes hacer uso de mi dinero así de fácil.

—No del tuyo, sólo de los hermanitos ingenuos. — le dijo Santana. —Aún no puedo creer que Blaine me haya dado su número de la tarjeta sólo porque le dije que era una emergencia.

—El es un ingenuo que iba a saber que te referías a una emergencia de zapatos y no a una verdadera emergencia. — le dijo Kurt sonriendo. —sólo espero que no dejes a la familia en la ruina.

—Hablas como si me gastara millones, sólo son unos zapatos de vez en cuando… algunos vestidos… perfumes-

—Ya entendí, — le dijo Kurt riendo un poco.

— ¿Se puede saber que es todo esto? — le preguntó Santana tomando una de las zanahorias y mordiéndola.

—Le estoy preparando una cena romántica a Blaine, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

— ¿Acaso le vas a pedir matrimonio a la pequeña lulú? — le preguntó Santana rápidamente. —Que pasó con eso de que te ibas a esperar a que el te lo propusiera.

— ¡No le voy a proponer matrimonio santana! — le dijo Kurt entre dientes viendo a la puerta para ver que nadie entrara. —Sólo quiero pasar una linda velada con él. Algo que le recuerde cuanto nos amamos y lo bien que nos llevamos juntos. Quizás si hago esto seguido le den ganas de proponerme matrimonio. — razonó Kurt mientras cortaba los vegetales.

—Aún no se por qué quieres acelerar lo que todos sabemos que tarde o temprano pasará. — le dijo santana suspirando. —Todos sabemos que ustedes dos terminaran juntos, son como el Power Ranger rosa y el Power Ranger Rojo.

—Si tengo que admitir que luzco muy bien en rojo. — le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

—Me sorprende que no hayas elegido el rosa pero en fin. Son Klaine, si alguien puede lograrlo son ustedes.

— ¿Klaine? Ese es nuestro apodo.

—Bueno su apodo en realidad son el gay Batman y Robin pero creo que ese no te gustará así que para hacerte sentir bien, sí ese es su apodo.

—Gracias Santana tu siempre eres tan linda. — le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

—No lo olvides, soy como la Madre Teresa de nuestra generación…. Y ahora esta Madre Teresa se irá a casa porque no quiere estar aquí mientras Blaine te toma sobre la pared y tú gimes como toda una actriz porno.

Santana rió y apenas pudo esquivar el tomate que voló en su dirección antes de salir.

* * *

Para cuando todos se fueron el lugar estaba tranquilo y calmado, Blaine encontró a Kurt en la cocina tarareando una canción mientras sacaba algo del horno.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa.

— Vamos a tener una cena romántica los dos, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo. —esta noche voy a consentirte y ambos vamos a pasar un buen rato.

—Me agrada la idea, — le dijo Blaine abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Qué bueno que te guste, pero aún falta tiempo ¿por qué no vas y te entretienes un poco o te vas a dar una ducha?

—Es una buena idea, — le dijo Blaine besando su mejilla. —Iré a ver a Pavarotti, quiero ver si le han gustado los nuevos juguetes que le compre.

—Está bien, solo asegúrate de cerrar la puerta roquefort le tiene pavor y estoy seguro que tu perro lo quiere matar.

Blaine salió de la cocina y suspiró, dejó el horno listo y se fue a dar un baño.

Cuando regresó a la cocina el olor a pollo al horno ya estaba por toda la casa, sacó el pastel y lo colocó en la isla de la mesa, era un postre que se veía bastante delicioso.

— ¿Blaine ya te duchaste? — preguntó Kurt en voz alta al escuchar la puerta del patio abrirse.

Kurt sacó el pollo para colocarlo en la mesa y se dio la vuelta esperando ver a Blaine más sin embargo lo que encontró fue algo completamente diferente.

Roquefort dio un brinco maullando ferozmente hacia la isla de la cocina, Kurt apenas pudo verlo cuando fue golpeado por Pavarotti quien entro a la cocina rápidamente en busca de su presa.

La charola del pollo cayó al suelo en medio de maullidos y ladridos que lo volvían loco.

—No Pavarotti ¡Detente!

La persecución continuaba en la cocina su gato se subía a los cajones de la alacena buscando un lugar seguro y mientras tanto tirando montones de loza de vidrio.

El enorme perro tiraba todos los muebles a su paso, la mesa, las sillas todas quedaron volteadas.

— ¡Detente! ¡OW!

Kurt trató de jalar al perro por su collar pero este fue más fuerte que él y lo tiró al suelo.

Eso era lo único que le faltaba, estaba en el suelo con su cena hecha trizas y un vidrio enterrado en la palma de su mano.

— ¡Kurt!

Blaine entró a la cocina sorprendiéndose del desastre y corriendo rápidamente hacia Kurt quien estaba llorando.

— ¡Kurt! ¿Amor que tienes? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Ya estoy harto! — gritó Kurt viéndolo enojado. —Quiero ser atractivo para ti ¡Pero tú ni siquiera te das cuenta! ¡Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y parece que nada funciona! ¡Y ahora quiero Hacernos una cena y los animales Lo arruinan! ¡NADA ME SALE BIEN! — Dijo dando un fuerte sollozo. — ¡No puedo ser Sex! ¡No puedo ser romántico! ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA! —

— ¿Amor de que estás hablando? Déjame ayudarte.

— ¡No me toques!

Kurt se puso de pie y salió de la cocina rápidamente, sin mirar atrás caminó a su cuarto directo al baño. Una vez ahí pudo quitar el pequeño pedazo de vidrio incrustado lavar bien su herida.

Se dio un baño, podía escuchar a Blaine tocar su puerta pero no hizo caso. En esos momentos lo que quería era estar solo.

Cuando salió minutos (o casi una hora más tarde) Blaine estaba sentado en la cama viéndolo con tristeza.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó suavemente.

—Si, sólo fue una pequeña cortada, no es nada de que preocuparse.

—No me refiero a eso, — le dijo Blaine suspirando. —Bueno sí en una parte, me refiero a lo que dijiste Kurt, estabas llorando desconsolado.

— ¿No hay forma de que podamos olvidar que eso paso? — le preguntó Kurt sentándose a su lado.

Blaine tomó su mano y se levantó para hincarse frente a él. —Kurt, No tienes que hacer nada para lograr que te ame, porque ya te amo. ¿Si lo sabes verdad?

Kurt sólo le sonrió suavemente.

—Te amo Kurt. ¿De dónde sacas que no eres Sexy?

—Estuve Seduciéndote la noche anterior y sólo pensaste que tenía problemas estomacales, — le dijo Kurt molesto. —Creo que eso me dice lo sexy que soy.

—Hey no. Soy un imbécil al no ver tus intentos. Lo siento. Pero Créeme que te digo que eres la persona más Sexy que he conocido en mi vida. — le dijo sonriendo. —El ser sexy no está en la forma en que te vistes o en las palabras que dices, está en tu mirada y en la seguridad de tus acciones. Kurt, Tu vuelves loco a cualquier hombre. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo los hombres te miran cuando salimos juntos?

—Te miran a ti mas bien, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

—Quizás nos miran a ambos pero créeme; tú eres Sexy. _Bastante,_ la forma en que te muerdes los labios cuando trabajas o estas nervioso, la forma en la que vez a la gente cuando sabes que eres mejor que ellos, la forma en que desabrochas tu camisa unos botones por el calor. La forma en que caminas…. ¡Kurt todo en ti es sexy!

— En… ¿En verdad lo crees? — le preguntó con timidez.

—Claro que lo creo — le dijo Blaine viéndolo intensamente. —Y te lo demostrar.

Blaine se levantó y levantó a Kurt junto con él. Viéndolo a los ojos le tiró su bata de baño y comenzó a besar su cuello.

—Me encanta cada parte de ti. Todo en ti me vuelve loco.

Cayeron sobre la cama El peso de Blaine reconfortante sobre él.

—Aún traes mucha ropa, — le dijo Kurt comenzando a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa.

En cuanto su pecho estuvo descubierto Kurt comenzó a besarlo, los pequeños pezones de Blaine siempre era una zona que lo volvía loco.

—Oh Kurt.

Kurt tomó los brazos de Blaine y se dio la vuelta junto con él. Ahora era él quien estaba arribe y Blaine lo veía sorprendido desde abajo.

—Aún a pesar de tus palabras, — le dijo Kurt besando su cuello. —quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo.

—No es necesario, — le dijo Blaine gimiendo suavemente ante los besos del castaño.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Blaine estaba en completo placer, el ver a Kurt besar su pecho mientras que sus manos trabajan en quitarle los pantalones.

—Aún me sorprende el cómo puedes tener un abdomen tan perfecto y no hacer ejercicio. — le dijo Kurt mientras besaba su abdomen.

—Es… la buena genética. ¿Oh Kurt!

El ver a Blaine prácticamente deshecho ante sus besos era algo maravilloso, esas noches donde su placer no importaba con tal de que ese ángel estuviera lleno de placer

—Oh Kurt.

El castaño lo acaricio por completo, maravillándose por la suavidad de su piel y por como cada centímetro le generaba placer.

Sus besos le hacían temblar y gemir perdido en el placer.

—Todo el tiempo muero por tocarte, — le dijo Kurt al oído mientras tomaba con seguridad su miembro. —Por llevarte al placer máximo, darte esa felicidad que tú me das a mí.

—Kurt, — le dijo Blaine sin aliento. —Te necesito por favor. — Blaine estaba desesperado, la mano de Kurt se movía tan lentamente.

—No seas desesperado, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Una vez más la boca del castaño bajo por su pecho besando con intensidad cada centímetro.

Los besos se detuvieron por varios segundos, Blaine estaba a punto de preguntar hasta que sintió la lengua de Kurt en su entrepierna, lamiéndolo lentamente hasta la punta de su miembro.

— Ay dios mío.

Kurt lo tomo sin piedad, la boca húmeda de su novio era una tortura, cada succión, cada movimiento lo llevaban a la locura.

— ¡Por favor Kurt tómame ya!

Kurt se separó y vio a Blaine con sus ojos oscurecidos con la lujuria y el deseo. —Necesito prepararte Blaine… creo que puedes aguantar un poco más.

—Tómame así, por favor, sólo tómame y déjame sentirte dentro de mí.

—Blaine, te dolerá después y lo sabes.

— ¡No me importa! Sólo te quiero ya…

Kurt rió ligeramente. —Eres tan desesperado.

Aún a pesar de las quejas de Blaine Kurt lo preparo ligeramente, ya antes lo habían hecho sin preparación alguna y era algo que al día siguiente ambos se arrepentían. El dolor y la humillación al no poder sentarte correctamente no era nada bueno.

Tomó un pequeño de bote de crema para las manos que estaba sobre la cama, si bien no era lo ideal, era perfecto para realizar el trabajo.

— Kurt por favor…. Por favor…

Apenas había conseguido introducir dos dedos cuando una vez más Blaine le rogaba por más, le pedía ser llenado, estar completo finalmente.

—Te amo, — le dijo Kurt antes de cumplir con sus demandas. —Te amo tanto.

Ya había olvidado lo Bien que se sentía estar dentro de Blaine, sentir rodeándolo tan placenteramente, mientras el sudor permitía que sus cuerpos rozaran sensualmente.

Kurt estaba rodeado de Blaine y de ese placer que sólo él podía darle.

—Te vez maravilloso así,- — le dijo Kurt en una voz grave llena de deseo mientras tomaba su miembro y aumentaba su placer. —Me vuelve loco saber que sólo yo puedo complacerte así, sólo yo.

—Sólo tú Kurt, soy tuyo… ¡Tuyo!... ¡Kurt!

El escuchar a Blaine terminar gritando su nombre fue lo que lo hizo terminar gritando el nombre de Blaine y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Eso fue maravilloso, — le dijo Blaine sin aliento mientras abrazaba a Kurt. —Me vuelves loco Kurt. Jamás conocía a alguien más sexy que tu.

—Eso espero, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo y besando su mejilla.

Con una sensación extraña de tristeza se separaron y Kurt se acostó a su lado, respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Al menos recogiste algo de la cocina verdad?

—Em….

— Dime que por lo menos sacaste al perro.

Antes de que pudiera contestar se escuchó un ladrido en el pasillo y el caer de uno de los jarrones.

— ¡Blaine Elena va a matarnos!

—Tranquilo, diré que es mi culpa pero por favor hay que dormir.

Kurt suspiro pero aún así se acostó de lado para acurrucarse en Blaine.

—Sólo porque me muero del cansancio.

Ambos se acostaron abrazados, perdidos aún en su amor y en el placer que ambos sintieron descansando con una sonrisa.

Horas más tarde Blaine se levantó confundido, no había ningún ruido afuera y ni siquiera Kurt se había movido ¿Qué era lo que lo había despertado?

_Pliplip _

Confundido trato de identificar el sonido, era el celular de Kurt quien no paraba de sonar y prenderse.

_Pliplip _

¿Quién demonios le mandaba tantos mensajes a las tres de la mañana?

Enojado y al ver que por lo visto Kurt no se iba a levantar a apagarlo Blaine se levantó.

_Pliplip_

_Nuevo mensaje de Chandler._

¿Quién demonios era Chandler y porque demonios le mandaba tantos mensajes?

_**Chandler Kiehl **_

_No puedo esperar en verte de nuevo._

¡¿Quién demonios era?!

_**Chandler Kiehl: **_

_Tu sonrisa es lo más hermoso que se puede ver por las mañanas. _

_**Chandler Kiehl: **_

_¿Cómo voy a poder soportar tanto tiempo sin ver tus ojos?... supongo que tu foto es lo único que podrá ayudarme. _

Blaine estaba apretando el teléfono tan fuerte que era un milagro que no lo rompiera.

— ¿Blaine? — le pregunto Kurt suavemente levantándose confundido. — ¿Por qué estás despierto a esta hora? — le preguntó el mientras se frotaba los ojos suavemente. — ¿Por qué tienes mi celular? — le preguntó confundido hasta ver la pantalla. — ¿Acaso estabas viendo mis mensajes? —Le preguntó molesto.

— ¿Quién es Chandler? — le preguntó Blaine viéndolo molesto.

* * *

Wow parece que Blaine está enojado.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios o sugerencias. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste!**

**Agradezco sus comentarios has ahora, si ven algún error no duden en decirme por favor. **

**Que tengan linda tarde**

**Canción del capítulo:**

**Forget You - Cee Lo Green / Glee Cast**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

— ¿Quién es Chandler? — le volvió a preguntar Blaine molesto.

— ¿Se puede saber con qué derecho vez mis mensajes? — le preguntó Kurt ya más despierto.

— ¡No paraba de sonar! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Me despertó! Y para colmo tengo que enterarme de los montones de mensajes que te manda. ¿Quién demonios es?

Blaine ya estaba enojado, eso era más que obvio.

— ¡Tú ya sabes quién es Chandler! Es el fotógrafo de la línea de ropa interior.

— ¿¡EL CABEZA DE PENE?! ¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer mensajeandote? Ya veo porque te pasas tanto tiempo en el celular.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Acaso estas insinuando lo que creo que estas insinuando? — le preguntó Kurt poniéndose de pie.

—No lo sé Kurt, tú dímelo. — Le dijo Blaine para volver a ser interrumpido por el ruido de un mensaje. — ¡Ahí está de nuevo! '_Quisiera Estas ahí viéndote dormir.' _ ¡Awww que lindo! ¿No le vas a contestar?

Kurt lo vio furioso y caminó hacia su closet para comenzar a cambiarse. — ¡No pienso contestarle porque NUNCA LO HE HECHO! — le dijo el viéndolo fríamente.

—Claro supongo que el sólo te manda los mensajes por que sí.

— ¡Me manda los mensajes porque es un maldito acosador! ¡Tú tienes mi celular, revisa lo que he mandado! Si paso tiempo en el celular es por qué trabajo y tengo que arreglar cosas con Isabelle o alguien más. ¿O acaso es pecado usar el celular? —Le preguntó Kurt sarcásticamente.

—Lo es si me estas ocultando algo. — le dijo Blaine molesto.

— ¡Yo no te oculto nada! — le gritó Kurt.

— ¿Entonces porque no me habías dicho nada de esto? Claro no tiene nada de malo que el cabeza de Pene te mande mensajes todo el tiempo diciéndote cosas bonitas.

—Blaine por favor, si no te dije nada es porque no tiene importancia. Además su nombre es Chandler ¿Si? — le dijo Enfadado.

— ¡¿Ahora lo defiendes?! —Le preguntó Blaine incrédulo. — Perdón si ofendí al maravilloso ¡_Chandbobo!_

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya me tienes harto con tus celos sin sentido, — le dijo Kurt caminando a la puerta. —Yo jamás le he contestado ninguno de sus mensajes, en mi celular tienes la prueba, si quieres creerme o no ese es tu problema. — le dijo fríamente antes de salir.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le preguntó Blaine corriendo tras él.

— Me voy a Lima, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es estar cerca de ti. — le dijo Kurt sin darse la vuelta.

— ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas de aquí a las tres de la mañana en mi carro Kurt!

— o te estoy pidiendo permiso, y además puedes estar tranquilo, me llevaré el carro de Cooper. Yo que tu limpiaba este desastre antes de que tu familia llegue.

— Kurt es peligroso. — le trató de decir Blaine mas sin embargo el castaño hizo caso omiso.

— ¡Roquefort! Vámonos chico.

El gato salió disparado debajo del sillón directo a los brazos de Kurt. El pobre estaba maullando aterrado aferrándose de las ropas de Kurt. El terranova casi lo come.

— Creo que lo mejor es que este lejos de ti por un tiempo.

—Kurt-

—Adiós Blaine.

Blaine se quedó viéndolos tristemente. Por un momento no recordó la pelea ni por qué se había ido Kurt hasta que una vez más el celular de Kurt vibró en su mano.

_'Eres en realidad angelical'_

Con un grito de coraje reviso cada mensaje, de aquél idiota tratando de no golpear la pared al verlos. Después revidó los de Kurt.

No había ninguno, la carpeta estaba vacía más que unos cuantos mensajes a él a Isabelle a Santana y a Finn ninguno era para el idiota ese.

Estaba de nuevo furioso, pero ahora consigo mismo. ¿Cómo había dejado que los celos lo cegaran una vez más?

No perdió el tiempo comenzó a marcar en el celular.

— _¡Kurtie! ¿Te gustaron mis mensajes? —_ se escuchó la voz melosa y chillante.

—Escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil ¿Cómo te atreves a Acosar de esta forma a mi novio? ¡Ya estamos hartos de tus mensajes! — le dijo molesto rápidamente.

—_Así que tú eres su novio._

Wow, la voz de Chandler cambió por completo, se había vuelto fría y grave tanto como la de un hombre mayor. Blaine tenía que admitir que le dio escalofríos…. Y no fueron un buen tipo de escalofríos.

— ¿Con qué derecho le mandas mensajes a Kurt cuando tú no eres más que un simple Fotógrafo? ¿A las tres de la mañana? ¿Quién eres un psicópata? ¿Me vas a decir que tu y Kurt están predestinados a estar juntos enfermo?

—_No sabía que Kurt estaba saliendo con un cavernícola, — _le dijo Chandler con un tono de burla. _— ¿Qué sí creo que Kurt y yo merecemos estar juntos? Pero claro, Kurt y yo tenemos más cosas en común de lo que tú jamás tendrás. ¿Qué sabes tú de su carrera? ¿De moda? Apuesto que ni sabes que es lo que Kurt lleva puesto o su diseñador favorito._

—Sé mas de Kurt de lo que te puedas imaginar, tu sólo eres un patético enamoradizo que cree por que Kurt trabaja con él le va a dar su atención completa. ¡Tú eres sólo su empleado! Y jamás te hará caso. ¿Sabes por qué?

—_Vas a decirme que es porque tiene un novio que lo ama demasiado ¿No?_

—No, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa de triunfo. —Porque realmente eres un enfadoso que no puede entender cuando No es No. ¿En verdad crees que Kurt puede estar con alguien que le manda mensajes sin parar a mitad de la noche? — Le preguntó Blaine riendo. —Madura cabeza de pene.

—_Así que tú eres su novio. —_ le dijo Chandler tratando de controlar su coraje que era más que evidente en su voz. _—Veo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. La competencia es algo… pequeña._

—Chandler, — le dijo Blaine en tono de burla. —Para empezar, no hay competencia alguna…. Creo que debes ir consiguiendo trabajo, porque después de esto dudo mucho que vuelvas a trabajar con Kurt o con quien sea…. He escuchado que las demandas de acoso sexual son bastante caras para los demandados.

— _¿Crees que me asustas? —_ le preguntó Chandler molesto. _— ¿Qué has de saber tu de eso? Kurt no sabe nada de demandas y esas cosas, el es un diseñador._

—Oh pero para su suerte _YO _ soy un magnifico abogado, así que mi querido penecito _YO_ sé mucho de eso. Y _YO_ me asegurare de destruir tu carrera… pero no te preocupes, estoy de vacaciones y ni siquiera tú puede hacer que las deje de disfrutar con Kurt.

Blaine colgó el teléfono satisfactoriamente. Arregló por fin ese odioso problema, o al menso eso creía. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era recuperar a su novio.

_¡Crash!_

Y limpiar la casa.

_¡Paw!_

Y reprender a su perro.

* * *

La mañana fue terrible para él. Sus padres le dieron tan fuerte regaño que lo hicieron recordar su infancia, Cooper y Santana le dieron otro por permitir que Kurt se fuera y para el colmo no pudo dormir por estar preocupado por Kurt.

No tenía su celular y la única forma era hablar con Burt.

Y definitivamente eso era lo que más quería evitar.

'Al mal paso darle prisa.' Pensó con un suspiro.

— _¿Hey Blaine como estas? — _lo saludó Burt alegremente. ¿Por qué estaba alegre? ¿Acaso no quería matarlo? ¡¿Por qué no quería matarlo?!

—… ¿Bien?... — le dijo desconfiado Blaine.

Quizás esta era una de esas trampas que usan los depredadores, acercar a tus victimas para que todo esté bien y después ¡BAM! Te comen como una tierna gacela.

— _¡Qué bueno qué estés bien hijo! ¿Alguna razón para que me llames tan temprano en la mañana?_

— ¡Nosoyunatiernagacela! —le dijo respirando agitadamente. No iba a dejar que lo comieran… estaba muy joven para ser comido por su suegro.

—… _¿Salud? Hijo ¿Estás bien? ¿No ha pasado nada con Kurt o sí? ¿O acaso ya pusiste en marcha…el plan.'? —_ Le Preguntó Burt emocionado.

— ¿Podrías de dejar de llamarlo _'el plan' _así de dramáticamente?

—_Oye es eso o '¿Cuándo vas a convertir a mi hijo en un hombre decente?'… Aún no haces nada al respecto ¿cierto? —_ le preguntó ahora Burt suspirando no muy contento.

— ¡No! Aún no, — le dijo Blaine nervioso. —Sólo quería saber cómo estaban las cosas Tú sabes, Como estabas tú, Carole…Kurt. — le dijo Blaine al final con un susurro.

—_Estamos ben, —_ le dijo ya Burt desconfiando. _— ¿Hay alguna razón que me preguntes por mi hijo cuando tengo entendido está contigo?_

— ¿Kurt? ¿Conmigo?... ¡Claro! Está justo al lado mío, contento y alegre como todo un lindo bebé.

— ¿Enserio?... ¿Puedo Hablar con él?

— Em…jkijiikiiki - No te escuchó Burt jkjijikiiijkjiiiiiikjii Te cortas.

Patéticamente Blaine colgó el teléfono con un suspiro. Si Kurt no estaba en su casa ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Tenía que hacer algo No podía solo quedarse ahí y-

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar desde su habitación. Con un suspiro Blaine corrió rápidamente a alcanzarlo, subiendo las escaleras incluso de tres escalones a la vez.

Fue una sorpresa que no se cayera… y otra aún más que pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Hola? — Preguntó sin aliento en cuanto contesto.

—_Sólo hablo para decirte que estoy bien… no te preocupes. _

Era Kurt, su voz se escuchaba cansada mas sin embargo había un pequeño de cariño en sus palabras.

— ¡Kurt! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Llegaste a salvo verdad? ¡¿No te falta ningún dedo verdad?!

— _¡¿Qué?!...Blaine estoy bien, Estoy completo y estoy en un buen lugar. No te preocupes por mí… ya luego hablamos—_ le dijo Kurt con tristeza.

—Kurt perdóname yo-

—_Luego Hablamos Blaine. _

La llamada se cortó y Blaine se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro.

¿Acaso no podía hacer nada bien en su vida? ¡Todo arruinaba!

Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Necesitaba a su Hada Madrina.

* * *

La puerta estaba abierta cuando llegó. Todo mundo sabe que cuando llegas a casa de tus amigos y vez la puerta abierta entras. ¿Qué más se puede hacer?

En la casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido estaba seguro de que amigo estaba en casa, no sólo porque su carro estaba afuera si no porque estaba seguro de que ese maletín en la escalera era suyo… y esos pantalones

…Y quizás esos bóxers también.

Continuó por su caminó hacia la parte de arriba, estaba más que seguro que estaba en su habitación.

_'¿Quien usa dos bóxers?_' se preguntó confundido mientras abría la puerta de su amigo.

— Wes me mue- ¡OH POR DIOS!

Wes se sentó en la cama de un brinco desorientado, al lado de él un chico trataba de ponerse rápidamente los lentes con una mano y cubrirse con las sábanas con la otra.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! — volvió a decir Blaine sorprendido. — ¡Tienes a un chico en tu cama! ¡Y Es tu trabajador!... Hola Thad. — le dijo con una sonrisa al chico quien se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

—Ho-hola. — le dijo el tímidamente viendo hacia abajo.

—Esto es increíble Wes ¿Sabes lo que significa?... ¡Eres humano!... Los chicos jamás lo van a creer.

— ¡Blaine! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa entrando así a mi casa?! — le preguntó Wes molesto mientras se ponía de pie tomando la colcha.

— Oye no puedes reclamarme ¡Estaba la puerta abierta!

— ¡El hecho de que estuviera la puerta abierta no implica que puedas entrar cuando gustes! — le dijo el asiático gritando. —Espérame en la cocina ¿sí? Creo que lo que menos merecemos es privacidad para cambiarnos.

— Oh claro, claro… ¿Quieres que te pase tus calzoncillos? Creo que están afuera arriba de la repisa de los libros. — le dijo ahora a Thad

Thad dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y vergüenza era más que claro que lo único que quería el chico era esconderse bajo las sabanas.

— ¡SALTE YA DE MI HABITACIÓN! — le gritó Wes.

Blaine jamás corrió tan rápido para llegar a la cocina.

Cuando Wes llegó más tarde a la cocina acompañado de Thad, Blaine ya se había hecho un pequeño refrigerio.

Bien dicen que las penas con pan son buenas… o en este caso un cartón de nieve y chocolate líquido.

— O te has transformado en una Adolescente hormonal a mitad de su periodo, o una vez más has arruinado algo. — le dijo Wes al entrar y verlo devorar una enorme cucharada de nieve.

— Buhbe a hurh boh abaho que hibobhibo. — le dijo Blaine viéndolo con tristeza y con toda la boca llena de nieve.

— Ahora en español, — le dijo Wes haciendo una cara de asco.

—Culpe a Kurt de hacer algo que no hizo, — le dijo triste.

—Exactamente de que lo culpaste para que terminaras en mi cocina comiéndote mi nieve que obviamente me la pagaras… son cinco litros.

— ¡El embace es de dos! — le dijo Blaine indignado.

— ¿dijiste algo? — le preguntó Wes viéndolo fijamente y levantando su ceja.

— ¿Quién yo?... ¡Nada! Te comprare diez litros— le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

—Sólo cinco Blaine, no soy Kim Kardashian en mitad de su embarazo…. Ahora cuéntanos exactamente lo que hiciste.

Wes se sentó frente a él mientras que Thad se sentó a su lado, notó sus manos entrelazadas pero por su bienestar prefirió no comentar nada.

—Un camarógrafo lo acosaba mandándole montones de mensajes, elogiándolo y todo eso… no me dijo nada, ayer los vi en la noche y…

— Y le reclamaste celoso supongo, — le dijo Wes suspirando.

—Sí una vez reaccione sin pensarlo, y no se lo dije pero di a entender que me estaba engañando… ¡Me siento terrible! Se fue y ni siquiera sé donde está. Lo único que sé es que está bien.

— ¿Cuándo vas a aprender de tu errores? — le dijo Wes suspirando. —No puedes hacer esto cada vez que algo así pase Blaine, Tienes que confiar más en Kurt y dejar tus complejos aún lado.

— ¡Lo sé! — le dio Blaine miserable. —Tengo tanto miedo de que pueda dejarme que actuó sin pensar. No quiero perderlo Wes.

—Blaine si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es que tu y Kurt se aman completamente, tú no tienes que dudar de su amor así como el no tiene que dudar del tuyo. A estas alturas tu inseguridad sale sobrando. ¡No tienes ni siquiera porque estar inseguro!

—lo sé Wes… ahora no sé que voy a hacer para que me perdone— le dijo llevándose sus manos a su cabello.

—Creo que lo que tienes que haces es hablar con él. — le dijo Thad por primera vez suavemente mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. —Tienes que hablar con él y decirle tus inseguridades, estoy seguro que él lo apreciará. Eso hará más fuerte su relación. — le dijo sonriendo. —Confía en él para decirle tus problemas. Las relaciones son en pareja, uno jamás es más importante que el otro.

Blaine se quedó cayado pensando en las palabras del chico. Creía en verdad que su relación era una relación fuerte y segura pero era cierto, aún tenía varios pequeños problemas que arreglar.

—Ni siquiera sé donde está, — le dijo Blaine suspirando.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — le dijo Wes. —Si no está en casa de su padre ¿Dónde más podría estar? Piensa ¿Qué otro lugar puede ser seguro para él?

— ¡Con Finn! —dijo por fin esperanzado y poniéndose de pie. — ¡Gracias chicos! ¡Les debo una!

Blaine salió antes de que Wes pudiera reprimirlo de nuevo. Ahora lo importante era Kurt y lograr su perdón.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro queno puedo? No me tardaría mucho, sólo voy unos cuantos golpes y listo. Ya una vez lo hice, estoy más que seguro que lo puedo volver a hacer de nuevo.

— ¡Finn! El hecho de que golpearas a mi novio una vez no implica que lo hagas de nuevo. Sólo fue una pelea y nosotros lo arreglaremos No necesito de tu ayuda… ni de tus puños. — le dijo Kurt desde la sala.

— ¿Estás seguro? En verdad me gustaría ir, no hay nada que ver en el televisor. — le dijo el suspirando.

— Me conmueve que quieras ayudarme sólo para quitar tu aburrimiento pero si estoy más que seguro. ¿Por qué no le ayudas a Rachel con la comida?

—Rachel no me deja entrar a la cocina desde que le hice las palomitas caceras.

Kurt rió un poco al recordarlo, Rachel quería unas palomitas caseras para una tarde de películas. Al parecer el término casero para fin era sólo calentar las cosas en la estufa así que lo que hizo fue calentar varios empaques de palomitas en la cazuela.

Los paquetes se inflaron hasta explotar y lanzar montones de papel quemados por toda la madera. El olor duró por semanas y su madera digamos que ahora es una madera al estilo dálmata.

— Apuesto a que puedes encontrar algo que ver en la televisión.

—No, mejor jugare unos cuantos videojuegos. — le dijo Finn emocionado.

—Sabes para estar casado actúas exactamente igual que cuando estabas soltero…

—Eso crees tú, — le dijo Finn suspirando. —Algunos días me la paso siempre en la calle, comprando cosas que necesitamos, pagando deudas, depositando en el banco arreglando cosas de la casa. A veces pienso que mejor me debí de haber quedado a vivir con mi mamá y Burt, ser un soltero codiciado por siempre.

—Claro, las chicas prefieren a esos chicos que viven con sus padres y se la pasan acostados en la sala jugando videojuegos en ropa interior y con el recipiente de palomitas en sus estómagos. Son exquisitos.

— ¡Lo sé!... pero después veo mi casa y a Rachel y me doy cuenta de lo maravilloso que es esto. Una nueva aventura. Despertar a su lado es más maravilloso que cuando sólo vivíamos juntos. Cuando nos regresamos de Nueva York creí que sería todo una tragedia. Cuando no le fue tan bien como lo esperaba en Broadway creí que el matrimonio podría irse a la ruina. Pero no fue así. La ayudé como ella me ayudado miles de veces. Ambos nos mantenemos de pie gracias al otro…. Somos un buen equipo.

Kurt suspiró al ver la mirada de su hermano, estaba tan llena de amor y felicidad hacia su esposa y hacia su futuro.

Moría de ganas por tener algo así.

La puerta sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos Finn se levantó a abrirla con un pequeño gemido de flojera claro.

— ¿Blaine? — escuchó decir sorprendió a Finn haciéndolo voltear rápidamente a la puerta.

Ahí estaba Blaine tímido y con un par de girasoles en su mano.

— ¿Acaso vienes a que te golpee a domicilio? — le preguntó Finn. — ¡Eso es maravilloso! Me hiciste ahorrar como 20 dólares en gasolina.

— ¡Finn! — lo reprendió Kurt caminando hacia la puerta. — ¡Ya te dije que no vas a golpear a nadie!

—Kurt ¿Podemos hablar?

Kurt se quedó a viendo a Blaine por varios segundos. Su novio se veía tan miserable que a Kurt le daban ganas de olvidar todo, abrazarlo fuertemente y envolverlo en una cobija.

—Está bien, — le dijo suspirando.

Ambos salieron de la casa Kurt no sabía en realidad que decir, por suerte para él Blaine fue el que comenzó.

— Sé que no tengo palabras para decirte lo mal que me siento por mi comportamiento de anoche… Kurt en verdad no fue mi intención ver el mensaje en el celular, sí me despertó y cuando lo vi no pude evitar seguir viendo los demás. Me dio rabia que otro hombre te escribiera esas cosas.

— ¿Y decidiste desquitarte conmigo? ¿Desconfiar de mí como si estos años que hemos estado juntos no importarán?

— ¡No Kurt! Si importan y más de lo que crees. — le dijo Blaine viéndolo con tristeza. —Tú me importas... y porque me importas actué como un idiota…. Kurt tu eres una persona maravillosa, tan apuesto, tan seguro de ti mismo. Me aterra pensar que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? — le preguntó Kurt sorprendido. — Blaine Yo te amo. Para mí no hay nadie más.

— Y yo te amo también, es por eso que me aterra perderte. Mis celos cegaron mi comportamiento anoche. Sabía en verdad que no había pasado nada, que no habías hecho nada pero aún así te lastime. Y lo siento en verdad.

Blaine tenía los ojos llorosos al igual que Kurt.

—…bueno… yo sé lo que se siente estar celoso de alguien, — le dijo Kurt recordando las veces que se sintió celoso de Sebastian y lo inseguro de si mismo que estaba. —Pero Blaine tienes que creerme cuando te digo que ni Chandler ni nadie puede significar algo para mí. _Yo te amo_ a ti y a nadie más. — le dijo sonriendo acercándosele. — somos Kurt y Blaine… Klaine.

Blaine lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa. —Te amo tanto Kurt. — le dijo para después besar sus labios suavemente. —Mi corazón es tuyo. Y te juro en nombre de tu hermano que nos está espiando desde la ventana-

— ¡Hey!

— Que jamás voy a dudar de ti o de nuestro amor de nuevo. Que me esforzaré por hacerte feliz en cada momento.

—Me gusta eso. — le dijo Kurt sonriendo antes de besarlo.

— ¡Más vale que lo cumplas que no quiero morir aún! — Se escuchó a Finn gritar.

— ¡Finn ya déjanos en paz! — le gritó Kurt enfadado haciendo que Blaine riera.

—Te amo, — le dijo besando suavemente su nariz. — ¿Pero qué es exactamente Klaine?

—Santana te lo puede explicar. — le dijo Kurt sonriendo besándolo una vez más.

— ¡Hey Blaine baja esa mano! ¡Ese es el trasero de mi hermanito!

— Por última vez Finn ¡Vete!... ¡Y soy más grande que tú!

—Soy más alto así que tu argumento no vale…. ¡Y te dije que no le agarres el trasero a mi hermano!

—Ignóralo, — le dijo Kurt en voz baja suspirando.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Blaine por un largo rato.

… Que no fue tan largo ya que el Gigantón se encargó de eso.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Como ven ¡Hubo Wed chicas twiteras! Hahaha no olviden dejar review y darme sus opiniones, me ayudan bastante.

Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

Por fin ¡Aquí ya está el nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste, agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, y los invito a leer mi nueva historia (para los que no lo han hecho) en fin, ya estamos en la recta final así que las cosas se ponen cada vez un poco más interesantes.

En fin los dejo con la lectura, Sabrán la canción del capítulo más adelante hahaha

Hay muchas interlineas (?) pero eso es solo por que cambian los puntos de vista.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

—Bien creo que este es el indicado.

Kurt levantó la vista con un suspiro, era la decima vez que escuchaba esa frase y nunca era el indicado.

Holly salió del vestidor con un hermoso vestido, era blanco y de la parte baja estaba completamente amplia y esponjosa, llevaba algunas joyas incrustadas en la parte del centro como un cinturón y en la parte de atrás llevaba un moño enorme.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos al verlo.

Definitivamente ese no era el indicado. ¿De cuándo acá Holly se había convertido en Rachel Berry?

— ¡Que le corten la cabeza! — dijo Santana al verla. —Pareces una mezcla extraña entre Nicki Minaj y Lady Gaga.

—Pero es lindo, — les dijo ella sonriendo. —Parezco una princesa ¿no creen?

—Si llevas ese vestido serás la princesa del vómito. Estoy más que segura que todos vomitaran al verlo… yo ya quiero hacerlo— le dijo Santana haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Está bien, iré a buscar algo más. — les dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero.

Kurt suspiro sentado en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Está todo bien contigo? — le preguntó santana mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Sí, — le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. —Sólo el estrés de que esta boda está por llegar y saber que después de esto hay que regresar al trabajo. — dijo suspirando. —Quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre.

— ¡Ha! ¿Tu quedarte en Ohio? ¡Primero muerto! Eso lo dices sólo porque eres un flojo.

— ¿Puedes culparme? Esto es lo que hacen las vacaciones, te acostumbran a no hacer nada. — le dijo riendo.

— ¿Cómo vas las cosas con Blaine?

—Bien, — le dijo Sonriendo. — Después de lo de Chandler ha estado bastante tierno, y romántico…

— ¿Quieres decir que se ha vuelto un novio sofocante y moloso?

— ¡Oh por dios sí!

Kurt no quería admitirlo pero era cierto, desde lo que pasó Blaine estaba con él en todo momento, claro no le molestaba mucho… pero necesitaba su espacio. ¡Sólo en esta mañana había recibido ya 30 mensajes de texto!

Sabía que tenía que hablar con Blaine al respecto… No sabía cómo hacerlo sin herir sus sentimientos.

— Supongo que Frodo está inseguro, no le gustó que alguien más se metiera en su comarca.

—Nadie se me metió en ningún lado Santana, — le dijo Kurt cruzando sus brazos. —Pero no tiene por qué estar inseguro él sabe que lo amo y no pienso dejarlo ir.

—Bueno, entonces díselo. Dile que necesitas algo de espacio-

— ¡No quiero terminar con él! —

— ¡No esa clase de espacio torpe! Sólo dile que tiene que dejarte respirar, Tiene que aprender a confiar en ti.

—Lo sé, — le dijo suspirando.

—Aunque sabes, esto puede servir a tu favor… puede que Blaine se sienta tan inseguro que te proponga matrimonio.

— No quiero que Blaine me proponga matrimonio por miedo a perderme.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué demonios es el matrimonio? Uno se casa para que esa persona especial esté contigo y con nadie más.

—El matrimonio es porque dos personas se aman y quieren estar siempre unidas. —Le dijo Suspirando. —Y yo quiero eso con Blaine. Quiero que los dos organicemos nuestra boda, que nos peleemos porque él quiere todo de color azul y yo de gris. Salir a escoger nuestro pastel… ¡Y no solo eso! Quiero levantarme cada mañana y al verlo poder decir… es mi marido, la persona con quien despertare todos los días de mi vida.

— ¡Por dios! ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en comedia romántica barata?

Kurt suspiró y la vio enfadado. —No sé porque hablo de esto contigo, eres la persona menos romántica que existe

—Tranquilo príncipe encantador, — le dijo ella riendo. —Sólo me gusta hacerte enojar, tú sabes cómo soy.

—Bien, ¿Qué les parece este?

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta, el vestido era hermoso, de la parte de arriba era strapless pegado hasta la cadera, de ahí bajaba en pliegues elegantes, de su cadera izquierda se abría para dejar ver su pierna, como si fuera un vestido corto.

Era tradicional a la vez que era sexy. Era perfecto.

— ¡Por dios Holly! Si no fueras a casarte con ese maniquí malformado que llamas Cooper te haría tantas cosas en este momento. —Le dijo Santana viéndola con una sonrisa.

—Awww es una lástima, hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido acción con una chica… se extraña.

— ¡Bien! — dijo Kurt incomodo. —Ignorando los altos niveles de lesbianismo en esta sala creo que es fácil decir Holly que ese es el vestido ideal.

—Blanca nieves tiene razón, Holly luces maravillosa y estoy más que segura que a Cooper le encantara

—Creo que tienen razón, — les dijo ella con una sonrisa. — ¡Ya tengo mi vestido de novia!

Holly estaba radiante, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no se comparaba con ninguna otra. Jamás había visto Kurt a una mujer tan hermosa como ella, no le quedaba ninguna duda al respecto, estaba más que lista para convertirse en una más de la Familia.

— Necesitamos festejar, — les dijo Santana sonriendo. —Es tiempo de que nos divirtamos juntos, librarnos del estrés y tomar hasta quedar tirados en el suelo.

— ¡Pero desde luego! — dijo Holly emocionada, claro que diría que sí. — ¡Hey lo podemos hacer como mi despedida de soltera!

— ¡Maravillosa idea! — le dijo Santana, era más que obvio que la latina ya estaba formando el plan en su mente. —Conozco exactamente a donde podemos ir para pasar un buen rato… Holly u no te preocupes de nada, yo me encargo de todo, Kurt comunícate con las chicas, Habrá una fiesta esta noche.

— ¿Chicas? — le preguntó el chico confundido. —La única chica que está aquí es Rachel.

—Bueno… supongo que con ella bastará… si es que no la confunden con un transformista y le prohíben la entrada. Pero en fin ¡Hoy será una noche maravillosa! — dijo emocionada mientras que Holly aplaudía de la emoción.

Kurt mientras tanto suspiró, lo único que esperaba era sobrevivir esa noche.

* * *

Las chicas regresaron a la casa horas más tarde, Kurt se fue rápidamente a su habitación, si iban a salir lo mejor era que se arreglara inmediatamente.

Para su sorpresa la habitación estaba vacía, no había marcas de que Blaine estuviera o haya estado ahí desde temprano. Con un suspiro el chico caminó al closet para seleccionar lo que se iba a poner, más sin embargo fue interrumpido por su celular.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde estás? — preguntó con una sonrisa al contestar.

—_En Nueva york…_

Sintió su estómago caer al suelo y dio un suspiro molesto. —Chandler… ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿Acaso no me has molestado suficiente? En estos momentos tengo mejores cosas que hacer que-

— _¡Kurt espera! Sé que se me pasó un poco la mano con los mensajes… y que no respete tu relación, —_ dijo esto último entre dientes. Estaba más que claro que el fotógrafo no estaba contento con hablar de su relación. _—Pero en realidad necesito que revises el material antes de que llegues, no puedo Mandártelas por que están impresas… tengo que verte._

Kurt suspiró al escuchar el tono de voz de Chandler y se llevó una mano a su s ojos mientras fruncía el ceño. —Escucha Chandler, yo estoy de vacaciones, Se que quieres que las revise pero ¡No puedo ir a Nueva York! No ahora que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, la única forma es que vinieras aquí y bien sabemos que eso no pasará.

—…

— ¿Chandler?

— _¿Por qué no me das tu dirección?... puedo mandarte las fotografías por correo_.

Kurt se mordió el labio no muy convencido, pero al final suspiro. — Escúchame bien Chandler, me mandarás las fotos, las revisare y te diré mi opinión, escogeré lo que necesito y ya no quiero saber nada más de ti. No quiero hacer esto un escándalo con Isabelle así que te daré la oportunidad de sólo irte y que me dejes en paz. ¿Está claro?

— _Desde luego, _— le dijo este.

—Bien… ¿Tienes donde apuntar?...

* * *

Blaine entró a la recamara con una sonrisa que se hizo más grande al ver a Kurt frente al espejo tan delicioso como siempre en un par de apretados pantalones rojos y una camisa negra.

—Mmm alguien luce de maravilla, — le dijo él con una sonrisa acercándosele. — ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Kurt se dio la vuelta y lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa. — Las chicas y yo vamos a salir, llevaremos a Holly a su despedida de soltera.

— Pero aún falta una semana para la boda, — le dijo el confundido. — ¿Y por qué no puedo ir yo?

— Que importa que falte una semana, las chicas y yo queremos divertirnos y lo haremos ahora… Tú no puedes ir porque perteneces más al bando de los chicos. Mírame, yo embono más con las chicas.

—Eso lo dices porque te llevas mejor con ellas, — le dijo Blaine haciendo puchero. —Pero yo también quiero ir, estar contigo. — le dijo este haciéndole sus ojitos de cachorrito.

Kurt suspiró y lo tomó de las manos. —Blaine, últimamente hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo… demasiado.

—Eso es lo que hacen las parejas, pasar el tiempo juntos. — le dijo el confundido.

—Blaine dudo mucho que las parejas se sienten a esperar en el escusado mientras el otro se baña. — le dijo con una sonrisa recordando el día anterior.

—Eso fue porque no quisiste que te acompañara.

— ¡Estábamos en casa de mi padre! ¡Por supuesto que no íbamos a tener sexo en la regadera mientras él estaba ahí!

—Podríamos tener sexo ahora, — le dijo con una sonrisa sugestiva.

— ¡No me cambies el tema Blaine Devon Anderson!... lo que quiero decirte es que no hay necesidad de que estemos tan cerca todo el tiempo. Sí, hay que pasar tiempo juntos pero también necesitamos nuestro espacio. — le dijo acariciando su mejilla y viéndolo a los ojos. —No vas a perderme porque me vaya a divertir con mis amigas, y sé que tampoco te perderé a ti.

—Supongo que tienes razón, — le dijo el suspirando. —Y supongo que te debo dejar ir a divertirte.

—Bueno no te estoy pidiendo permiso pero sí, — le dijo el sonriendo antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

— ¡Hey Hanzel y Gretel tenemos que irnos! — les dijo Santana quien abrió la puerta.

— ¿Si sabes que Hanzel y Gretel son hermanos verdad? — le preguntó Kurt levantando una ceja y comenzando a caminar hacia ella. —Eso sería una relación Incestuosa.

— ¿A quién le importa? — le dijo santana sin interés. —Esta familia es tan rara que los creo capaces de todo.

—En eso tienes razón, — le dijo Kurt mientras salían de la habitación.

— ¡Heey! Espera ¿Quién se supone que soy yo? — le gritó Blaine desde el cuarto.

— ¡El que este más enano de los dos! — le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Demonios soy Hanzel!... ¿Estamos hablando de Jeremy Renner ó…?

— ¡Adiós Blaine!

Genial ahora iba a estar sólo en casa con su familia.

* * *

El lugar al que Santana los llevó era bastante diferente a la que Kurt tenía en mente, definitivamente tenía más clase de lo que esperaba, uno de los trabajadores del lugar los llevó a una mesa la cual estaba un poco separada del resto.

—Esto es recibimiento VIP, — les dijo Santana con una sonrisa mientras ordenaba una botella de Vodka y un servicio.

—Es bastante lindo, — le dijo Elena quien también los acompañaba.

—Es increíble la cantidad de gente que hay, — le dijo Holly sonriendo al ver la pista de baile llena de chicos y chicas bailando.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, — les dijo Santana sonriendo. — Lo más importante es ¡embriagarnos!

El mesero llegó con su botella y varios vasos, Santana rápidamente sirvió un poco del líquido transparente en las pequeñas copas y le fue dando uno a cada uno.

—Bien sin echarnos para atrás, me refiero a t Berry. — le dijo viendo a la chica fijamente. —Es hora de bridar por la futura esposa. ¡Por Holly!

— ¡Por Holly! — dijeron todos antes de beber y sentir la quemazón en su garganta.

Tenía mucho que Kurt no bebía, pero esa noche valía la pena.

* * *

— ¡Blaine! — le gritó su hermano corriendo hacía el en la cocina. — ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — le preguntó Blaine confundido.

— ¡Las chicas se fueron a la despedida de soltera! — le dijo Cooper casi histérico.

—Si lo sé… ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

— ¿Qué que tiene que ver? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que pasa en las despedidas de soltera?

—No lo sé pero creo que me lo vas a decir. — le dijo alejándose lentamente de él.

— ¡STRIPPERS! ¡Cientos y cientos de Strippers en fila! Todos listos para agasajar a la futura novia y a sus acompañantes.

—Dudo mucho que haya cientos de ellos Cooper. — le dijo tratando de calmar a su hermano.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Kurt va a estar ahí rodeado de cientos de hombres musculosos con la piel brillante! ¡Bailarán a su alrededor!

Blaine se quedó callado viendo a su hermano por varios segundos. —Tenemos que ir.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Tenemos que prevenir una tragedia! ¡Asegurarnos que nuestras damas –y Kurt claro- Estén bien! Que no sean corrompidas por esos cuerpos seductores y musculosos que pueden tocar en cualquier momento y sentir la suavidad de su-

— ¡Cooper! — le dijo Blaine interrumpiéndolo. —Tenemos que ir, pero no podemos ir así como así. Nos mataran si se enteran que los seguimos.

—No se enterarán, Ponte algo para que no te reconozcan, iremos de contrabando yo me encargo de lo demás.

—Está bien, — le dijo Blaine corriendo a su habitación.

Bien ¿Qué es lo que te puedes poner para que tu novio al que estas siguiendo no te reconozca? algo negro… así sería como un ninja que se pierde en la oscuridad. Sólo observando…

Tomó lo que necesitaba y rápidamente se cambió, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, la integridad de su novio corría peligro.

Cuando bajo las escaleras no sólo Cooper estaba ahí, también estaban su padre e incluso Finn.

— ¿Qué piensas robar un banco o qué? — le preguntó Cooper. —Deja la maldita gorra Blaine.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? — le dijo viéndolo enojado. El actor llevaba la peor camisa playera con flores naranjas y rojas que jamás hubiera visto. Acompañado de unas bermudas color caqui. — ¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa tan horripilante?

—Hey mas respeto que son mías, — le dijo su padre.

—Es para confundirlos Blaine. Todos creerán que soy un turista de Florida

—Dudo mucho que vistan así en florida.

—Yo no estoy muy seguro de lo que hago aquí, — les dijo Finn confundido. —El loco de tu hermano sólo me sacó de mi casa para ir una fiesta… No te ofendas pero ni siquiera me caes muy bien. — le dijo Finn a Coop.

— ¡Hey Todo el mundo me Ama! Soy como el Nuevo Jesús, sin milagros pero más guapo. — le dijo apuntándole con el dedo mientras tronaba su lengua.

—Como sea, ¿Podemos irnos? Te explicaremos todo en el camino. — le dijo Blaine a Finn.

* * *

Kurt tenía mucho tiempo que no se divertía así; bailar sin preocupación con sus amigas riendo de cualquier cosa, y no era por estar ebrio ni nada por el estilo, era simplemente porque estaba completamente feliz.

El sonido de la música y el ambiente le hacían difícil controlar su cuerpo, sólo quería bailar y perderse en el momento.

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

— ¡Oh por dios! — dijo sorprendido con una sonrisa.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó Holly sobre la música.

— ¡Tengo años que no escuchaba esa canción! — le dijo emocionado.

— ¡Sabes lo que significa Hummel! — le dijo Santana sonriendo mientras que ella y Rachel tomaban su mano. — ¡Es hora de bailar!

_I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
Cause I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

Era como andar en bicicleta, una vez que aprendes no lo puedes olvidar, su cuerpo se movía exactamente igual que cuando estaba en preparatoria, la misma intensidad y sensación que aquel entonces.

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

* * *

El lugar estaba bastante lleno, si no fuera por Finn no hubieran llegado en primer lugar, llevaban más de media hora y ni siquiera habían logrado ver a alguno de ellos.

— ¡Debemos fijarnos en el baño! — les gritó Finn sobre el ruido de la música y las personas. —Las mujeres van en compañía y lo hacen a cada rato así que no será mucho para que veamos a alguien.

—Wow, — le dijo Cooper viéndolo confundido. —Eso es bastante inteligente.

—Creo que ya no será necesario. — les dijo su padre mientras vía la pista de baile.

Todos voltearon, se había hecho un hueco, al parecer había alguien bailando y causando revuelta en las personas que estaban ahí.

Al ver bien Blaine no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta.

¿Desde cuándo Kurt bailaba de esa manera?

_Don't treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone_

¡Por dios! Esas caderas lo estaban volviendo loco. ¿Y según él no era Sexy? ¡La mayoría que estaban viéndolo estaban salivando por él!... Y claro por Santana y Rachel también pero eso no era de su incumbencia, lo único que le interesaba era ese movimiento de caderas que lo hipnotizaban.

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up_

—Wow— dijo Cooper a un lado suyo. —Quien iba a decir que Kurt tuviera esos movimientos, hasta te dan ganas de ponerle un anillo ¿no crees Blaine?

Oh si le daban ganas, en este momento le pondría un anillo, una pulsera, un collar ¡Una maldita corona! Si fuera necesario, pero que no dejara de mover esas caderas.

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

Terminó el baile y la gente aplaudió como loca, pareciera que estuvieran viendo a la verdadera Beyoncé bailar. Y no los culpaba su Kurt era bastante sorprenderte.

— ¡Oh por dios es tan atractivo! —Escuchó gritar a una chica a su derecha. — ¡Le invitare un trago!

— ¡Oh por dios es mi novio! — le dijo Blaine sarcásticamente mientras la veía fríamente. —Ni siquiera se te ocurra.

La chica lo vio con la boca abierta por unos segundos y después se dio la vuelta para alejarse rápidamente.

—Yo no veo ningún Stripper, — les dijo Finn.

—No te confíes, — le dijo Cooper. —Se esconden muy bien, cualquiera puede ser uno.

—Bueno supongo que si ya estamos aquí no nos haría mal beber un poco, — les dijo su padre. —Ya sabemos donde están, podremos vigilarlos de la barra.

Los hombres caminaron hacia la barra para ordenar, Blaine no podía quitarle la mirada a la mesa que había llegado su novio, lo único que quería en ese momento era llevárselo a que moviera esas caderas sólo para él.

—Bájale a tus hormonas hermano, anda bebé un poco.

Blaine tomó el vaso que le ofreció su hermano, y así rápidamente uno se convirtió en dos… y en tres… en cuatro… y en varios más.

—Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida, — le dijo Cooper abrazándolo. —No saben el gusto que estén aquí ¡Hasta tu gigantón! — le dijo viendo a Finn. —Te amo gigantón. Eres alguien especial.

—Yo también te amo, — le dijo Finn con lágrimas en los ojos y parándose para abrazarlo.

— ¿Tu que estás haciendo? — le preguntó Blaine a su padre quien no dejaba de reír apuntándoles con el celular.

—Guardo material, — le dijo riendo. —Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando lo vean mañana.

— ¡Aún no entiendo porque no puedo ir con Kurt! — les dijo chillante Blaine. —El está ahí riendo tan guapo como siempre, tan sexy, me dan ganas de quitarle la ropa y tomarlo sobre la mesa. ¿Puedo? — volteó a ver a su padre con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba.

—Lamento decirte que el sexo en público está prohibido por la ley. — le dijo su padre riendo.

— ¡Estúpidas leyes! ¡Debería de haber una ley que ordenara que Kurt este desnudo todo el tiempo! ¡Que lo pueda tomar donde sea! ¿¡QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO?! — gritó poniéndose de pie y con el puño cerrado en señal de protesta.

— ¡Hey tranquilo! Recuerda que no nos deben de ver, será mejor que los lleve a casa antes de que hagan una estupidez… ¿Dónde está Finn?

Voltearon a ver al lugar donde estaba antes Finn pero en su lugar vieron sólo a Cooper quien abría y cerraba el paraguas de su cóctel bastante entretenido.

En la pista de baile estaba Finn, no era difícil de encontrarlo, era la única persona de dos metros sin camisa bailando como loco.

— ¡Demonios! — dijo Robert poniéndose de pie para ir por él. —Quédate con tu hermano.

Harold se acerco al centro de la pista, no fue algo fácil tuvo que pasar a muchos chicos emocionados gritándole a Finn para que se quitara el pantalón.

— ¡Finn! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos vean!

— ¡Muy Tarde! — le dijo una voz a su espalda.

Encogiendo los hombros temeroso, se dio la vuelta y vio a su esposa acompañada de los demás con sus brazos cruzados.

—Cielo ¡Que sorpresa! — le dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes Robert Anderson! — le dijo viéndolo fríamente. — ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen aquí?

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que es una coincidencia?

— ¡Hey Kurt! — le gritó Blaine que corría hacía él para abrazarlo.

— ¿Blaine? ¿Estás ebrio?

— ¡Todos están en grandes problemas! — dijo Rachel tomando a Finn y jalándolo a la salida.

— ¿Dónde está Cooper? — preguntó Holly. —Díganme que no está bailando sobre una mesa por favor.

— ¡Cooper esta platicando con su nuevo amigo! — le dijo Blaine sonriendo aferrándose a Kurt.

—Blaine vamos afuera, será mejor irnos ya.

Kurt llevaba arrastrando a Blaine prácticamente, el abogado se aferraba a él como si fuera un Koala, estaba tan entretenido cargando a Blaine que ni siquiera vio a Cooper quien tenía una intensa plática con un pilar.

— ¡Vamos a tener sexo verdad! — le dijo Blaine emocionado. — ¡Mucho sexo! ¡Oh si! —Gritó causando que la gente a su alrededor los viera. — ¡Adiós! ¡Me voy a tener sexo salvaje con mi novio! — les grito Blaine sonriendo.

— ¡Ya cállate! — le gritó Kurt completamente rojo de vergüenza.

Regresar a casa fue algo complicado, por suerte Rachel había llevado su propio carro así que no hubo mucho problema de acomodo, sólo de vómito.

— ¡Juro por dios que mañana me limpiaran el carro con un cepillo de dientes los dos! — les dijo Elena a Cooper y a Blaine quien estaban prácticamente ya dormidos.

Kurt se encargó de llevar a Blaine a la habitación, limpiarlo y cambiarlo no fue algo fácil. Más sin embargo en una hora el chico ya estaba acostado como si no hubiera estado borracho.

—Tienen suerte que Holly no se sintiera mal por que arruinaron su despedida de soltera, — le dijo Kurt suavemente aunque estaba seguro que Blaine no le entendía.

—No me interesa, — le dijo Blaine murmurando casi dormido. —boda…está mal… arruina todo…

— ¿Disculpa? — le preguntó Kurt confundido.

—Nadie necesita…matrimonio… arruina todo…

Blaine se quedó dormido en ese momento, Kurt sólo se quedó viéndolo en la mitad de la noche sorprendido.

¿Para Blaine el matrimonio solo arruinaba las cosas?

* * *

Días más tarde Kurt no se podía sacar las palabras de Blaine de la cabeza, no sabía ni que era lo que sentía, ¿decepción? ¿Coraje? ¿Cómo puede estar en una relación que no tiene futuro? ¡No podía quedarse sólo como el novio de Blaine!

Necesitaba algo más… tener una familia era su sueño, siempre lo había sido.

— ¿Y qué opinas de Roma? — le preguntó Cooper dándole un folleto.

—Si…es lindo, — le dijo el desinteresado. —Como quieras.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Cooper confundido.

— Sí París es lindo también. — le dijo Kurt viéndolo enfadado.

— ¿Kurt por lo menos me estas poniendo atención? Necesito en verdad tu ayuda en esto. — le dijo Cooper confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Kurt había quedado en ayudarle a escoger el mejor lugar para la luna de miel pero ahora ni siquiera volteaba a ver los folletos.

— Sabes que Coop, — le dijo Kurt suspirando. —En estos momentos no tengo tiempo ni ganas de estar viendo estúpidos lugares a los que puedes llevar a tu luna de miel.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¡Me pasa que ya me cansé de ti y tu estúpida boda! ¿Acaso no puedes tu hacer esto sólo? ¡Es tú estúpida boda no la mía!

—Así que es eso lo que te molesta, que no seas TÚ quien se vaya a casar, No ser TÚ el centro de atención, no tener lo que TU quieres., — le dijo enojado Cooper. —No es mi culpa que mi hermano no te pida matrimonio Kurt, no es mi culpa que tu cuento de hadas no se cumpla ¿Pero qué crees? El mío si se está haciendo realidad y lo mínimo que puedes hacer es estar feliz por mí como el amigo que creo que eres, no descargar tu coraje en mí. ¡No ahora cuando mi felicidad comienza!

Kurt lo vio fríamente e hizo una mueca de burla. —Como si eso fuera durar— le dijo fríamente. —Te conozco, en cinco meses estará firmando tu divorcio y volverás a ser el soltero patético de siempre.

—Wow… gracias Kurt por tu apoyo, — le dijo Cooper poniéndose de pie y viéndolo con tristeza. —Sabes creo que mi hermano no te propone matrimonio porque eres sólo un chico mimado, que solo piensa en sí mismo, y me da gusto que no lo haga… no serías un buen Anderson.

Cooper salió de la pequeña agencia de viajes dejando a Kurt temblando de coraje, las lágrimas caían sobre sus ojos.

Estaba furioso, pero consigo mismo.

Sabía que había hecho mal con Cooper, tendría que rogar bastante para que su mejor amigo lo perdonara, había actuado sólo por su tristeza, quería hacer sentir a la gente como él se sentía… miserable, pero lo único que logró fue aumentar su pena.

—Escogerá las islas Cook, — le dijo Kurt suavemente a la encargada quien lo veía sorprendida y temerosa. Sabía perfectamente los gustos de Kurt, y estaba más que seguro que ese era el mejor lugar para la pareja.

Después de arreglar todo, salió de la agencia y dio un suspiro cansado.

Estaba ya tan cansado de sentirse así, de estar esperando algo que quizás no llegaría jamás.

De sentir que no era lo suficientemente bueno para Blaine.

Con otro suspiro continuó con su camino. No quería sentirse así más. Si Blaine no hacía algo para cuando la boda se realice su relación terminaría…

Estaba decidido.

* * *

Beyoncé-Single ladies (Put a ring on it)

Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar más seguido pero no sé si podre.

No se olviden en dejar sus comentarios, me interesa saber que opinan del capítulo, y que es lo que creen que pasara.

En fin, agradezco que lo hayan leído, no saben lo mucho que significa eso para mil

Para los que se quieran comunicar conmigo mi Twitter es at Y_Razlik y mi tumblr es Hazelglasz : )

¡Gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

Por fin les traigo el nuevo capítulo. He estad bastante ocupada, apenas puedo subir los capítulos de Bajo la piel por que ya están terminados, pero en fin ya está este capítulo el cual espero les encante.

No tengo beta así que por favor si ven errores háganmelos saber, son más que bienvenidos.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Hablar con Cooper era más difícil de lo que pensaba, el actor se la pasaba ignorándolo y evadiéndolo en cada momento, no lo culpaba lo tenía más que merecido.

Santana lo reprochaba con la mirada, no había duda de que el Anderson había ido ya con el chisme a la latina que parecía querer despellejarlo lentamente, quizás era por eso que evitaba la cocina cada vez que ella estaba dentro.

Holly al parecer no le tenía ningún rencor, la mujer estaba más ocupada en la boda que en las peleas de su marido, eso era simple, lo único que se necesitaba era que los dos se tragaran el orgullo y se disculparan el uno al otro. Y Kurt quería hacerlo, en realidad quería.

Blaine seguía igual de contento como siempre, siendo el despistado que era ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su novio y su mejor amigo estaban peleados, para el todo estaba de la forma en que siempre estaba.

Bien.

—Sé que fue mi culpa papá, pero ¿En realidad puedes culparme? Últimamente soy otro organizador que su mejor amigo. — Le dijo Kurt mientras se quejaba en el comedor.

Había venido a visitar a su padre y a traerle la invitación de la boda.

—Si puedo culparte hijo, — le dijo Burt no tan complacido. —Desquitaste tus frustraciones en Cooper, el chico sólo quiere que lo ayudes en el día más importante de su vida y tú en realidad lo trataste mal.

— ¡Lo sé! —le dijo Kurt dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa. —Se me pasó la mano y ahora no puedo ni pedirle perdón. No me habla, no me mira ¡Es como si no existiera!

—Deja que se le pase el coraje, ambos dijeron cosas que no estuvieron bien, ambos necesitan un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Además ¡Ustedes son muy amigos! No pueden vivir enojados toda la vida. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que lavo tu traje de Valenciano en la lavadora con cloro?

—Valentino, — le dijo Kurt con un suspiro.

—Es la misma cosa, — le dijo su padre sin interés. —Esa vez dijiste que no lo perdonarías nunca, y en dos semanas ustedes dos ya estaban como si nada comiendo pasteles y llorando mientras veían mujer bonita.

—El lloraba papá yo no, — le dijo Kurt ofendido.

—Oh claro tu sólo decías lo mucho que querías unas botas como las de Julia. — le dijo su padre con una pequeña sonrisa. —El punto es hijo que no dejes que una pequeña pelea los separé, pídele perdón, ya verás como su amistad es más fuerte que todo.

—Esto es diferente papá, esta vez lo arruine y todo por mi desesperación por el matrimonio.

—Hijo… ¿Por qué quieres tanto casarte? tu vida está bien como está, tienes a alguien que te quiera, el trabajo que deseas, no hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas. Todo llegara cuando tenga que llegar. Sé paciente, confía en mí y espera un poco más.

—Tú no lo entiendes papá… ¿Sabes el miedo que me causa mi situación? —

Kurt alzó la cabeza y vio con tristeza a su padre. —Tú sabes que jamás en la vida he tenido un novio de tanta importancia como Blaine. He tenido novios claro, pero eran solo chicos que terminaba a la semana o al mes porque me hacían sentir incómodo. Blaine es la única persona que me hace sentir bien… ¡Completo! Lo amo tanto papá, amo la idea de vivir juntos toda la vida, de formar una familia con él, envejecer juntos. — le dijo sonriendo ligeramente. —Blaine es la única persona que me ha querido de esta manera, y sé que es la única persona a la que amaré. Lo único que quiero es comenzar nuestra vida juntos lo más rápido posible.

—Hijo, eres joven, aún tienes muchas cosas por vivir, un matrimonio no es la llave de la felicidad, no importa que seas gay o hetero. La sociedad se ha encargado n meternos a la mente que si alguien no está casado no está bien, que las metas en la vida siempre son el matrimonio y la familia. ¿Pero qué tal si no me quiero casar? ¿Qué tal si quiero una familia por mi cuenta? No hay problema. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque la felicidad no depende de un papel, o de alguien más. Depende de uno mismo. Tú decides si eres feliz o no.

—Soy feliz papá… soy feliz a su lado.

—Y estoy feliz por eso. Sólo te pido que te esperes un poco, disfruta esta etapa con Blaine y si algo más llega disfrútalo también. Es tu vida Kurt, vívela feliz y sin problemas.

—Gracias, papá. —Le dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

—Bien ahora me ayudaras a escoger que ponerme para esta boda, estaba pensando en un traje color salmón que tenía guardado cuando-

— ¡Ni lo pienses! — le dijo Kurt viéndolo fríamente

Tres horas más tarde Kurt salió de la casa de su padre. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer…

Comenzando con la disculpa de Cooper.

* * *

Cando regreso a Westerville para su sorpresa a la primera persona que encontró fue a Santana quien lo vio con una mueca de asco.

—Antes de criticarme deberías escuchar mi lado d la historia, — le dijo Kurt enfadado.

—Oh tu lado de la historia ya lo sé, eres una nena mimada que se enoja cuando no tiene lo que quiere y se desquita con su amigo el macho-mano… ¿Ahora vienes conmigo a decirme algo ofensivo también?

— No vengo a ofender a nadie Santana, — l dijo este con un suspiro y rogándole con la mirada que lo entendiera. —Vengo a todo lo contrario, necesito disculparme con Cooper. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y más que eso. Sé que este tiempo he solo estado esperando que las cosas pasen sin hacer algo al respecto, y está mal… es mi vida y necesito tomar mis decisiones. Es mi vida y como dicen, si quieres que las cosas salgan bien tienes que hacerlas tu mismo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que…?— le comenzó a preguntar

—Así es, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo. —Y necesito la ayuda de ambos para hacerlo.

— ¿Estás haciendo todo esto para que te ayudemos en otra de tus flameantes aventuras? Si es así más te vale que t bajes de tu poni y dejes de vomitar arcoíris por que por más que seas mi 'amiga' no te ayudaré.

—Lo sé Santana y créeme lo hago porque en realidad quiero su perdón. Es mi mejor amigo. ¿En verdad crees que quiero estar enojado con el día de su boda? — le preguntó el desesperado.

—Está bien, te ayudaré… comenzando con decirte que el futuro marido está en su habitación. Ordenó que te dijéramos que la boda se cambió a Canadá si preguntabas.

Con un suspiro el castaño sonrió y se dirigió a la parte de arriba. Cooper estaba acostado, lo único que llevaba eran sus pantalones ojeaba una revista de chismes y espectáculos que estaba más que seguro que no pertenecía a su futura esposa.

— ¡Kurt! ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí? — le preguntó el actor molesto mientras se ponía de pie y cruzaba sus brazos viéndolo furioso.

—Cooper, se que estas enojado conmigo y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo ¡Pero tienes que dejar que me disculpe! Le dijo éste enfadado.

— ¡No quiero tus disculpas! —Le dijo este indignado dándole la espalda.

— ¡Cooper! Tenías toda la razón, he estado tan obsesionado con todo que he olvidado lo que es importante, tú me necesitas en estos momentos, y te ayudaré porque eres mi amigo. Sé que lo que te dije estuvo mal, ¡bastante mal!... mentí cuando dije eso sobre tu matrimonio, lo hice porque estoy celoso. — le dijo viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—sé que eso no me disculpa, estoy celoso de lo que estás viviendo, una boda con la persona que mas quieres en la vida, por el resto de tu vida.

— ¿Qué no se supone que terminaré siendo un divorciado sólo?

— ¡No! ¿Sabes que veo cuando te veo a ti y a Holly juntos?... ¡Una pareja completamente enamorada! Loca, y dispuesta a vivir cientos de aventuras. Ustedes dos son ese matrimonio que siempre que los veas tendrán una graciosa anécdota que contar… cuando los veo juntos veo a tus padres.

—…Ese no es un pensamiento reconfortante, mis padres están locos.

— Lamento abrirte los ojos pero la manzana no cayo lejos del árbol, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

—Creo que tuviste suerte al salir con el más sano de los dos. — le dijo Cooper dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa.

— ¿Me perdonas? — le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa.

—Sólo si tú me perdonas también, Yo al igual que tú dije cosas de las que me arrepiento.

—No tienes que arrepentirte, varias cosas de las que dijiste son ciertas, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

—Nada de lo que dije es cierto. — le dijo este con seriedad acercándosele a él.

— Cooper…

—Hey es la verdad al igual que tu hable de más, — le dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo. —Además tú serías un excelente Anderson…. Mucho mejor que todos nosotros. — Le dijo sonriendo.

—Justo lo que una mujer quiere ver. Dos hombres Atractivos abrazados. El mejor inicio para una historia homosexual erótica les dijo Santana desde la puerta. —Supongo que ustedes señoritas ya arreglaron sus diferencias. Ahora será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra.

— ¿A la obra? — le preguntó Cooper confundido mientras se separaba de Kurt. — ¿Haremos una obra ó… construiremos una casa?

—Haremos algo mejor que eso, — le dijo Santana con una sonrisa. —Princesa es hora que nos digas tu plan.

* * *

Blaine Anderson estaba nervioso, no tanto porque la Fiesta de su hermano estaba por comenzar si no porque el ambiente era más que extraño.

No había hablado mucho con su novio, estaba algo evasivo y misterioso, Cooper no paraba de sonreír cada vez que lo veía y Santana y Holly siempre lo nalgueaban cuando pasaba junto a ellas.

El comportamiento raro era sólo en ellos, por lo que vio en ese día Finn y su esposa al igual que Burt y Carole estaban completamente normales.

Lo más probable era que la organización de la boda lo hiciera sentir eso, todos se la han pasado organizando y comprando cosas. Todo para que el día de la boda sea perfecto. Y lo estaría de eso no había duda.

En solo dos días su hermano estaría casado y por fin ¡Por fin pondría en marcha su plan!

Había odiado tanto la noticia de que su hermano fuera a casarse los primeros días, una vez más sus planes para pedirle matrimonio a Kurt eran arruinados por otro compromiso. Pero ahora ya no había nadie más quien se fuera a casar.

Por fin Kurt sería el centro de atención tal como lo quería desde el principio y ningún otro matrimonio lo arruinaría.

— ¿Ahora en que piensas? — le preguntó Wes al ver a su amigo con una sonrisa boba mientras tomaba un poco de Champagne, había estado así desde que habían llegado a la fiesta.

—Estoy pensando en Kurt, — le dijo este sonriendo.

—Que novedad, — le dijo Wes rodando los ojos.

—Mira quién habla, — le dijo el abogado sonriendo. — ¿Acaso no te la pasaste hablando por dos horas de lo adorable que se veía tu novio con corbatas de moño?

— ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! — le dijo Wes enojado sin poder ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sí lo hizo, — le dijo ahora sonriéndole a Thad quien estaba sonrojado, inconscientemente tocando su corbata de moño que llevaba en ese momento. —Dijo que te veías delicioso (sus palabras no mías) en especial en una morada con gris que hacía un juego perfecto con tus gafas.

—E-El me la regalo, — le dijo Tímidamente el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mejor dinos en que estabas pensando, — le dijo Wes ansioso por cambiar el tema.

—Bueno en unos días por fin regresaremos a Nueva York y por fin le propondré matrimonio a Kurt. — le dijo este sonriendo. —tiene que ser perfecto, romántico, todo lo que él se merece.

—Conociéndote Blaine será más que romántico. — le dijo Wes con una sonrisa. —No sé por qué no lo has hecho aún pero supongo que ahora que sólo en unos días por fin lo podrás llamar tu prometido no puedo estar más feliz por ti.

— ¡Gracias! — le dijo Blaine sonriendo. —Es lo que más quiero saben, pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

—Y lo harás, no he visto a una pareja con tanta química como la de ustedes, — le dijo Wes con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, somos bastante afortunados…. Iré a ayudarle a mi mamá con los invitados, la pobre ha de tener las manos llenas.

—Creí que habías dicho que esto sólo sería una reunión de amigos. — le dijo Wes confundido.

—Eso mismo creía, — le dijo Blaine suspirando. —Pero al parecer mi madre es amiga de todo Westerville.

Y no estaba mintiendo. Una vez más su casa era visitada por todas las personas de la alta sociedad no sólo de Westerville si no de todo Ohio completo.

El jardín lucía radiante con velas de colores flotando una vez más en la alberca, mesas por doquier llenas de invitados, mientras lo que parecía ser toda la sinfónica de Westerville armonizaba con melodías que iban de Vivaldi a Mozart y varios más.

Unas de las mejores fiestas que habían dado en mucho tiempo sin duda.

* * *

— ¿Es esta la mansión de los Anderson? — preguntó con algo de desconfianza. Quizás podría haber otra mansión por aquí cerca.

—Así es Bienvenido, — le dijo un hombre de traje que sin duda era un mesero. —Esperemos que desfrute su estancia, gracias por venir. — le dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jamás en la vida había visto una casa tan elegante como esa, y eso que en su vida y en su línea de trabajo había visto casas a morir.

Vajillas de cristal cortado y porcelana pura, cubiertos sin duda de plata, música clásica y montañas de lo que parecía ser comida exquisita.

—Kurt sabía bien que elegir, — Se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba una copa de champagne. —Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es encontrarlo.

* * *

Kurt caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, como siempre estaba vestido implacable, su smoking le quedaba a la perfección haciéndolo ver como un actor en las películas de espías o algo así, santana no quería admitirlo pero Kurt se veía bastante bien.

Envidiaba su estilo de la moda.

—Deja de caminar que vas a hacer un agujero en el pido, — le dijo la latina enfada con un suspiro. —Deja de preocuparte quieres, nada puede salir mal.

—Tengo miedo Santana, — le dijo este tratando de morderse las uñas- —Que tal si algo sale mal, si no le gusta o-

—Deja de preocuparte quieres. Nada esta noche puede salir mal. Confía en mí y deja de comportarte como loca… más de lo normal.

—Tienes razón, estaré bien… ¡Dios estoy nervioso! — le dijo este dando un pequeño grito.

—Mejor vamos allá afuera a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, estoy segura que la nariz de Gonzo se muere por comenzar.

—No seas tan mala con Rachel, — le dijo Kurt riendo mientras caminaban al festejo.

—No me digas que tú no lo pensaste.

Al llegar al jardín la latina sintió un poco de nervios, jamás se llegó a imaginar que fueran a asistir tanta gente.

En cuanto estos estuvieron a afuera y Cooper los vio, el futuro prometido se encargó de llevar a Blaine al centro de la pista discretamente, acompañado de Holly y su familia. Con una leve sonrisa hacia la latina se acercó a un micrófono frente a la orquesta haciendo que esta callara inmediatamente.

— Agradezco a todos ustedes los que nos acompañan este día especial, — le dijo con una sonrisa. —Agradezco en especial sus regalos, esos serán de mucha ayuda en verdad. ¡Quien fuera decir que tendríamos tantas vajillas y cobertores! Gracias en verdad, ahora ya podremos cobijas a toda Asia con ellos. —Les dijo levantando suavemente su copa. —Bueno lo que quiero decirles es que aún a pesar de que yo y mi bella esposa Holly nos vamos a casar y que estoy muy feliz por eso, hay muchas coas más que celebrar… y que disfrutar. Así que para festejar algo más que sé que a todos ustedes les encantará, le dejare este micrófono a un amigo muy especial.

Cooper regresó con su familia mientras que los aplausos seguían para él y para Kurt quien ahora caminó al escenario acompañad de Santana y Rachel.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron completamente, ahora sólo estaban iluminados por las luces de las velas en los alrededores.

—Hola, buenas noches a todos, — dijo este con una sonrisa tímida. —Sé que están esperando a que diga algo en estos momentos, pero dejare que Bruno Mars hable por mí.

* * *

Blaine estaba confundido al ver a Kurt caminar hacia el micrófono. ¿Por qué no le dijo que haría algo para Cooper? Estaba seguro que podría haberlo ayudado.

Al escuchar las palabras del diseñador Blaine comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento, y al escuchar a algunos violines comenzar con la canción este presentimiento se hizo realidad.

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Blaine estaba con la boca abierta. ¿Por qué ahora Kurt le cantaba esa canción? ¿Por qué ahora no le quitaba los ojos de encima con esa enorme sonrisa? Eso no podia estar pasando. No, No, ¡No¡

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl._

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Santana y Rachel comenzaron a unírsele en la canción haciendo todo más melodioso, Kurt se movía en ese pequeño escenario improvisado con tanta energía y felicidad, era toda una visión.

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?

_Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

El último verso terminó y Kurt caminó hacia él con una enorme sonrisa y sin aliento, sus ojos brillaban enormemente.

—Blaine, este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Contigo aprendí a amar, a reír y a disfrutar la vida de una manera única y maravillosa, siempre a tu lado.

Kurt se pudo de rodillas frente a él haciendo que Blaine perdiera el aire completamente. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

—Sé que para ti el matrimonio es algo que no tienes planeado-

¿Qué no lo tenía planead? ¿De dónde demonios sacaba eso? ¡¿Era casi en lo único en lo que pensaba cuando estaba a su lado?!

—Pero para mí, el estar contigo toda la vida es lo mejor que me puede pasar, cuando sabes que has encontrado a la persona ideal no la puedes soltar, te tienes que aferrar y soportar lo que sea pero nunca soltarla. Por eso quiero aferrarme a ti Blaine Devon Anderson y te pregunto si ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

Abrió una pequeña caja de terciopelo el cual contenía una simple banda de lo que parecía ser oro blanco, sencilla sólo con un pequeño diamante fusionado en ella.

Blaine estaba pasmado, Kurt lo veía con tanta intensidad que hacían que el mundo le diera vueltas. Y no sólo Kurt todos en ese lugar lo veían fijamente y el no podía articular palabra alguna. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con él?

— ¿Blaine? — le preguntó Kurt una vez más, esta vez su rostro mostraba preocupación.

Esto no podía ser cierto, Kurt debía de ser quien recibiera todas esas muestras de romance ¡No él!

Kurt se puso de pie ¿Por qué se puso de pie? ¿Por qué había comenzado a llorar? ¡¿Por qué demonios no podía decir algo?!

Kurt comenzó a llorar suavemente, hasta que lo vio caminar hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que lo único que había logrado hacer había sido negar con la cabeza todo este tiempo.

Los murmullos de las personas comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar, Kurt ahora había corrido hacia la casa seguido por su padre quien llamaba su nombre a gritos.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! — le gritó la latina poniéndose enfrente de él. ¡Lo único quería era alcanzar a Kurt! ¡Limpiar sus lágrimas!

— ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que Kurt quería esto?! — le gritó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. — Lo más que ha deseado en la vida es formar una familia contigo y u eres un maldito imbécil que no puede darse cuenta.

—Esto no puede estar pasando, —Santana tengo que ir con él.

— ¿¡Estás loco?! ¿A qué piensas ir, ya lo has humillado y herido lo suficiente Anderson?

—Tranquilos, — les dijo Elena interrumpiéndolos, evitando que las cosas se pusieran peor. —Por favor continúen con la velada, — le sonrió a los invitados quien se fueron a sus mesas aún vigilando todo desde ahí.

Una vez más la orquesta comenzó a tocar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Estoy tan decepcionado de ti Blaine, — le dijo Ahora Cooper viéndolo fríamente. —No te rompo la cara sólo porque eres mi hermano, pero tengo enormes deseos de hacerlo.

— ¡No ustedes no entienden! — les dijo Desesperado viendo a la puerta en la que había Huido el amor de su vida.

— ¡Yo no tengo problema con romperte la cara!

Blaine se agacho de hombros al escuchar el gritó de Finn quien rápidamente fue sujetado por Cooper.

Todos ahí haciendo un escándalo.

—No me sorprende que hicieras algo así, bien sabía que Kurt era mucho para alguien como tú.

¿Ahora quién demonios era?

Blaine se dio la vuelta sorprendiéndose completamente de ver a nadie más que al cabeza de Pene con la sonrisa más complacida en su rostro.

— ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?! —Le gritó Blaine enfurecido.

—Vengo a ver a Kurt, creo que escogí un buen día para hacerlo. — dijo este viéndolo alegremente.

—No sé quien seas ñoño, — le dijo Santana ahora molesta. —Pero esta pelea es nuestra así que te pediré que te vayas y nos dejes destrozar al pequeño pony nosotros.

—Mira Dora, — le dijo este con una sonrisa fría. —Lo que pase con Kurt me interesa, el me necesita en estos momentos. Así que porque mejor no buscas tu Mochila, Mochila en una montaña… ¿Quieres que te haga un mapa?

Santana se quedó boquiabierta pero antes de que la latina pudiera contestar Blaine se puso delante de este.

—Kurt no te necesita ahora ni nunca, eres sólo un loco obsesionado que no puede entender que a él no le interesas, — le dijo apretando sus puños.

—Lo que pase con Kurt ya no es asunto tuyo, al fin de cuentas lo acabas de rechazar frente a todos nosotros… lo has dejado ir así que es hora que los demás disfruten de esa hermosura. — le dijo este sonriendo.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar fuertemente las bodas de Figaro, tratando de ahogar los ruidos pero se quedaron algo cortos cuando Blaine lanzó un gritó y golpeó a Chandler en la quijada.

Su madre dio un grito de sorpresa y de nervios, Holly se aferraba a Cooper y Santana, Finn y Rachel se hacían a un lado mientras veían que Chandler le regresaba el puñetazo a Blaine en la nariz.

Nadie los detenía, era como ser parte de una película de acción en su propia casa, Robert los veía impactados mientras los puñetazos comenzaban a ir de un lado a otro.

— ¿en verdad crees que Kurt seguirá contigo después de esto? — le dijo Chandler riendo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio.

—Tú no eres nadie en la vida de Kurt, eres patético, ni siquiera sabes algo de él más que su nombre y su preferencia sexual. — le dijo riendo de la misma manera.

Chandler dio un grito y corrió hacia él aventándolo hacia una de las mesas donde montones de Copas cayeron al suelo al igual que varia comida.

— ¡Deténganse! — les gritó Elena mientras los invitados se alejaban de sus mesas en cuanto estos se acercaban aventando todo a su paso.

— ¡Kurt es mi novio y estas más que loco si crees que te lo dejare! — le gritó Blaine mientras Chandler esquivaba uno de sus golpes.

— ¡Eso no es lo que parece! — le gritó Chandler mientras le daba una patada en el abdomen dejándolo sin aliento.

— ¡DETÉNGANSE!

Los dos lo hicieron por un segundo y voltearon a su derecha a ver a Kurt quien se acercaba corriendo, su traje desabrochado y con los ojos llorosos, estaba furioso.

— ¡Deténganse! — volvió a gritar sobre la música que seguía escuchándose.

Blaine comenzó a acercarse a Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa, pero una vez más Chandler se lanzó sobre él.

Una vez más golpeas volaron sobre el grito de los demás y de la música, estaba seguro que más que una vez escuchó a Finn echarle porras a Chandler.

— ¡Ya basta! — Gritaba Kurt.

Ambos se separaron unos segundos, Blaine volvió a ver la sonrisa en los labios golpeados del fotógrafo y ahora este se lanzó sobre él para tirarlo al suelo.

Tal fue su sorpresa al terminar en la alberca en su lugar.

— ¿¡ESTÁN LOCOS?! — les gritó Kurt acercándose a la orilla una vez que estos salieron —COMO PUEDEN HACER- ¿¡PODRÍAN DEJAR DE TOCAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! — Le gritó ahora a la orquesta quien se calló inmediatamente.

—Pero aun faltan dos minutos, — le dijo un músico tocando el primer violín. Pero este se quedó callado al ver la mirada asesina de Kurt.

— ¿CÓMO PUEDEN HACER ESTO? — les dijo viéndolos a los dos. — ¡EN ESPECIAL AHORA QUE ES UN DÍA ESPECIAL PARA TU HERMANO BLAINE!

—Idiota, — le dijo Chandler riendo.

— ¡Y TU! — le gritó a Chandler. — ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ A BUSCARME?! ENTIENDE QUE NO ME GUSTAS, JAMÁS ME GUSTARAS, Y JAMÁS PIENSO HACERTE CASO ¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

— ¡Entendiste enfermo! — le dijo Blaine aventándole agua. —Kurt es mucho para ti, el jamás, será tuyo. JAMÁS. — le dijo Blaine riendo.

— ¡Y TU! — Le dijo ahora viendo a Blaine con su rostro lleno de tristeza. — ¿TE ATREVES A HABLAR DE MI COMO SI FUERA UN OBJETO? ¡Me rechazaste Blaine! — le dijo con tristeza mientras comenzaba una vez más a llorar. —No quieres hacer una vida conmigo ¿Y haces ésta estupidez? ¡Esto no es un juego!

—Kurt yo-

—No Blaine, — le dijo alejándose. —Tú no quieres un futuro conmigo y está bien lo respeto. Pero no puedo estar con alguien que no me de lo que yo quiero. Que no tenga los mismos sueños que yo… lo siento. — le dijo tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas. —Me iré a casa de mis padre, ya luego hablaremos sobre el departamento… me llevare a Roquefort, creo que podrás verlo los fines de semana.

—No espera Kurt-

—Adiós Blaine.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y una vez más corrió a la salida mientras que Blaine se quedó en la alberca no solo empapado de agua si no de sus lágrimas que no parecían tener fin.

* * *

Haaay drama, drama. En fin espero les haya gustado en verdad y no haberlos decepcionado después de tanta espera.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, agrdezco que me sigan leyendo y me dejen sus comentarios. Em verdad gracias.

Sólo uno o dos capítulos más!


	10. Chapter 10

Por fin el capitulo! Se que me tarde y lo siento tanto, el trabajo me ha traído loca :S

En fin olvide mencionar la canción del capitulo es Marry you de Bruno Mars y la de este capitulo la verán más adelante.

Espero les guste el capitulo y que la espera haya valido la pena.

Un abrazo a todos ustedes.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 **

— ¡BRINDO POR QUE ARRUINE MI VIDA! ¡SALUUUUD!

Wes suspiro al ver a su amigo, Blaine se encontraba empapado hasta los huesos, completamente ebrio brindando con las miles de personas inexistentes que al parecer estaban frente a él.

Esa noche su familia lo había dejado para que se hundiera en su dolor la mayoría enojados con él y con su comportamiento de hace unas horas.

La fiesta término pocos minutos después del espectáculo ocasionado por su amigo, la gente no deseaba ser parte de algo de tan baja categoría.

Cooper tomó la mano de su prometida sin siquiera mirar a Blaine, ambos furiosos y heridos sin duda alguna. La latina y el gigantón se fueron rápidamente a seguir a Kurt quien en estos momentos debería encontrarse ya en Lima dormido o llorando sin parar por lo ocurrido…

Tenía el presentimiento que era eso lo que estaba pasando.

—Blaine por favor, vamos a dentro. — le dijo Wes, intentó jalarlo del brazo pero el abogado se zafo para caminar al centro de lo que fue la pista de baile.

— ¡Se supone que debería haber sido una buena noche! — le dijo Blaine riendo fuertemente. — ¡Pero me propuso matrimonio Wesley! ¿Y quieres saber qué es lo realmente gracioso?... ¡LE DIJE QUE NO! — le dijo riendo fuertemente. —Le dije que no y me abandono ¡se llevó a nuestro gato Wes! ¡Ahora sólo lo podré ver los fines de semana! Tendré que pagar la manutención y nos tendremos que turnar las fiestas-

—Blaine es sólo un gato, — le dijo Wes tratando de no desesperarse.

Blaine volteó a verlo sorprendiéndose y llevando una mano a su pecho ofendido. — ¡No voy a dejarte que hables así de mi hijo! Quizás yo no lo tuve pero eso no me hace menos padre.

—Lo que Wes quiso decir es que apuesto a que no tendrás problemas en verlo, — le dijo Thad con una sonrisa intercediendo por su novio.

— ¡Soy un inútil! — Les dijo ignorándolos a ambos —ahora no podré verlos a ambos… ¡Arruine lo mejor de mi vida!

Una vez más Blaine empezó a reír fuertemente pero esta vez su risa se fue transformando en llanto, lloraba a gritos por lo ocurrido, era algo triste.

—Blaine vamos a que descanses ¿Si? Lo que más necesitas en estos momentos es descansar y pensar las cosas con calma.

—Lo que necesito es a Kurt Wes, lo necito y no esta, ¡No está porque soy un completo imbécil!

—No digas eso, — le dijo Thad tratando de calmarlo al igual que su novio. —Lo que paso esta noche fue un error, pero ustedes dos se aman, y mientras ese sentimiento este ahí todo puede pasar. No te des por vencido.

—Thad tiene razón Blaine, — le dijo Wes. — Ya lo has arruinado varias veces con lo que respecta a Kurt… por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer… Lucha por él. Si en verdad lo amas, No te des por vencido.

Blaine no contestó, cabizbajo y llorando sólo se dejó llevar por los dos hombres a su habitación, donde sólo en sus sueños se encontraba Kurt.

* * *

— ¡Ese maldito enano va a saber de que están hechas las latinas! ¡Le cortaré las bolas!

—Santana por favor, — loe dijo Kurt sin humor, suspirando y cansado de tanto llorar. —Lo que quiero ahora es descansar ¿Si?... tratar de no pensar más en esto.

Kurt se echó a la cama abrazando a roquefort quien se acurrucó en su pecho ignorante los problemas familiares, el ronroneo del felino lo hacía sentir bien, tal como lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare chocolate caliente?... mi abuela siempre me lo preparaba cuando me sentía mal. — le dijo Santana sentándose a la orilla de la cama acariciando suavemente su cabello.

La latina no era cariñosa ni hogareña por nadie más que por sus seres queridos, cuando alguien que quería estaba triste, estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlos sentir mejor y por Kurt eso aumentaba aún más.

El y Cooper no eran sólo sus amigos… eran sus hermanos.

—No sé que voy a hacer a partir de ahora, — le dijo Kurt suavemente.

—Lo mismo que has hecho hasta ahora le dijo Santana con una sonrisa. —seguir con tu trabajo, seguir diseñando, seguir siendo grandioso.

—Pero no tengo a Blaine, — le dijo el forzándose en no llorar.

— ¿Y?— le preguntó Santana. —No tienes a la pequeña lulú pero eso no significa que tu mundo haya terminado Kurt, tu vida sigue y no dependes de Blaine para seguir adelante.

—Pero lo amo…

Santana suspiro al ver los ojos de Kurt llenarse de lágrimas una vez más. —Kurt descansa ¿Si? Ya verás que mañana te sentirás mejor y hey quien sabe, quizás todo se arregle.

—Dudo mucho que pueda arreglarse.

Santana le sonrió una última vez antes de salir de la antigua habitación del diseñador, cerró la puerta suavemente. Estaba segura de que no lograría dormir mucho, pero había poco que se podía hacer por él en esos momentos.

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta lo despertaron a las ocho de la mañana intensificando su dolor de cabeza y sus nauseas.

Por más que intentaba ignorar los golpeteos en su puerta tratando de fusionarse en su almohada estos continuaban y continuaban., por un momento pensó que estos desaparecerían pero.

— ¡Ok ya estoy harta!

La puerta se abrió rápidamente haciéndolo sentarse rápidamente y gritar de dolor. Lo que esperaba encontrarse a su madre o incluso a la latina gritándole furiosa pero lo que no esperaba era a Holly con su bata de dormir viéndolo furiosa.

— ¿Holly? — le pregunto el confundido mientras se tocaba la frente tratando de evitar que le punzara aún más su cabeza.

—Tienes que hacer algo pequeño Anderson, mi boda es mañana y no permitiré que la arruines con esto. Cooper está triste, está furioso y francamente yo también ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Kurt? ¡Justo cuando íbamos a casarnos!

—Podrías bajar la voz… ¿Por favor? — le preguntó con una mueca de dolor. —Mi cabeza me va a explotar.

— ¡Pues lo tienes bien merecido! — le dijo Holly. —Esto es lo que va a pasar te vas a poner de pie, te darás un baño y organizarás el mejor plan que se te ocurra para que Kurt te perdone, y por favor que ese plan no involucre venderle tu alma al diablo…. No es un plan muy fiable déjame decirte.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó Blaine confundido. —Holly, Kurt no quiere ni verme... ¿Cómo piensas que va a perdonarme algo así?

—Pues ese es tu problema cielo ahora levántate de esa cama y date un buen baño.

—Pero-

— ¡LEVANTATE!

A pesar de su dolor de cabeza y sus nauseas Blaine salió corriendo al baño tan rápido como un rayo.

X-X-X

Cuando eran ya casi las diez de la mañana Blaine ya se encontraba en la mesa casi acostado en la mesa aún a pesar de ya haberse tomado varios analgésicos.

— ¿Y bien tienes alguna idea? — Le preguntó Holly mientras le pasaba un poco de jugo de naranja.

— ¿Ir a su casa de rodillas a besarle los pies cuenta? — le preguntó este con un tono triste. —Es lo único que se me ocurre. — ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Holly suspiró al verlo tan triste, de todos los inquilinos de esa casa ella era la única que se acercó a hablar con Blaine, todos los demás estaban muy furiosos o muy decepcionados para acercarse.

—Blaine quiero decirte algo que a decir verdad debiste saber desde hace mucho. — le dijo Holly viéndolo a los ojos.

Blaine se acomodó en su asiento viéndola confundido, su ropa y su atuendo estaba tan desalineado, ni siquiera se había peinado. No había duda de que Kurt lo llamaría en esos momentos 'Borat.'

— ¡Kurt te ama! — le dijo Holly con intensidad. —Lo único que ha hecho ese chico en este tiempo es demostrarte lo mucho que te ama y quiere estar contigo.

— ¡Yo también lo amo! — le dijo Blaine ofendido. ¿Acaso esta mujer dudaba de su amor por Kurt? Claro había cometido muchos errores pero jamás su amor hacia Kurt disminuyó.

— ¡Lo sé! Y es por eso que me sorprende lo idiota y despistado que puedes ser, — le dijo esta con una sonrisa burlona. —Querido Lo único que Kurt quiere en la vida es que ambos estén juntos el resto de su vida, todas estas vacaciones lo que ha tratado de hacer es mostrarte lo bien que es estar juntos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le preguntó Blaine confundido.

Holly suspiro y lo vio incrédula. — ¡En verdad que eres despistado! ¡Kurt buscaba que le propusieras matrimonio! ¡Que le demostraras en un acto romántico lo mucho que querías estar con él!

La boca de Blaine se abrió inmediatamente de la sorpresa, su dolor de cabeza paso a segundo plano en ese momento.

— Quiero estar con él, — le dijo Blaine sin aliento. — Holly mi vida no _es_ con él. Él _es_ mi vida.

—Bueno lo único que quería era que se lo demostrarás. —le dijo Holly acariciando su cabello con una sonrisa triste. —Quería sentirse amado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota para no darse cuenta de lo que Kurt quería? ¿Acaso no se supone que en las relaciones uno siempre tiene que saber todo de él otro? ¿Cómo podría Kurt perdonarlo?

—Iba a pedírselo, — le dijo Blaine suavemente.

—¿Qué?!

—Iba a pedirle matrimonio, — le dijo viéndola a los ojos a pesar de sus lágrimas. —Había hablado con Burt ¿sabes?

— ¿¡Y porque demonios no lo hiciste?!

— ¡Quería esperarme! — le dijo este defendiéndose.

— ¿Esperar que? ¿Qué llegarán las olimpiadas? Blaine cuando quieres pasar la vida con alguien y que estás seguro al respecto ¡No te esperas! ¡Lo haces inmediatamente! ¿Acaso eres estúpido? — le dijo Holly resistiendo las ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza.

—Creo que estoy pensando a creerlo.

—Blaine, cuando uno encuentra a la persona que ama uno quiere que el felices por siempre empiece lo más pronto posible.

—Es lo que deseo con más ganas Holly, — le dijo Blaine quien aún a pesar de limpiarse las lágrimas lloraba sin detenerse. —Quería esperar el momento adecuado, todo mundo se casa últimamente, todo el mundo me roba a oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaron a NY a darnos la noticia?

— ¡Oh si! El departamento lucía genial muy- ¡Oh no! ¿Quieres decir que…?

—Así es, planeaba proponerle matrimonio esa noche, tenía todo, las rosas, el vino, el anillo de su madre, lo había mandado a arreglar para que le quedara sabes, fue una tortura medirle el dedo mientras dormía. — le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Lo tenía todo listo.

—Hasta que llegamos nosotros a echarlo a perder.

—El se merece ser el centro de atención, la persona más importante. A Kurt no le gustaría que sus amigos tuvieran que dividir su atención en su boda y en nuestro compromiso. No es justo para él— le dijo este con seguridad.

—Bueno yo creo que te equivocas. — le dijo Holly con una pequeña mueca. —Creo que le hubiera encantado ¿sabes por qué?...por que estarían juntos, pensando en un futuro… creo que eso es más importante que la atención ¿no crees?

— ¡Soy un estúpido! —Le dijo el agarrándose sus risos y dejándose caer en la mesa. — ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

— ¡Hacer que te perdone! ¡Dale lo que pide! Haz el mejor gesto romántico y pídele matrimonio.

— ¿Pero cómo? — le preguntó el confundido.

—Estoy seguro que ya se te ocurrirá algo.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme?

La sonrisa de Holly se hizo más grande en ese momento. —Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías.

* * *

—Ok Kurt sé que estas deprimido y que en realidad no te importa mucho mi opinión en estos momentos pero comerte ese segundo embace de nieve no te va a dejar nada nuevo ¡Además vas a odiarte cuando engordes cinco kilos!

—Por dios gnomo cállate ya, — le dijo Santana enfadada. —Si Kurt quiere comerse ese enorme recipiente de nieve de chocolate ¡Déjalo! No es como si la que fuera a engordar eres tú… Lo cual debes agradecer ¡Mírate Berry! ¿Acaso te comiste a godzilla en la mañana?

La pequeña mujer vio con ojos asesinos a santana quien no paraba de reír.

—Esto no se trata de mí Santana, — le dijo molesta. —Lo importante es hacer que Kurt esté bien y tranquilo y estoy más que segura que una acompañante menos… _tú_… sea lo mejor para él. — le dijo a santana con una sonrisa hipócrita mientras se Santana al lado de Kurt en el sillón y tomándolo del brazo.

—Hobbit creo que la estúpidez de tu marido ya está comenzando a afectarte si crees que _TU_ la persona más bocona y latosa de todo Ohio es la mejor compañía de Kurt. — le dijo Santana jalando del otro brazo al castaño.

— ¡Phofian fefharme enf fa!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Podrían dejarme en paz?— les dijo de nuevo enfadado después de pasarse la nieve de la boca. —Lo único que quiero es estar tranquilo viendo mi película y comiendo lo que yo quiera, — le dijo viendo a Rachel quien se quedó callada inmediatamente. —Y si ambas quieren estar aquí tienen que hacerlo calladas.

—Oh claro por qué quieres ver por décima vez Moulin Rouge hoy Enserio Hummel hay otras películas que de igual forma te pueden romper el corazón.

— ¿Qué acabo de decir Santana? — le dijo viéndola enfadado.

—Está bien está bien, — le dijo la Latina alzando sus manos en señal de defensa. —Pásame la bandeja entonces.

— Esta es mi nieve, — les dijo el abrazando el recipiente a su pecho, era claro que no pensaba compartir.

—Está bien, creo que la enana y yo iremos comprar nuestros venenos — le dijo Santana mientras se ponía de pie.

—Oh ¿Podrían comprarme cheesecake?

Santana sólo pudo suspirar y asentir al ver los ojos enormes de Kurt quien la veían esperanzados.

X-X-X

Cuatro horas más tarde los tres aún se encontraban en el sillón con sus estómagos completamente llenos de comida chatarra, en toda su vida jamás había visto a Kurt comer tanto en su vida, parecía tener la panza de una mujer embarazada de tres meses… bastante adorable a decir verdad.

Oh y claro cuatro horas más tarde aún veían la misma película, Santa estaba segura que después de esto jamás volvería a verla en su vida.

— ¿Qué tal si ahora vemos Funny Girl? — les preguntó Rachel esperanzada. —estoy segura que algo de Barbara te hará sentir bien Kurt.

—Oh por dios sí, lo que sea para ya no ver esto más. — dijo Santana quejándose.

Kurt estaba a punto de contestarle cuándo alguien llamó a la puerta. Ninguno de los tres se puso de pie creyendo que era Burt o Carole o incluso Finn, no fue hasta el tercer toquido desesperado hiso levantar a Kurt enfadado.

— ¿Quién demonios era? — dijo murmurando. Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecerse y lo que menos quería en ese momento era compañía.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente; una parte de él esperaba que fuera Blaine quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta pero se sorprendió al ver al futuro matrimonio sonriéndole.

— ¡Hey Kurt! —Le dijo el actor sonriendo. — ¿Bonito día no es así?

— ¿Cooper? ¿Qué hacen aquí? — les preguntó el confundido.

—No hay tiempo para explicar, pero estamos aquí por tu bien, — le dijo Holly sonriendo.

—Créeme hermano no estaba muy de acuerdo cuando me contaron pero esto es por ti. — le dijo Cooper. —Ahora tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Irnos? ¡¿Estás loco?! — le dijo Kurt sorprendido. El actor estaba loco si creía que iría con él mientras estaba en pijama.

—Lo siento Kurt pero esto es por ti.

Cooper se abalanzó sobre Kurt y lo tomó de la cintura, con una fuerza bastante inesperada lo levantó fácilmente y lo colocó en su hombro.

— ¡BAJAME! — Le gritó Kurt golpeando su espalda.

— ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo?! — le gritó Santana que se acercaba furiosa.

—Lo siento nena pero esto es por el bien de nuestro amigo.

El matrimonio se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una camioneta con un enorme camper. Los gritos de Kurt y santana se escuchaban en toda la calle.

Holly abrió la puerta y sin dudarlo Cooper lanzó al castaño hacia dentro cerrando la puerta.

X-X-X

— ¡MALDITO COOPER SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! — le gritó de inmediatamente.

Para su sorpresa el golpe no fue fuerte, el suelo del camper estaba acolchonado aunque más sin embargo oscuro.

Se puso de pie para comenzar a golpear las puertas mas sin embargó cayó al suelo al sentir la camioneta moverse.

— ¡JURO QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR COOPER JAY ANDERSON!

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando la camioneta se detuvo, escuchó las puertas abrirse y pasos que se acercaban a su entrada, le iban a abrir y estaba listo para lanzársele encima al actor.

—Ok Kurt, voy a abrirte la puerta por favor confía en mi cuándo te digo que es por tu bien ¿Si? — escuchó a Cooper decirle con temor.

— ¡Me secuestraste! — le gritó Kurt furioso.

— ¡Fue por tu bien! —Le dijo Cooper.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, Holly lo veía desde abajo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó más que confundido al ver los alrededores, estaban en un conjunto de árboles. — ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Por ti, — le dijo Holly sonriendo.

— ¿Van a matarme? — les preguntó temeroso. —Deberían estar arreglando todo para mañana en lugar de matar a gente inocente.

—No vamos a matarte, — le dijo Holly sonriendo.

—Al menos no ahora. — le dijo Cooper riendo y recibiendo un ligero golpe en el estómago por Holly. —En fin… ¿Ves ese camino de ahí?

Cooper señalaba delante de ellos, ahí entre los árboles se encontraba un camino iluminado con unas cuantas velas que guiaban a algún lugar desconocido.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto? — les preguntó no muy contento.

—Sólo ve— le dijo Cooper enfadándose y empujándolo suavemente hacia el camino.

Kurt avanzaba con pasos lentos y temerosos. Tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando pero no quería emocionarse.

El camino de velas llevaba a un pequeño abertura circular, en el centro se encontraba una manta llena de pétalo de rosas, y una pequeña canasta de comida.

Colgados en los arboles alrededor había varias lámparas lo cual generaban una vista perfecta.

_Settle down with me_

_(Quédate conmigo)__  
__Cover me up _

_(Cúbreme)__  
__Cuddle me in _

_(Abrázame)__  
__Lie down with me _

_(Acuéstate conmigo)__  
__And hold me in your arms_

_(Y sostenme en tus brazos)_

Era él… su voz provenía de algún lugar entre los árboles llenando el lugar con la dulce melodía de su voz y su guitarra. Sus manos le temblaban de miedo y de emoción, ansiado y temiendo el verlo.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_(Bésame como si quisieras ser amada)__  
__You wanna be loved_

_(Quisieras ser amado)__  
__You wanna be loved_

_(Quisieras ser amado)__  
__This feels like falling in love_

_(Se siente como si me enamorara)__  
__Falling in love_

_(Enamorarse)__  
__We're falling in love_

_(Nos estamos enamorando)_

Era increíble lo mucho que había extraño su voz a pesar de las pocas horas en las que la había escuchado. Lo extrañaba tanto.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love to lust_

_(He sentido todo__, __del odio al amor__, __del amor a la lujuria)__  
__From lust to truth I guess that's how I know you__  
__(De la lujuria a la verdad__, __supongo que es así como te conozco)__  
__So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_(Así que te mantendré cerca__, __para ayudarte a no resistirte)_

Blaine salió de entre los árboles cargando una guitarra, estaba impecable con un traje sastre negro y con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba aún más sus bellos ojos.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_(Bésame como si quisieras ser amada)__  
__You wanna be loved_

_(Quisieras ser amado)__  
__You wanna be loved_

_(Quisieras ser amado)__  
__This feels like falling in love_

_(Se siente como si me enamorara)__  
__Falling in love_

_(Enamorarse)__  
__We're falling in love_

_(Nos estamos enamorando)_

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó el sin aliento una vez que la música terminó.

—Esto es sólo un poco de lo que mereces. — le dijo el dejando su guitarra en el suelo recargada sobre un

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — le preguntó Kurt confundido y dolido a la vez. —Tu-

—Yo fui un idiota que no supo valorar lo que tenía, no supo entenderte y darte lo que tu querías. — le dijo acercándose aún más.

Blaine se detuvo frente a él, su mirada estaba tan llena de tristeza y de esperanza que le quitaba el aliento.

—No es justo sabes, — le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. —Tu luces maravilloso en tu traje y yo estoy en pijamas, — le dijo apuntándole a su conjunto de seda roja. —Esto es más que vergonzoso.

—Luces perfecto, — le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — le preguntó Kurt serio de nuevo. — ¿Acaso estás haciendo esto por lo que pasó en la fiesta? ¿Para dejar de sentirte culpable?

— ¡No! — le dijo el rápidamente. —Eso nunca Kurt…Lo que pasó en la fiesta fue un error… pero no por lo que tú crees, — dijo rápidamente al ver como la sonrisa de Kurt disminuyó con sus palabras.

—Kurt…— dijo suspirando. —Yo si me quiero casar contigo… lo he querido desde Navidad cuándo me regalaste esa chaqueta única. — le dijo sonriendo. —Jamás olvidaré como se te iluminaron los ojos cuándo me viste probármela, como reíste cuándo la modele para ti.

—Bueno te veías algo tonto, — le dijo riendo suavemente. —Extremadamente a la moda pero tonto.

Blaine rió y tomó el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos acercándose para darle un suave beso en la punta de su nariz. —Ahí fue cuando lo supe Kurt. Al verte tan feliz esa noche supe que quería pasar el resto de m vida escuchando esa risa.

—Blaine, — le dijo Kurt sorprendido.

— ¿Recuerdas el viaje a Ohio que hice a principios de febrero? — le preguntó mientras que sus pulgares limpiaban las pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a resbalar en el rostro de Kurt.

—Dijiste que querías ver a tus padres, —Le dijo este con su voz cortándose por el llanto.

—Vine a ver a tu padre, — le dijo Blaine sonriendo. —Vine a pedirle permiso para casarme contigo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Le preguntó Kurt viéndolo algo herido.

—Quería sorprenderte. — Los ojos de Blaine comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al igual que los del castaño. Kurt lo abrazaba de la cintura, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a soltar al otro.

—No lo hiciste, — le dijo Kurt con tristeza. —Todo este tiempo estaba esperando algo de ti Blaine y jamás-

—Lo sé, — le dijo Blaine interrumpiéndolo para después ahora besar sus labios suavemente. —Por querer esperar el tiempo indicado perdí a la persona más importante de mi vida…. Te perdí… te lastimé y eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar.

—No me perdiste, — le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. —No soy un calcetín izquierdo el cual puedes perder tan fácilmente.

—No, — le dijo Blaine riendo suavemente. —No lo eres.

— ¿Por qué decidiste esperar? — le preguntó Kurt con curiosidad. — ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

—Porque todo el mundo comenzó a casarse como si estuvieran regalado las bodas en las calles, — le dijo con un tono de enfado. —Quería que nuestro compromiso fuera especial y único… que nada más lo opacara.

.

—Eres un tonto— le dijo Kurt ahora besándolo a él suavemente en los labios. —Mientras estuviera a tu lado todo lo demás estaría sobrando.

—Eso ahora lo sé— le dijo el sonriendo. —Es por eso que quiero darte lo que tu mereces Kurt.

Blaine se alejó de él unos pequeños pasos, lo vio con un suspiro.

Kurt suspiró de igual forma, este en cambio fue de sorpresa al ver como comenzaba a caer del cielo pequeños copos de nieve.

— ¿Cómo demonios…?

—No preguntes, — le dijo Blaine. —Fue difícil conseguir nieve sintética en este tiempo del año… y más aún a quien se ofreciera a soltarla.

— ¿Nieve sintética? ¡Blaine es un horror quitarla del cabello!

— ¡Oye! — le dijo Blaine riendo. —No me arruines el momento.

—Está bien lo siento… ¿Quién la esta soltando? — preguntó sin poderse contener.

— ¡Nosotros! — se escuchó una pequeña voz de lo alto de un árbol, a notar por el tono amable no había duda que se trataba de…

— ¡Thad no los interrumpas!

— ¡Oh lo lamento Wes!... ¡Lo lamento Blaine!... ¡Lo lamento Kurt!

—En fin… ahora si puedo continuar, — dijo Blaine suspirando. —Kurt, eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco en la vida, me has dado amor, felicidad y sueños que jamás creí poder tener… eres mi mundo Kurt… y quiero tenerte conmigo siempre.

Se puso de rodillas frente a él con una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

Abrió la caja viendo a Kurt a los ojos.

— ¡El anillo de mi madre! — le dijo el sorprendido llevándose una mano a sus labios.

— Kurt Hummel, — le dijo Blaine luchando para no llorar. — ¿aceptas casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra?

* * *

Listo espero les haya gustado! Ya solo falta el epilogo el cuál espero subir muy pronto.

Como se imaginan la canción del capítulo es Kiss Me de Ed Sheeran.

Agradezco su apoyo hasta ahora y el que no me hayan matado por no actualizar tan rápido, agradezco como siempre sus comentarios y su apoyo hasta ahora, no puedo creer que esta saga este por terminar. Muchas gracias en verdad, es por ustedes que escribo así que esto se los debo a ustedes.

Gracias


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogo**

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl._

_With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there_

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo pueden usar esa canción como _su canción?_ Esta es la peor canción de la historia.

Blaine no pudo evitar reír, su hermano y ya su esposa bailaba en el centro de la pista de baile riendo alegremente, ambos de Blanco con las sonrisas más enormes que se pudieran imaginar.

El enorme jardín lleno de invitados sonriendo y aplaudiéndole a la pareja mientras que otros le tomaban fotografías.

Santana con su hermoso y sexy vestido rojo llamaba la atención desde la barra con un Martini en la mano, su rostro parecía estar aburrido pero era imposible de no darse cuenta de cómo veía a la pareja con una grande sonrisa que quería ocultar. Estaba feliz por su amigo de eso no había duda.

Del otro lado del salón Rachel se encontraba viéndolos con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas, Finn mientras tanto estaba muy ocupado llevándose a la boca lo que parecía ser el octavo cupcake y la tercera galleta, el hombre estaba bastante ocupado como para ponerle atención a un baile.

Sus padres eran de los que se la pasaron tomando fotografías iban a todos lados de la pista buscando la mejor pose para tomarles las fotografías, a Blaine le recordaban a los paparazzis que acosaban a los famosos.

Y Kurt…

Kurt se encontraba sentado a su lado luciendo extremadamente delicioso en su traje negro ajustado, ambos estaban tomados de la mano mientras veían a la pareja bailar su singular canción.

—Al parecer la escogieron por que la primer canción que bailaron juntos, — le dijo el castaño. —La canción en tu boda tiene que ser romántica. Única, algo que hable de los dos.

—Algo me dice que tu ya tienes nuestra canción ¿no es así? — le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a besar su mejilla.

— ¡Desde luego! — le dijo Kurt en un tono que parecía ofendido. —Y puedes confiar en mi cuándo te digo que definitivamente no se trata de Rihanna o algo así.

— ¿Y piensas decirme cuál es? — Le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a darle ligeros besos en su cuello que hacían que el castaño diera pequeñas carcajadas que lo volvían loco.

—No, es una sorpresa… lo que tenemos que hacer es planear una boda… planear la mejor boda que jamás nadie hubiera visto. — le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. —Aunque claro pudimos haber hecho eso tiempo si al menos tu me hubieras propuesto matrimonio antes o si _TU _ me hubieras dicho que sí. — le dijo viéndolo fríamente y cruzando sus brazos aparentemente 'enojado'

— ¿Jamás me lo vas a perdonar no es así? — le preguntó Blaine sonriendo.

—No, lo único que tenías que hacer era decirme que sí. Sólo eso.

—No me canso de arrepentirme de eso. — Le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

—No te preocupes… tienes toda nuestra vida juntos para recompensarme.

* * *

La boda de Kurt y Blaine se dio a acabo el 12 de mayo en el hotel plaza. El lugar estaba adornado en colores grises y vinos tal y como lo quería Kurt.

Ambos se fueron por los trajes tradicionales negros, mientras que Kurt usaba ligeros adornos en su traje de color Gris, Blaine los usaba de color vino.

La ceremonia fue inigualable, ambos se orgullecieron al ver que no había ningún rostro seco en el lugar, incluso Burt y Finn los veían desde su lugar mientras se limpiaban sus ojos con unas pañoletas blancas.

— ¿Podrían los novios decir sus votos?

Kurt sonrió y tomó las manos de Blaine, era claro que estaba llorando, sus ojos brillaban como jamás en la vida lo habían hecho antes.

—Blaine, jamás en la vida pensé en encontrar a alguien que me completara de la misma forma que lo haces tú. Blaine Anderson tu eres más que el amor de mi vida… eres mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi mundo… mi vida… Y nada me hace más feliz que saber que pasaré el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Lagrimas comenzaban a bajar sus mejillas, eran lágrimas de felicidad en el momento más feliz de sus vidas.

Blaine jamás lo había visto tan hermoso.

—Kurt, saber que estas a mi lado y que lo estarás siempre es algo que me hace sentir increíblemente afortunado. Kurt Hummel Eres la persona más maravillosa que existe en el mundo y mi corazón se llena de felicidad y de orgullo cada vez que pienso que eres mío. Lograste amarme a pesar de todas las tonterías que he hecho en mi vida, lograste perdonarme en mis peores momentos. Te amo Kurt, te amo y te amaré siempre.

Ambos sonreían y ambos ya lloraban de felicidad, Santana se limpiaba la nariz fuertemente sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, sus ojo estaban rojos de las lágrimas al igual que los de su familia.

—Bien ¿Aceptas tu, Kurt Hummel a Blaine Devon Anderson como tu legitimo esposo? ¿Amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad por el resto de tu vida?

— Y por más que eso, — dijo viendo a Blaine con una sonrisa. —Acepto.

— ¿Y tu Blaine Devon Anderson, aceptas a Kurt Hummel como tu legitimo esposo? ¿Amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad por el resto de tu vida?

….

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de Blaine quien se quedó cabizbajo por un momento.

—Supongo, — dijo volteando a ver a Kurt que lo veía esperanzado. —Que así es donde digo que si….sólo tengo que decir que sí. — le dijo con una sonrisa enorme. —Es lo que más deseo en la vida.

—Bajo la ley de Nueva York yo como juez legal del distrito 15, declaro este matrimonio unido hasta que la muerte los separe.

Los aplausos sonaron inmediatamente, Blaine rio con fuerzas y abrazo a Kurt de su cintura acercándolo a él.

Sin decir nada más ambos se besaron, su primer beso en su matrimonio.

— ¡Blaine Desde acá puedo ver tu lengua! — se escuchó la voz burlesca de su hermano sobre los aplausos de la gente.

— ¡Wow! Van a tener una noche de bodas bastante divertida. — Se escuchó ahora Holly.

— Hey Hobbit, la princesa no está en el menú, no te lo devores enfrente de los niños.

Y esa voz no necesitaba aclararse en verdad.

— ¿Acaso no hay forma de no tener que lidiar con ellos? — le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa

—Lo siento amor pero creo que vienen en el paquete matrimonial. — le dijo riendo ligeramente.

—Es tu culpa, — le dijo Kurt haciendo puchero.

— ¿Mi culpa? —le dijo haciéndose el ofendido. —Esa legión de locos viene contigo.

—Sí, pero el loco mayor es tu hermano. — le dijo sacándole la lengua ligeramente e una mueca infantil que hizo a Blaine reír más fuerte.

—Creo que no puedo negar el llamado de la sangre. — le dijo suspirando.

— ¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como una película romántica de Sandra Bullock? Tenemos una fiesta a la cual asistir. Aún me falta emborracharme lo suficiente para comenzar a soltar historias que avergonzaran a porcelana de por vida.

—Tal parece que tenemos una fiesta que asistir. — le dijo Blaine sonriendo. —Bueno ¿Esta listo señor Kurt Hummel-Anderson? — le preguntó Blaine ofreciéndole su mano.

—Prefiero Anderson-Hummel. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Me parece perfecto.

—Prefiero Anderson-Hummel. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Me parece perfecto. — le dijo sonriendo.

—Bien señor Blaine Anderson-Hummel, Creo que me debes un baile. — le dijo Kurt sonriendo y tomando su mano.

* * *

Nueve años más tarde aun recordaba esa boda como si hubiera sido ayer. Justo en el librero de su oficina se encontraba una foto de ese evento. Ambos abrazados felices mientras bailaban suavemente al ritmo de 'Come What may' ambos viéndose a los ojos felices.

Claro que al lado de esta foto se encontraba otra de la boda de Cooper igualmente felices. Quien fuera a decirle que después de estos años pudiera ver a su familia completa y feliz tal y como lo había deseado siempre.

Bueno al menos no toda su familia tenía ya su futuro hecho….

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Kate me mordió!

Con un suspiro el hombre salió de su oficina en busca de su nieta 'lastimada', la susodicha se encontraba a mitad de la sala acariciando su dedo el cual al parecer era casi devorado por la pequeña Kate de dos años quien se veía feliz jugando con sus juguetes a unos pasos de su hermana.

—Sofía sabes que tu hermana está sólo jugando. — le dijo con una sonrisa

—Eso no es un juego, eso es canibalismo, — le dijo Sofía viéndolo fríamente, claramente ofendida por que su abuelo no estaba de su lado. No había duda que esa niña era la misma que su padre.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — le preguntó el confundido. —Se supone que deben estar jugando todos juntos.

— Sarah y John no me quieren dejar juntar con ellos. Y Mark esta en el jardín buscando insectos para su colección, — le dijo con una mueca de asco. — ¡Me han dejado sola con ella! — le dijo apuntándole a la niña de dos años quien no les ponía atención.

Robert se acercó a su nieta con una sonrisa y la tomo en sus brazos. Cada uno de sus nietos era diferente pero aún así los amaba a todos sin medida.

— ¿Qué te parece si mejor te cuento una historia? A ti te encantan las historias.

— ¿En verdad? — le preguntó Sofía emocionada. Los ojos de la pequeña de cinco años se iluminaron sin medida. — ¡Me encantan tus historias abuelito!

—Bueno esta historia te encantará porque esta historia en verdad pasó, — le dijo mientras se sentaban en el sillón.

— ¿De qué trata?

—De tu papá. — le dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Papá Blaine? — le preguntó con curiosidad.

—De tu Papi Kurt más bien… Sabes hace muchos años tu tío Cooper llegó a decirme que se iba a casar.

— ¡Con la tía Holly! — le dijo emocionada su nieta.

—Oh no, con tu papi Kurt.

— ¡Ew! Eso no se puede abuelito el tío Cooper es mi tío, no se puede casar con mi papi. —le dijo viéndolo confundido. —Además Sarah y Mark serían nuestros hermanos y eso no se puede.

—Bueno, eso fue hace mucho y en ese tiempo ni tú, ni tus hermanos ni tus primos había nacido. — Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido. —Todo fue hace años cuando….

Si, su familia no era perfecta pero era la familia Ideal, era su familia de por vida.

* * *

Aquí está por fin el epilogo, de la historia que me tomo un poco mas de escribir por cuestiones personales y por la tragedia ocurrida. Al Igual que todos en la familia Glee sufro por la pérdida de Cory quien siempre estará en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos. El epilogo que tenía planeado tenía un poco mas escenas de Finchel a igual que mostraba la noticia de su embarazo. Quizás en un futuro lo agregue pero por ahora no puedo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco que hayan leído mi historia, y me hayan seguido hasta el final. Gracias por su apoyo y por sus buenos comentarios.

Ahora si a centrarme en la que será mi última historia en FF. Mil gracias a todos por todo.

Los quiero en verdad, y ahora en estos momentos quiero que sepan que aquí estoy para ustedes cuándo me necesiten.

Mil gracias.

Olvidaba aclarar sobre los pequeñines:

Como ya saben John (siete años), Sofia (cinco) y Kate (dos) son de Kurt y Blaine mientras que Sarah (Ocho) y Mark (siete) son de Cooper y Holly.

Biologicamente Sofia es de Kurt mientras que John y Kate son de Blaine. Pero eso si los tres son de la misma madre sustituta la cual consiguieron mediante agencia.


End file.
